Tair
http://www.tahavi.com/tefsir/017a.html Tefsir ul Münir de tair : Salih as sende tair var demeleri ve Mehmet Âkif'in tair şiiri Hz. Salih (a.s.) tek olan Allah´a iman etmezlerse kavmine gelecek azapla tehdit ettiği zaman onların cevabı şu oldu: "Ey Salih! Eğer peygamberlerden isen bize vaad ettiğin şeyi getir" (A´raf, İlli). "Salih: Allah´tan bağışlanmanızı dileseniz olmaz mı? Belki merhamet edilirsiniz." Yani Allah´tan mağfiret isteseniz, rahmete nail olmanız için küfrünüzden dolayı Ona tevbe etseniz olmaz mı? Çünkü azap indiği zaman tevbe etmeniz fayda vermez." Onların cevabı ise şu oldu: "Kavmi Salih´e: Senin ve seninle beraber bulunanların yüzünden uğursuz luğa uğradık", dediler." Yani kavmi şiddet ve kızgınlıkla Salih´e şöyle dediler: "Andolsun ki sen ve seninle beraber iman edenler yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğ radık. Sizden hiçbir hayır görmedik. Zira üzerimize peşpeşe belâlar geldi. Siz bu dininizi icad edeli beri aramızda ayrılık meydana geldi, dediler. Bu bedbaht lıkları sebebiyle onlardan herhangi birine bir kötülük isabet ettiği zaman on lar: "Bu Salih´in ve dostlarının tarafındandır." derlerdi. Mücahid diyor ki: Onlar sebebiyle uğursuzluğa uğradıklarını söylerlerdi. Bu aynen Cenab-ı Hakk´m Firavun kavmi hakkında haber verdiği durum gibidir: "Onlara bir iyilik geldiği zaman "Bu zaten bizim hakkımızdır." dediler. Onlara bir kötülük isabet ettiği zaman "Bu uğursuzluğun Musa ve Musa ile beraber olanlardan." derlerdi." (A´raf, 7/121). Uğursuzluk, Arapların taş vb. bir şeyle kuş uçurmaları âdeti sebebiyle "tetayyur (kuş uçurma)" şeklinde adlandırılmıştır. Bu uçurulan kuş sağa doğru uçarsa bunu uğurlu kabul ederler ve buna "sânih" ismini verirlerdi. Kuş sola doğru yönelirse bunu uğursuz sayarlar ve buna da "bârih" derlerdi. "Salih de: Sizin uğursuzluğunuzun sebebi Allah katındadır, dedi." Yani sizin uğurlu veya uğursuz saydığınız şeyler, size isabet eden hayır veya şer, size isabet eden Allah´ın kaderidir. Bu, Allah katında yazılmıştır. Allah size bunun karşılığını verecektir. O dilerse size rızık verir, dilerse sizi mahrum eder, dedi. Kaza ve kader insana süratle geldiği için "tâir (talih kuşu)" olarak adlandırılmıştır. Bu aynen şu ayet gibidir: "Onlara bir iyilik isabet ettiği zaman: "Bu Allah tarafındandır." derler. Bir kötülük isabet ettiği zaman da: "Bu senin yüzündendir." derler. De ki: Hepsi Allah tarafındandır." (Nisa, 4/78). "Doğrusu siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz." Siz, Allah beni size gönder diği zaman itaat ve masıyetle imtihana çekiliyorsunuz. Eğer itaat ederseniz Allah size sevabınızı bol bol verir. Eğer isyan ederseniz size ceza gelir. İbni Kesir diyor ki: Anlaşılan şudur ki "imtihana çekiliyorsunuz" ifadesinin manası içinde bulunduğunuz sapıklıkta size istidrac olarak birtakım imkânlar verilmekte, denenmektesiniz. Hangi şekilde olursa olsun maksat kendilerine fenalığın gelmesinin sebebinin onların isyan etmeleri olduğunu beyan etmektir. Cenab-ı Hak daha sonra Semud´un tağutları ve fesatçı liderlerini, otur dukları şehrin pek çok fesadın yuvası olduğunu anlattı: "O şehirde dokuz kişi vardı ki bunlar yeryüzünde bozgunculuk çıkarıyor ve insanları İslah edip düzeltmeye çalışmıyorlardı." Yani semud kabilesinin şehri olan Hicr şehrinde dokuz kişi vardı ki bunlar İslahla hiç ilgisi olmayan fesada dalmışlardı. Bu kişiler kavimlerini sapıklığa, küfre ve Hz. Salih´i yalanlamaya davet edenlerdi. İlâhi mucize olan deveyi kesmek, Hz. Salih´i ve O´na iman edenleri öldürmek üzerine anlaşmışlardı. Cenab-ı Hak buyuruyor ki: "Bunlar aralarında Allah´a yemin ederek şöyle konuştular: Salih´i ve jilesini bir gece baskınıyla öldürelim, sonra da akrabasına: Ailesinin öldürülmesinden haberimiz yok, bizler doğru sözlü kimseleriz." diyelim." Yani onlar deveyi kestikten sonra Hz. Salih (a.s.) hakkında müşavere ederek birbirlerine şöyle dediler: Yemin edelim. O´nu ve O´nunla birlikte iman edenleri geceleyin bir baskın düzenleyerek öldürelim. Bu Allah´ın peygamberi Hz. Salih´i geceleyin haince öldürme üzerine japılan bir antlaşma idi. Bunlar daha sonra Salih (a.s.) ölünce kanına veya kısasına talip olacak velilerine, akrabalarına: "Biz onların öndürülmesinde Dulunmadık. Bunları kimin öldürdüğünü bilmiyoruz. Biz sözünde sadık kim seleriz. Yani biz her iki taraftan Salih´in ehlinden hiç kimseyi öldürmedik." iemek üzere antlaştılar. Zemahşerî: "Bu ayette şeriatı ve şeriatın yasaklarını bilmeyen ve bu husus akıllarına bile gelmeyen kâfirler nezdinde de yalanın çirkin olduğuna kesin bir delildir." demiştir. Zemahşerî´nin bu sözü "Aklın güzeli ve çirkini şeriatten önce :drak edeceği, yalanın da aklen çirkin olduğu" şeklindeki mu´tezile inancına göredir. Bu kişilerin Hz. Salih´i öldürme komploları, Hz. Salih´in, deveyi öldürdük leri için onları tehdit edip onları "Yurdunuzda üç gün daha yaşayın. İşte bu alanlanamayacak bir tehdittir." (Hud, 11/65) demesinden sonra idi. Fakat Cenab-ı Hak onlara ilâhî tuzak kurmuş, planlarını boşa çıkarmış, nusibeti onların üzerine çevirmişti. Cenab-ı Hak şöyle buyuruyor: "Onlar bir zızak kurdular, biz de onlar hiç farkına varmadan tuzaklarını alt-üst ediver-zık." Yani onlar bir komplo kurdular, gizli bir plan yaptılar. Fakat biz onları imzalandırdık ve helak ettik. Onları azabın geleceğini hissetmeden derhal cezalandırdık. Kötü hile ancak sahibine zarar verir. "Tuzaklarının sonucu nasıl oldu, bir bak! Biz onları da kavimlerini de top tan helak ettik." Ey Rasul! Ey bu ayeti işitenler! Düşünün! Onların planlarının sonucu nasıl oldu bir bakın. Biz onları da kavimlerini de tamamen yok ettik. Onlardan sadece Salih´e iman edenleri bıraktık. "İşte şunlar zulümleri yüzünden çökmüş ve ıssız kalmış evleridir. Şüphesiz ki bunda bilen bir kavim için büyük bir ibret vardır." Onlara inen azabın izlerinden biri de evlerinin kendi kendilerine yazık etmeleri sebebiyle bomboş kalmasıdır. Bu cezada ilim ve irfan ehli için, Allah´ın mahlukatı hakkındaki ilâhî sünnetini bilenler ve neticelerin sebeplere bağlı olduğunu bilenler için ib ret ve öğüt vardır. Allah´ı inkâr eden ve peygamberlerini yalanlayan kimselere tuğyanlarından, inatlarından ve inkârlarından vazgeçmeyen kimselere yazık lar, çok çok yazıklar olsun. Müminlere gelince onlar Cenab-ı Hakk´ın şu ayette buyurduğu gibi daima kurtuluşa erenler olacaktır: "Biz iman edenleri ve Allah´tan korkanları kurtardık." Yani Hz. Salih´i ve ona iman edenleri azaptan kurtardık. Onlar da Şam diyarına doğru gittiler. Filistin´de Remle kasabasına yerleştiler. Zira iman etmek ve Allah´a itaat ederek onun azabından sakınmak dünya ve ahiret azabından kurtulmak için daimî bir sebeptir. Bundan maksat Kureyşlilere ve diğer Araplara hatırlatmada bulunmak ve onları eğer inkarcılık ve inatçılıklarında devam ederlerse emsalinin azaba uğradığı gibi onların da azaba uğrayacakları, Muhammed (s.a.) ile onun risaletini tasdik eden müminleri Allah´ın rahmeti ve lütfuyla kurtaracağı şeklinde uyarıda bulunmaktır. 13 - See more at: http://www.haznevi.net/icerikoku.aspx? KID=10180&BID=129#sthash.lc1e0EAK.dpuf Diyanet Kuran yolu tefsiri İsra Suresi 13. ayette tair kelimesi kader anlamında mı kullanılmıştır? Ayette "her insanın kaderini kendi boynuna yükledik" manası var mıdır? Cevap "Her insanın amelini boynuna yükledik. Kıyamet günü kendisine, açılmış olarak karşılaşacağı bir kitap çıkaracağız. "Oku kitabını! Bugün hesap sorucu olarak sana nefsin yeter" denilecektir." ﴾İsra 17/13-[17/14 “Sorumluluk” diye çevirdiğimiz 13. âyetteki tâir kelimesi sözlükte “kuş” demek olup burada mecaz olarak sorumluluk anlamında kullanılmıştır. İslâm’dan önce Araplar, bir işi yapmanın hayırlı olup olmayacağını anlamak için bir kuşu salıverirlerdi. Kuşun sağ tarafa doğru uçması hayra, sol tarafa doğru uçması şerre işaret sayılırdı. Bu sebeple tâir kelimesi “şans, uğur, talih” anlamında da kullanılmaya başlandı. Buradan hareketle tefsirlerde tâir kelimesine “kader” mânası verildiği gibi, “hayır ve şer, mutluluk ve mutsuzluk, amel, rızık, yükümlülük” gibi değişik açıklamalar da getirilmiştir (bk. Kurtubî, X, 233-234). Bize göre bunlar içinde tercihe en uygun olanı “amel ve yükümlülük” anlamıdır; bunu “sorumluluk” diye ifade etmek daha uygun düşmektedir. Âyetin devamında gelen “kitap” yani amel defteri kavramı da bunu desteklemektedir. Buna göre herkes kendinden sorumludur; her insan yaptığı ile kendini bağlamış, sorumluluk altına girmiştir, sonucunu da önüne amel defteri konularak görecektir. Bundan önceki âyetlerde İsrâiloğulları’nın tutumlarına, ardından da Kur’an’ın işlevine atıfta bulunuldu; İslâmî literatürde tevhid, nübüvvet ve âhiret şeklinde özetlenen dinî hakikatler üzerinde durularak inanıp iyi işler yapanların büyük ecir alacakları, inanmayanları da “elem verici bir azap” beklediği; Allah’ın, bildirilmesi gerekli her konuyu ayrıntılarıyla açıkladığı ifade edildi. Bütün bunlardan sonra 13. âyette artık insanlar için mazeret kalmadığı belirtilmek üzere, mahşer meydanında toplanan herkesin sorumluluğunun kendi omuzunda olacağı; 14. âyette de her insana, “Oku şimdi kitabını! Bugün kendini yargılamak üzere kendi nefsin yeter!” denileceği bildirilmektedir. (Bk. Diyanet Tefsiri, Kur’an Yolu: c. III, s. 410-411.) Süleyman'ın tayr ları teftişi 20- Ve kuşları denetledikten(27) sonra dedi ki: "Hüdhüd'ü neden göremiyorum, yoksa kaybolanlardan mı oldu?" 21- "Onu gerçekten şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağım, ya da onu boğazlayacağım veya o, bana apaçık olan ispatlayıcı bir delil(28) getirmelidir." 22- Derken uzun zaman geçmeden geldi ve dedi ki: "Senin (bilgi gücünle) kuşatıp öğrenemediğin şeyi, ben kuşatıp öğrendim ve sana Saba'dan(29) kesin bir haber getirdim." 23- "Gerçekten ben, onlara hükmetmekte olan bir kadın buldum ki, ona her şeyden (bolca) verilmiştir ve büyük bir tahtı var." AÇIKLAMA 27. Yani Süleyman (a.s) , asker kuşlarını teftiş etti. Daha önce anlatıldığı gibi Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) insanlardan ve cinlerden oluşan ordularını teftiş ettiği gibi kuşlardan meydana gelen birlikleri de teftiş etti. Hz. Süleyman (a.s) bu kuş birliklerini, muhtelemen haberleşme, avlanma ve buna benzer görevler için kullanıyordu. 28. Çağımızda bazı kimseler "Hüdhüd" kelimesinin, genellikle bu isimle bilinen kuşu ifade etmediğini, aksine bunun, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordusunda görevli bir subayın ismi olduğunu söylemektedirler. Bu iddia her hangi bir tarihi araştırmaya dayalı değildir. Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) hükümetindeki görevliler arasında 'Hüdhüd' adında bir şahsın bulunabileceğini gösteren herhangi bir tarihi delil yoktur. Tersine bunlar iddialarını, diğer dillerde ve İbranicede görüldüğü gibi Arapçada da yaygın olan insanlara hayvan ismi verme geleneğinin yaygın olduğu görüşüne dayandırırlar. Ayrıca bu iddia sahiplerine göre daha sonraki ayetlerde 'Hüdhüd'e isnad edilen iş ve Hz. Süleyman'la (a.s) yapılan karşılıklı konuşma, ancak bir insan tarafından yapılabilir. Oysa bunun aksine bir kimse, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de bu olayın geçtiği metni gözönünde bulundurursa, açıkça görülür ki bu, Kur'ân'ın tefsiri değil, tahrifidir. Sonra bütün bunlar bir tarafa, Kur'an-ı Kerim, insan akıl ve zekâsını sınamak için neden bu karmaşık dili kullanmış olsun? Yani Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) süvarilerinden bir askerin kaybolduğunu, sonra onun bu askerin aranmasını emrettiğini, daha sonra askerin geri geldiğini ve Hz. Süleyman'ın onu görevlendirdiğini bu kadar karmaşık bir dille anlatsın ve bir kuşla konuşurmuş gibi bir ifade kullansın? Bu konuda Kur'an-ı Kerim'de sunulduğu gibi olayları sırasıyla gözden geçirelim. Önce Hz. Süleyman (a.s) lütuf ve ihsanından dolayı Allah'a karşı şükür borcunu dile getirir: "Ey insanlar, bize kuş dili öğretildi." Birincisi bu cümlede, Arap ve Arapça bilen herkesin ilk elde kesin olarak kuş olduğunu anlayacağı 'tâir' kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Çünkü kelimenin mecaz olarak kullanıldığını metinde gösteren hiçbir işaret yoktur. İkincisi 'tâir' sözcüğü şayet bir kuşa değil de bir grup insana işaret etseydi, "söz' kelimesi yerine bununla ilgili olarak 'dil' ve 'lisan' sözcüğü kullanılmış olacaktı. Yine bir kimsenin başka bir kavmin dilini bilmesinde özellikle zikredilmeye değer bir olağanüstülük yoktur. Bugün aramızda birçok dili konuşabilen ve anlayabilen binlerce insan vardır. Bu hiç de Allah'ın fevkalade bir lütfu diye zikredilebilecek veya görülmemiş bir başarı değildir. Ayrıca Kur'an, "Süleyman'a cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan oluşan ordular toplandı, " diyor. Herşeyden önce bu cümlede, Arapçada 'cin', 'ins', 'tâir' kelimeleri, çok iyi bilinen ve birbirinden tamamen farklı üç ayrı tür için isim olarak kullanılmıştır. Arapça'da bu sözcükler bu türleri ifade etmek için kullanılır. Ayrıca bu kelimeler metinde açık ve kesin anlamlarıyla yer almış bulunuyorlar. Bu kelimelerin ayetlerde mecaz veya teşbih olarak kullanıldığını gösterecek hiçbir karine de yoktur ki, insan bunları lügat manaları dışında başka bir anlama yorsun. Ayrıca 'ins' kelimesi, 'cin' ve 'tâir' sözcüklerinin arasına gelmiştir. Bu da, aslında bu kelimeyi 'cin' ve 'tâir'in insan türü içine dâhil olan iki grup olduğu mânâsına alınmasına mânidir. Böyle bir mânâ düşünülmüş olsaydı ifadelerde: "Min el-cin ve'l-ins ve't-tâir" değil; "el-cin ve't-tâir min el-ins" şeklinde olurdu. Ayetlerin devamından anlıyoruz ki, Hz. Süleyman (a.s) bu sözü, kuşları teftişi sırasında "Hüdhüd"ün olmadığını gördüğünde söylemiştir. Şâyet 'tâir' insanlar demek ve 'Hüdhüd' de bir insanın ismi olsaydı o zaman, en azından okuyucunun kelimeyi kuş diye anlamaması için, bunu belirtmek üzere bir iki kelime ilâve edilmesi gerekirdi. Zikredilmekte olan grubun kuşlar ve onlardan birinin adı da 'Hüdhüd' olduğu açıkça belli iken okuyucunun, bunların insan olduğunu kendiliğinden anlaması nasıl beklenebilir. Sonra Hz. Süleyman (a.s) devamla şöyle diyor: "Bana makul bir özür sunmazsa ona ağır bir ceza vereceğim ya da onu keseceğim." Bir insan öldürülür, asılır veya ölüme mahkum edilir, fakat hiçbir zaman boğazlanmaz. Bazı katı yürekli kimseler intikam almak için düşmanını boğazlayabilir. Ancak böyle bir şey bir peygamberden beklenemez. Sadece firar etme suçundan dolayı bir askeri bir peygamberin, kafası kesilerek ölüme mahkum etmesi ve peygamberin bu çirkin hareketine karşı Allah'ın memnuniyetsizliğini belirtecek bir kelime bile zikretmeden, bu menhus olaydan söz etmesi beklenemez. Biraz sonra Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bir mektupla aynı 'Hüdhüd'ü Sebe Melikesine gönderdiğini ve "mektubu Melike'nin önüne at" dediğini görüyoruz. Böyle bir talimat şüphesiz ancak kuşa verilir. Yoksa ulak veya elçi olarak gönderilen bir adama asla buna benzer bir emir verilmez. Bir kralın elçisini, bir mektupla başka bir ülkenin kraliçesine göndereceğine ve mektubunu onun önüne havadan bırakmasını veya atmasını emredeceğine ancak aptal birisi inanabilir. Hizmetçimizi bir komşumuza gönderdiğimiz zaman, bizim gibi sıradan birisinin bile gözettiği en basit görgü kurallarını, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bilmediğini mi düşünelim yani? Bir beyefendi hizmetçisine, mektubunu başka bir beyefendiye götürmesini ve önüne fırlatmasını (atmasını) hiç söyler mi? Bütün bunlar, 'Hüdhüd' kelimesinin burada, insanı değil, aksine bir kuşu ifade ettiğini belirtir ve kelimenin lügat mânâsında kullanıldığını gösterir. Şimdi, eğer bir kimse Kur'an-ı Kerim'de isnad edilen bu şeyleri "Hüdhüd"ün söyleyebileceğine inanmıyorsa (buna ruhen hazır değilse) , kalkıp Kur'an'ın bu rivayetine inanmadığını açık açık (mertçe) , eğip bükmeden söylemelidir. Sırf kendi imansızlığını gizlemek (örtbas etmek) için, bir kimsenin kalkıp, Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki açık-seçik kelimelere yanlış mânâ vermesi tam bir münafıklıktır. 29. Sebe, Güney Arabistan'da yer alan ve halkı ticaretle tanınmış bir ülke idi. Başşehri de, şimdiki Kuzey Yemen'in merkezi Sana'nın kuzey-doğusunda, takriben 55 mil mesafede olan Ma'rib kenti idi. Main krallığının yıkılışından sonra, M.Ö. yaklaşık 1100 yıllarında güç kazandı ve bin yıl boyunca Arabistan'da hüküm sürdüler. Daha sonra, M.Ö. 115 yılında onların yerini Himyerîler aldı. Bunlar da Arabistan'da; Yemen ve Hadramut, Afrika'da da Habeşiştan'ı idare etmiş, Güney Arabistan'ın meşhur başka bir milleti idi. Sebeliler, bir taraftan Afrika kıyıları, Hindistan, Uzak Doğu ve Arabistan'ın iç kısımlarının dahil olduğu yerlerde cereyan eden tüm ticarî faaliyetleri, diğer taraftan Mısır, Suriye, Yunanistan ve Roma'ya yönelik ticareti ellerinde tutuyorlardı. Eski çağlarda servet ve refahları ile meşhûr olmaları işte bundandı. Hatta öyle ki, Yunan tarihçilerine göre o devirde dünyanın en zengin kimseleri bunlardı. Ticaret ve alışverişin yanında, ulaştıkları bu refahın başka bir nedeni de, ülkelerinin birçok yerinde barajlar inşa etmiş ve sulama maksadıyla yağmur suları toplamış olmalarıydı. Bu tesislerle ülkeyi gerçek bir bahçeye çevirmiş bulunuyorlardı. Yunan tarihçileri, Sebeliler ülkesinin olağanüstü yeşilliklerine dair ayrıntılı bilgileri bize kadar ulaştırmışlardır. Kur'an-ı Kerim de, Sebe Suresinin 15. ayetinde buna işaret eder. Hüdhüd'ün söylediği "Senin bilmediğin şeyler hakkında bilgi edindim" anlamındaki cümle, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) Sebe ülkesi hakkında hiç haberi olmadığını göstermez. Sınırları Kuzey Kızıldenizine (Akabe Körfezi ve çevresine) kadar uzanan Filistin ve Suriye hükümdarının, aynı denizin güney (Yemen ve çevresi) kıyılarını idare eden ve dünya ticaretinin de en önemli bir kısmını ellerinde tutan bir kavimden haberi olmaması imkansızdır (düşünülemez) . Kaldı ki, Mezmurlar'a göre, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s.) babası Davud (a.s.) Sebe ülkesini biliyordu. Mezmurlar'da nakledilen duasında aşağıdaki kısımlara rastlamaktayız: "Ey Allah(ım) , krala senin hükümlerini ve kralın oğluna senin adaletini (doğruluğunu) ver. Senin kavmine adaletle ve zayıf kullarına hakk ile hükmetsin." (Mezmurlar, 72: 1-2) "Tarşiş ve adaların kralları ona baç getirsinler; Şeba ve Sebe (Yemen ve Habeş kolları) kralları hediyeler takdim etsinler." (Mezmurlar, 72: 9-10) O halde 'Hüdhüd'ün demek istediği husus şudur: "Sebelilerin merkez şehrinde gözlerimle görüp de bildiğim şeyler hakkında sana henüz bir bilgi ulaşmış bulunmuyor." http://www.enfal.de/tefhim/010/0764.ht masal unsurlarının ilahi mesajı gölgelemedi üzerine kısmen kale alınabilecek birPeygamberliği ve Tevhidî Mesajı, Efsâne ve Masal Ögelerinin Gölgelemesi - 1 Hz. Süleyman’ın Kişiliği, Hanımları: Bazı eski tefsirlerin ve tarih kitaplarının Hz. Süleyman’ın hanımları ve câriyelerinin sayıları ile ilgili olarak verdikleri rakamlar çeşitlidir. 700 hanımı ve 300 odalığı, 300 hanımı ve 700 odalığı veya 300 hanımı 900 odalığı olduğu rivâyetlerine yer verilir. Kitaplarında bu abartılı rakamlara yer veren Taberî ve Kurtubî gibi yazarlar, bu kadar hanımın hakkını edâ için Hz. Süleyman’a yüz erkeğin şehveti verildiğine dair haberler de kaydetmişlerdir. Bu konuda 38/Sâd, 39. âyetine istinad etmişlerdir. Halbuki bu âyette Hz. Süleyman’a verildiği söylenen şehvet ve erkeklik gücüne dolaylı da olsa en ufak bir işaret yoktur. Taberî’nin de bu rivâyeti tenkit ederken dediği gibi, Hz. Süleyman’a verilen şeyin “şehvet” değil; “mülk ve saltanat” olduğudur. Hz. Süleyman’ın eş ve câriyelerinin toplam 1000 olduğu yolunda tefsirlere geçen rivâyetlerin kaynağı Kitab-ı Mukaddes’tir. I. Krallar bab 113’de aynen şöyle denir: “Ve onun 700 karısı kral kızı olup, 300 de câriyesi vardı.” Hz. Süleyman ve Rüzgâr: “İçinde bereketler yarattığımız kutlu ülkeye doğru onun emriyle esip gitsin diye kasırga (gibi esen zorlu) rüzgârı Süleyman’ın emrine Biz verdik. Çünkü her şeyin aslını bilen Biziz.” (21/Enbiyâ, 81) “Süleyman’a da sabah gidişi bir aylık mesâfe, akşam dönüşü de bir aylık mesâfe olan rüzgârı verdik (emrine âmâde kıldık)...” (34/Sebe’, 12) Bu âyetlerde Süleyman (a.s.)’ın emrine verilen rüzgârla ilgili hayli masalımsı söylentiler kitaplara geçmiştir. Bu rivâyetlere göre Hz. Süleyman’ın ahşaptan mâmul bir döşemesi/tahtı vardı. Bir gezinti, bir sefer, bir kral veya düşmanla savaşmak gerektiğinde, lâzım olan her şey bunun üzerine yüklenirdi. Bu öyle geniş bir döşeme/taht idi ki, bütün evler, köşkler, çadırlar, mallar, malzemeler, atlar, develer, ağırlıklar, ins ve cinden erkekler, kuşlar ve diğer hayvanlardan her şeyi içine alırdı. Yükleme işi bitince rüzgâra emreder, o da döşemenin altına girer ve onu havaya kaldırırdı. Muayyen bir yüksekliğe çıktıktan sonra, tatlı ve yumuşak esen rüzgâr onu alır götürürdü. Eğer daha serî bir hareket arzu edilirse, o zaman bu işi şiddetli esen rüzgâr yapardı (Taberî; İbn Kesir). Kaynaklar, bir ihtiyaç halinde Süleyman (a.s.) için 600 veya 600 bin tahtın kurulduğunu kaydederler. Tahtların kurulmasını müteâkip önce insanların eşrâfı gelerek Hz. Süleyman’ın yanındaki tahtlara, bundan sonra cinlerin eşrâfı gelir ve insanlara yakın olan tahtlara oturur; sonra kuşları çağırır ve onlar da bu oturanlara gölge yapar; sonra da rüzgârı çağırırdı (Taberî, Bağavî, İbn Kesir, İbnu’l-Cevzî, İbnu’l Arabî -Ahkâmu’l-Kur’ân-). Hz. Süleyman’ın bu ahşap tahtının 1000 rüknü (sütun, direk) bulunduğunu, her rükünde bir evin olduğu, her bir rüknün 1000 şeytanın omzunda taşındığı da rivâyetler arasındadır (Taberî, Tefsir; Bağavî, Tefsir; el-Âlûsî, Tefsir). Bu kaynaklar bir de 1x1 fersah ebadında yani 5 km.lik eni ve boyu olan altın ve ibrişimden şeytanlarca dokunmuş bir halıdan bahsederler ki bu, Hz. Süleyman’ın havada bir yerden bir yere gitmesinde kullanılırdı. Bunun üzerine Hz. Süleyman’ın oturacağı altın bir minber yerleştirilirdi. Bu minberin sağına konan altın koltuklara peygamberler; soluna konan gümüş koltuklara da bilginler otururdu. Ulemânın etrafında diğer insanlar, insanların etrafında da cin ve şeytanlar yerlerini alır ve bütün cemaate, güneşe karşı siper olurdu (Taberî, Tefsir; Bağavî, Tefsir; Zemahşeri, Tefsir) Ve bunun gibi masalımsı nice unsurlar... Görüldüğü gibi, bunlar ölçüsü, hesap ve kitaba gelmez rakamlar olup, büyük ihtimalle Hz. Süleyman’ı sevmeyenlerce, onu büyücü kabul edenlerce uydurulmuş şeylerdir. Bin rükün (sütun, direk) her direkte bin ev. Her evde on askerin barındığı düşünülse, on milyon eder. On milyonluk bir ordu nereye sığar? Böyle bir orduya o gün için imkân ve lüzum var mıydı...? Kur’an’ın ifadesine göre, Süleyman (a.s.) için rüzgâra Allah’ın boyun eğdirdiği (34/Sebe’, 12), Allah’ın rüzgârı onun buyruğu altına verdiği, onun emriyle dilediği yöne yumuşakça estiği (38/Sâd, 36) belirtilir. Mevdûdî, bu konuda şöyle der: Rüzgâr Süleyman (a.s.)’ın emrindeydi ve o, bir aylık uzağa deniz seferleri düzenleyebiliyordu. Çünkü rüzgâr onun gemileri için istediği yönde esiyordu. Tevrat’ın I. Krallar bölümünde Süleyman’ın Edom’da, Kızıldeniz kıyısında gemiler yaptırdığı, büyük bir deniz ticareti geliştirdiği kaydedilir. Rüzgârın ona boyun eğdirilmesi, Allah’ın lütfu ile rüzgârın yönünün hep Süleyman (a.s.)’ın gemilerinin gideceği yöne esmesi –ki o dönemde gemiler tamamen rüzgâra bağlı olarak hareket ediyorlardı- anlamına gelebilir. Fakat, “rüzgâr onun emriyle eserdi” (21/Enbiyâ, 81) ifadesini zâhirî anlamda olduğu gibi kabul etsek de bir sakıncası yoktur. Çünkü Allah, kullarından dilediğine böyle güçler verebilir. (2) Hz. Süleyman’ın Cinlerden ve Kuşlardan Ordusu: Günümüz yazarlarından bazıları, âyetteki “cin” ve , “tâir -kuş-” kelimelerinin, bildiğimiz cin ve kuşları ifade etmediğini, aksine Hz. Süleyman’ın ordusunda çok çeşitli vazifeler icrâ eden insanlara işaret ettiğini ispat etmek üzere çok çaba göstermişlerdir: “Cin” kelimesinin, Hz. Süleyman’ın idaresi altına aldığı ve onun emri altında güç ve kabiliyet gerektiren olağanüstü işlerle uğraşan dağ kabileleri, “tâir -kuş-” kelimesinin de, piyâde askerden çok daha süratli hareket edebilen süvârileri ifade ettiğini söylerler. Ne var ki bunlar, Kur’an’ı yanlış tefsir etmenin en kötü örnekleridir. Kur’ân-ı Kerim burada, insanlardan, cinlerden ve kuşlardan meydana gelen birbirinden farklı üç ayrı ordu zikreder. Ayrı birer askerî sınıfı ifade etmeleri için de her üç kelimede belirlilik (harf-i ta’rif) ön eki kullanılmıştır. Binâenaleyh “el-cin” ve “et-tâir” kelimeleri ve mânâları “el-ins” kelimesinin içine dâhil edilemez. Aksine her ikisinin de, insanoğlundan ayrı ve farklı iki sınıf olması mümkündür. Ayrıca Arapça ile biraz meşgul olan herhangi bir şahıs, tek “el-cin” kelimesinin bir grup insanı veya “et-tâir” in atlı askerî birlikleri îmâ ettiğini aklından geçirmeyeceği gibi, bir Arap da bu kelimelerden bu anlamları çıkarmaz. Olağanüstü bir mahâretinden dolayı bir adama cin, güzelliği sebebiyle bir kadına peri, ya da çok hızlı hareket etmesi nedeniyle bir kimseye kuş denmesi, sadece mecâzî olarak mümkündür. Yoksa cin, peri ve kuş kelimeleri, sırasıyla güçlü bir adam, güzel bir kadın ve hızlı hareket eden bir kişi anlamına gelmez. Bütün bunlar bu kelimelerin gerçek değil; mecâzî mânâlarıdır. Bir konuşmada bir kelime lügat mânâsı yerine mecâzî anlamda kullanılabilir. Fakat metinde onun mecaz olduğuna dair bir karîne varsa, ancak o zaman onu muhâtap orada kullanılan mecaz mânâsıyla anlar. Netice olarak burada “cin” ve “tâir” kelimelerinin gerçek ve lügat mânâlarında değil de mecaz anlamlarında kullanıldığını biz bu metinde hangi karîneden anlayabiliriz? Oysa bunun aksine, takip eden âyetlerden zikredilen iki gruptan her bir ferdin işi ve durumu böyle bir tefsirden çıkacak anlama bütünüyle zıttır. Şayet bir kimse Kur’an’da anlatılan bir şeye inanmak istemiyorsa ona inanmadığını açıkça (dobra dobra) söylemesi gerekir. Fakat biri kalkar, Kur’ân-ı Kerim’deki açık ve net kelimeleri zorlayarak istediği mânâyı yükler ve aynı zamanda Kur’an’ın dediğine inandığını da dünyaya ilân ederse, aslında bu kimse, Kur’an’a değil; kendi kafasındaki çarpık mânâya inanıyor demektir. Böyle bir davranış da aslında, ahlâkî korkaklık ve entelektüel nâmus yoksunluğundan başka bir şey değildir. (3) “Onun için denizde dalgıçlık yapan ve bundan başka iş(ler) de gören şeytanlardan kimseleri de (emrine verdik). Biz onların koruyucuları idik.” (21/Enbiyâ, 82) Bu âyet, Süleyman (a.s.) için çalışan şeytanların ve cinlerin insanlardan tamamen farklı bir yapıya sahip olduklarını göstermektedir. Nitekim Araplar, cinlerin gaybın ilmine vâkıf olduklarına inanırlardı. Ayrıca bizzat cinlerin kendileri de gaybın ilmini bildikleri zannı içindeydiler. Bu âyetleri önyargısız okuyan herhangi bir kimse buradaki cin ve şeytanların ne tür bir niteliğe sahip mahluklar olduklarını açıkça görür. İşte Arapların gaybın ilmine vâkıf sandıkları cinler bunlardı. Bu nedenle, bazı çağdaş müfessirlerin yaptığı gibi bunların “insan” olduğu sonucuna varmak için Kur’an’ın anlamını saptırmak doğru değildir. Kur’an’daki ifade tarzından ve bu ifadenin yer aldığı konunun akışından, bahsedilen cinlerin insan olmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Eğer bunlar insan olsalardı, bu sadece Süleyman (a.s.)’a lutfedilmiş bir nimet olamazdı. Çünkü o zamana dek insanlar Mısır’daki piramitler gibi dev yapılar inşâ etmişlerdi bile. (4) Hz. Süleyman’ın Atları: Bazı tefsir ve tarih kitapları, Hz. Süleyman’ın atlarının sayısı hakkında da değişik rivâyetler sunarlar. Bu sayılar 20’den 20 bin’e kadar çıkar. Normal at olmasından kanatlı olmalarına kadar vasıfları konusunda da farklı rivâyetlere yer verilir. Nereden ve nasıl geldikleri konusunda da hayli rivâyet vardır. Yine Hz. Süleyman’ın atları teftiş edip seyrederken ikindi namazının vaktinin çıkması ve atların kendisini Allah’ın zikrinden alıkoyduğu için kılıcıyla hepsinin ayaklarını ve boyunlarını doğradığı rivâyetlerine yer verilir. Bütün bunlar, peygamber olarak Hz. Süleyman’ı küçülten isrâiliyattan geçmiş, yanlış yaklaşımlardır. Hz. Süleyman ve Nemle (Karınca): “Nihayet karınca(larla dolu bir) vâdiye geldikleri zaman, bir karınca, ‘ey karıncalar! Yuvalarınıza girin; Süleyman ve ordusu farkına varmadan sizi ezmesin!’ dedi. Süleyman) onun sözüne gülümsedi...” (27/Neml, 18-19) Bu konuda da uydurma olduğu hemen anlaşılacak nice söylentiler kitaplara geçirilmiştir. Bu rivâyetlere göre Hz. Süleyman, karıncanın, ayaklar altında ezilmemeleri için hemcinslerine “yuvanıza girin!” sözünü üç mil mesafeden duymuştur. Bir peygamber olarak Hz. Süleyman’ın Allah’ın verdiği bir mûcize gereği karıncanın sözünü veya işaretini ya da içinden geçeni duyması, bilmesi normaldir. Ama bu rivâyet aynı zamanda karıncanın Süleyman ve ordusunun gelişini üç mil gibi çok uzak bir mesafeden bilmiş ve anlamış olması demektir ki, bu normal değildir. Akla hayli uzak görünen rivâyetteki bu haberin inkârında hiçbir zarar yoktur; bilâkis fayda vardır. Sanki Hz. Süleyman’ın karıncaya nerede rastlaması çok önemli imiş gibi müfessir ve tarihçilerimiz de karıncaların bulunduğu bir memleket aramışlardır. Bazılarına göre bu vâdi, Tâif’te, bazılarına göre Şam’dadır (Tabresi, Tefsir; İbn Kesir, Tefsir). Vehb bin Münebbih’e varan rivâyete göre Hz. Süleyman karıncaya rastladığı zaman “Bisat” üzerinde idi, deniliyor. Böyle olsaydı, havada seyahat eden Hz. Süleyman ve maiyetini karınca nereden görecekti? Niçin çiğnenmekten bahsedecekti? (İbn Kesir, Tefsir). Hiçbir önemi olmadığı halde bu karıncanın büyüklüğünden de söz edilmiştir. Güya o, deve (Bağavî, Tefsir), veya kurt büyüklüğünde (el-Hâzin, Tefsir; İbnu’l-Cevzî, Tefsir) imiş. Hahbuki asıl ve meşhur olan nemlenin (karınca) küçük olmasıdır. Kıssacıların hiçbir delile dayanmadan aktardıkları ve mübâlağaya düştükleri bu haber ehl-i kitaptan alınmıştır. Topal olduğu söylenen bu karınca, “eş-Şeysan” veya “Şeysaban” oğulları kabilesinden olup adı Cisr, Cers veya Tahıye’dir (İbn Kesir, Tefsir; Zemahşerî, Tefsir). Bunlar son derece önemsiz konulardır; yalan yanlış söylenmiş söz ve kıssalardan ibarettir. Karıncalar toplum halinde yaşayan canlılardan iseler de, onların şu veya bu isimle kabilelere ayrıldığı ve kabilenin her ferdine özel isimler verildiği duyulmuş şey değildir. Karıncanın kanatlı olduğu ve kuşlar arasında bulunduğu yolunda da rivâyetler vardır. Ebû İshak es-Salebî’nin “bir kitapta gördüm” diyerek anlattığına göre Hz. Süleyman Nemle’ye: “diğer karıncaları ‘yuvalarınıza girin!’ diye niçin uyardın? Zulüm edeceğimden mi korktun? Benim âdil bir peygamber olduğumu bilmedin mi? Niçin ‘Süleyman ve ordusu sizi ezmesin!’ dedin?” tarzında birtakım sorular sorar. Nemle de: “Onlar ‘bilmeden, farkına varmadan’ dediğimi duymadın mı?” der ve “ben nefislerin değil; kalplerin kırılmasını kasdettim; sana verilen nimetleri görürler de aynısını isterler, dünyaya aldanırlar. Böylece de Allah’ı tesbih ve zikirden vazgeçerler” şeklinde maksadını izah eder. Bunun üzerine Hz. Süleyman, bu karıncaya: “Bana nasihat et!” der. Nemle, babasına Dâvud; kendisine de Süleyman isminin verilme sebebini bilip bilmediğini sorar, bunlara Hz. Süleyman “bilmiyorum” cevabını verir ve Nemle’nin izahlarını dinler. Nemle aynı şekilde Allah’ın kindesine rüzgârı müsahhar etmesinin nedenini sorar; yine “bilmiyorum” cevabını alır ve sebebini izah eder. Sonra hızlıca kavmine (karıncalara) varır ve Hz. Süleyman’a hediye edebilecekleri bir şeyin olup olmadığını sorar. Onlar yanlarında bir tek “köknar yemişi” (Arabistan kirazı)nden başka bir şey olmadığını söylerler. Onu ağzına alır ve sürükleyerek götürmeye çalışır. Allah’ın emriyle rüzgâr onu alır ve bisat üzerinde seyahat etmekte olan Hz. Süleyman’ın önüne bırakır. Ağzıyla getirdiği yemişi Hz. Süleyman’ın avucuna koyar ve bu hakir hediyenin kabulü için dört beyitlik bir şiir söyler. Hz. Süleyman da ona bereket duâsıyla karşılık verir. (Bazı esnafın dükkânlarında karınca duâsı diye isimlendirilen yazılı levhalar, bu anlatımın eseridir) Karıncalar bu duâ sâyesinde Allah’a en çok şükreden ve çoğalan bir cemaat olurlar (Ebû Hayyan, el-Bahru’l-Muhît; el-Âlûsi, Tefsir, 19/79). Bütün bunların doğruluğu konusunu akl-ı selim insanlara bırakmak gerekir. Eski isrâiliyattan bu örnekleri gördükten sonra, olayın bir de çağdaş yorumunu Mevdûdi’nin eleştirileriyle birlikte görelim: Günümüz müfessirlerinden bir kısmı, Hz. Süleyman’la karınca konusundaki âyete (27/Neml, 18-19) çok ters bir mânâ vermişlerdir. Bunlar, âyetteki “vâdi’n-neml” terkibinin “karıncalar vâdisi” anlamını ifade etmediğini, aksine, Suriye’de bu isimde bir vâdinin bulunduğunu, “nemle”nin de, karınca değil; bu vâdide yaşamış olan bir kabilenin ismi olduğunu söylerler. Dolayısıyla bunlara göre âyet şöyle bir anlama gelir: “Hz. Süleyman (a.s.), bu ‘karınca vâdisi’ne vardığı zaman, Nemle kabilesine mensup biri: ‘Ey Nemle kabilesi halkı...’ diye başlayan âyette işaret edilen konuşmasını yaptı.” Ancak bu da, Kur’an âyetlerinin desteklemediği bir tefsirdir. “Vâdi’n-neml” terkibinin, bir vâdinin ismi olduğunu kabul etsek ve Benî Nemle adında da bir kabile ile de meskûn olduğunu farzetsek bile, böyle bir kabileye mensup birinden “Nemle” diye bahsetmemiz Arapça ifade tarzına ve kullanımına aykırıdır. Hayvan isimleri ile anılan birçok Arap kabilesi -meselâ Esed (aslan), Kelb (köpek) gibi- bulunmasına rağmen hiçbir Arap, Kelb veya Esed kabilesinin mensûbundan “Bir köpek dedi ki...” veya “bir aslan şöyle dedi” diye bahsetmez. Binâenaleyh “Nemle” kabilesine mensup birisinden; “Bunu bir karınca dedi” diye söz etmek Arapça ifade tarzına aykırı olur. Sonra, Nemle kabilesinden bir ferdin; “Ey karıncalar! Yuvalarınıza girin ki, Süleyman ve orduları, farkında olmayarak sizi ezmesinler” diyerek konuşması anlamsız olur. İnsanlardan oluşmuş bir ordunun, bir grup insanı farkında olmayarak ezdiği (tarihte) hiç vâki değildir. Eğer bir ordu bir yere hücum niyeti ile gelmişse, baskına uğrayan tarafın evlerine sığınmaları zaten bir fayda vermez. Çünkü işgalciler onları evlerine kadar tâkip eder ve daha acımasız bir şekilde ezerdi. Fakat ordu sadece sefer yürüyüşü halinde ise ona, yalnızca yolu açmak yeterli olur. Orduların sefer yürüyüşlerinden insanlar zarar görebilir, ancak farkında olmayarak insanları ezmeleri hiç de olacak şey değildir. Binâenaleyh, şayet Benî Nemle insanlardan meydana gelen bir kabile ve böyle bir hücum ânında, fertlerden biri kendi kabilesini uyarmak zorunda kalmış olsaydı, o şöyle derdi: “Ey Nemleliler! Hz. Süleyman’ın ordularının sizi ezip imhâ etmemesi için, evlerinizi terkedip dağlara sığının” Dahası, bir hücum tehlikesinin söz konusu olmadığı bir durumda o şöyle diyecekti: “Ey Nemleliler! Hz. Süleyman’ın ordularının geçişinin size zarar vermemesi için yolları açınız.” Âyetin yorumundaki bu hata, Arapça ifade tarzı ve konunun yanlış anlaşılmasından ileri geliyor. Terkibin vâdi ismi ve orada oturan Benî Nemle kabilesinin ismi olmasına gelince bu, bilimsel hiçbir dayanağı olmayan sırf bir varsayımdan ibarettir. “Vâdi’n-Neml”in bir vâdi ismi olduğunu kabul edenler, içinde çok miktarda karınca bulunması nedeniyle böyle bir isim almış olduğuna bizzat işaret etmiş bulunmaktadırlar. Nitekim Katâde ve Mukatil, “Bu bölge, karıncası bol bir vâdidir” derler. Hiçbir tarih ve coğrafya kitabı ile hiçbir arkeolojik kazı, bir önceki görüşün aksine, orada Benî Nemle adında bir kabilenin yaşamış olduğunu zikretmez. Öyleyse bundan, böyle bir mânâ çıkarmak, kişinin kendi kişisel yorumunu desteklemek için ortaya attığı, tam bir hezeyanıdır. Böyle bir kıssa, İsrâil rivâyetlerinde vardır. Ancak oradaki hikâyenin son bölümü, Hz. Süleyman’ın vakarına olduğu kadar Kur’an’a da terstir. Bu açıklamaya göre Hz. Süleyman (a.s.), karıncası bol vâdiden geçerken karıncalardan birinin diğerine şöyle seslendiğini işitti: “Yuvalarınıza giriniz! Yoksa Hz. Süleyman’ın orduları sizi çiğneyecektir.” Bu anda Hz. Süleyman, karıncanın önünde büyüklük tasladı. Bunun üzerine karınca, “Siz de kim oluyorsunuz, siz kimsiniz? Bir damla sudan meydana gelmiş mahlûk!” diye sert bir karşılık verdi. Bunu duyan Hz. Süleyman, bu durum karşısında çok utandı ve mahcup oldu (Yahûdi Ansiklopedisi, c. 11, s. 440). Bu husus Kur’ân-ı Kerim’in İsrâiloğullarının çarpıtmış oldukları rivâyetleri nasıl düzelttiğini ve peygamberlerinin temiz şahsiyetlerini, bizzat İsrâillilerin bulaştırdığı çirkinlik ve ayıplardan nasıl temizlediğini gösterir. İsrâiloğullarına gönderilen peygamberler hakkındaki Kur’an’ın bu açıklamalarını ele alan batılı müsteşrikler, Kur’an’ın bu kıssaları, İsrâiliyattan aşırdığını hayâsızca iddia ederler. Bir karıncanın kendi türünün fertlerini, vuku bulacak bir tehlike karşısında uyarması ve yuvalarına girmelerini söylemesi aklen hiç de hayret verici değildir. Hz. Süleyman’ın bunu nasıl işittiği sorusuna gelince, bunun cevabı şudur: Vahiy Kelâmı gibi çok hafif bir çağrıyı kavrayıp anlayabilen duyular sahibi bir şahıs için, karıncanın sesli konuşmasını anlamak hiç de zor değildir. (5) değerlendirme mevdudi Süleyman tayr tefsiri Neml/17: Süleyman'a cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan orduları toplandı ve bunlar bölükler halinde dağıtıldı. (Tevrat olsun İncil olsun, hiçbiri Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordularında cinlerin olduğuna ve Peygamber'in onları istihdam ettiğine dair hiçbir atıfta bulunmazlar. Fakat Talmud ve hahamlara ait rivayetlerde, bu hususta ayrıntılı bilgiler vardır. (Yahudi (Jewish) Ansiklopedisi: Cild:11, sh: 440) .Günümüz yazarlarından bazıları, ayetteki 'cin' ve 'tair' kelimelerinin, bildiğimiz cin ve kuşları ifade etmediğini; aksine, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordusunda çok çeşitli vazifeler icra eden insanlara işaret ettiğini ispat etmek üzere çok çaba göstermişlerdir: 'Cin' kelimesinin, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) idaresi altına aldığı ve onun emri altında güç ve kaabiliyet gerektiren olağanüstü işler yapan dağ kabileleri, 'tair' kelimesinin de, piyade askerden çok daha süratli haraket edebilen süvarileri ifade ettiğini söylerler. Ne var ki bunlar, Kur'an-ı yanlış tefsir etmenin en kötü örnekleridir. Kur'an-ı Kerim burada, insanlardan, cinlerden ve kuşlardan meydana gelen birbirinden farklı üç ayrı ordu zikreder. Ayrı birer askerî sınıfı ifade etmeleri için de her üç kelimede belirlilik (harf-i tarif) ön eki kullanılmıştır. Binaenaleyh "el-cin" ve "et-tair" kelimeleri ve mânâları "el-ins" kelimesinin içine dahil edilemez. Aksine her ikisinin de, insanoğlundan ayrı ve farklı iki sınıf olması mümkündür. Ayrıca Arapça ile biraz meşgul olan herhangi bir şahıs tek "el-cin" kelimesinin bir grup insanı veya "et-tair"in atlı askerî birlikleri ima ettiğini aklından geçirmeyeceği gibi bir Arapda bu kelimelerden bu mânâları çıkarmaz. Olağanüstü bir maharetinden dolayı bir adama cin, güzelliği sesebiyle bir kadına peri, ya da çok hızlı hareket etmesi nedeniyle bir kimseye kuş denmesi, sadece mecazi olarak mümkündür. Yoksa cin, peri ve kuş kelimelerinin sırasıyla güçlü bir adam, güzel bir kadın ve hızlı hareket eden bir kişi mânâsına gelmez. Bütün bunlar bu kelimelerin gerçek değil mecazî mânâlarıdır. Bir konuşmada bir kelime lügat mânâsı yerine mecazi anlamda kullanılabilir. Fakat metinde onun mecaz olduğuna dair bir karine varsa, ancak o zaman onu muhatap orada kullanılan mecaz mânâsıyla anlar. Netice olarak burada "cin" ve "tair" kelimelerin gerçek ve lügat mânâlarında değil de mecaz anlamlarında kullanıldığını biz bu metinde hangi karineden anlayabiliriz ? Oysa bunun aksine, takip eden ayetlerden zikredilen iki gruptan her bir ferdin işi ve durumu böyle bir tefsirden çıkacak anlama bütünüyle zıttır. Şayet bir kimse Kur'an'da anlatılan bir şeye inanmak istemiyorsa ona inanmadığını açıkça (dobra dobra) söylemesi gerekir. Fakat biri kalkar, Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki açık ve net kelimeleri zorlayarak istediği mânâyı yükler ve aynı zamanda Kur'an'ın dediğine inandığınıda dünyaya ilan ederse, aslında bu kimse, Kur'an'a değil, kendi kafasındaki çarpık mânâya inanıyor demektir. Böyle bir davranış da aslında, ahlâkî korkaklık ve entellektüel namus yoksunluğundan başka bir şey değildir.) Kavramlar Tayr - Kuş - Tayren - Tayyare - Tuyur - Uçak- Tair - Taire - Tâir-i kudsî - Tair-ii semavi Tair zamani nedir? *mübarek aylarda olur. Çünkü bu aylar zulmü kaldiramaz. *mubarek gecelerde olur *Gece gec saatlerde vurur. Sahur vakti gibi. *Ramazan da vurur. *Ramazanin son on gününde vurur. *ramazanin son on günü bazen islam aleminde bazi ülkeler ramazana erken girdiginden 19 unda bu tair belalari baslayabilir. *ramazan 21 23 25 zlellikle 27 cok Allaha siginilmalidir. Muhtemelen o ginlerde vurabilir. *Zalimleri temsil edenlerin acayip laflari soyledigi zaman yani gayretullaha dokundugu zaman olabilir. *Acayip planlarin kararlastirildigi zaman vurabilir. * Tair yeri * Zulme ugrayanlarin ülkesinde olur. *Zulmun planlandığı yerlerde olur.( Yani zulmun icra edildiği merkezlerde olur.) Mesela ulkemizi ornek verirsek Adana Ankara da olur.) * Zulmü icra edenkerin yönetenlerin merkezlerinde olur.) Mesela ulkemizden örnek verirsek ozellikle Erzurum vb yerlerde olur.) Tairin tezahür şekilleri Elmali Hamdi Yazir Araf suresi 131 . Ayettin tefsirinde "bunlara hadisey-i tabiiye derler. Hayir bunlar ikazi ilahiyedir. Maddi çıkarı yüzünden zulme rıza gösterenler bunlarin ilahi ikaz olduğunu en kötü tair olan iktisadi kriz yasadiklarinda anlarlar" demektir. *kan (yani kitlesel ölümler Asayiş in bozulması) *Yer göçmeler (acayip sekilde yer gocmeleri heyelanlarla muhteşem kamusal ve özel masraflar çöpe gider ve olaya yine hala tabii hadise demeye devam ederler.) *kitlesel ölümler ( yangin ve sel ve yer govcmeleriyle.) *sel (Yani yagmur rahmet olarak gelmek yerine sel olarak gelir ve acayip yer kaymalarina yol açar. *Kümmel yani Kene (Yani ölümcül keneler) tairin sebebi olan zulmü uygulayanlarin memleketlerine yayilir. Elmalı tefsirinde Firavun kavmine musallat olan Kümmelin kene olduginu soyler. Diger mufessirler cekirge derler. *Tedavisi olmayan hastalıklar ortaya çıkar. Yani zalimlerin memleketlerine yayilir. (MESELA; bu eşhasin memleketi Erzurum a kirim kongo kanamali hastaligi virusu yayilmasi gibi degerlendirmek dogru olabilr mi?) * ** Talih kuşu Şom kuşu - Şum kuşu - Baykuş - Yasin Suresi - Tairahu fi unukuhi Tairin müsebbibi olan kişilerin özellikleri nelerdir? *Uğursuzluğu hasımlarına atarlar. (Yasin suresinde vazifeli gönderilenlere sizde uğursuzluk bela kötülük var derler) *Asarız , keseriz , sizi taşlarız, kökünü kazıyacağız , yakalayacağız, recmedeceğiz , derler. Ayrıca siz dedikleri kişileri taşlayacağız derler ve fırsat buldukça da sözlü ve fiili taşlamalar yapan insanlar havasındadırlar . Yani fiili olarak tekmelerler kavli olarak nefret söylemini dile getirirler. ( Yasin suresinde vazifeli gönderilenlere "sizi recmedeceğiz , size bizden ağır azab dokunduracağız", tarzi Allahi hesaba katmayan sozler soylediler) demesi bu insanların ruh halini ve derken kullandıkları kelimeleri zahir bir tarzda ortaya koyar. Hatta insanları haksız yere bir yerden bir yere sürer ve sürüklerlerken birini fizana diğerini hizana sürdük tarzı zulümleri ile övünürler . *Vazifeli irsal edilenler , yani vazifeli gönderilenler, yani resuller onlara derler ki " bilakis uğursuzluk sizde derler". yani uğursuzluğun seni aslında onlardır. Onlarla beraber olanlardır . Yasin suresi. Tairin nedenleri nelerdir? *nefretnsöylemi *Ayrımcılık. * Masm insanları hedef gösterme *korku ve tdhiş . yani sizi yok ederiz kökünüz kazıyacağız falan *azap dokunduracağız *halkı kamplaştırma *cadı avcığı *kanun nizam tanımama *kendini başta olduğu için kanun devlet her şey sayma *herkesin kendisine karşı korkudan yanlış yaptığını söyeleyememesi *etrafındakileri dövmesi *Küfretmesi *rızkınızı ben veriyorum . Demesi * Kendini herkesin efendisi görmesi * Kendisini seçilmiş çok özel kişi olarak görme ve bu haletten korkmamak *Yptığı yanlışların boynuna dolanması. yani yaptığı cürümlerin başına dolanmasıdır Tair türleri *Tair, içsel huzursuzluklardır. ilk tairler içsel huzursuzluklar şeklinde gelir. *Tir insanın kendini ve amelini beğenmesidir. *Tair, [Dem yani kandır. Yani kan dökülmesi kanlı olaylar çevrede veya çevre ülkelerde asayiş bozuklukları ve kanların dökülmesi ve sonra o kanın zulüm ve nefret söylemi tarzı eylemlerin yapıldığı ülkeye bulaşması. *kitlesel ölümlerdir. *Tair, kümmeldiryani elmalıya göre Kenelerdir. *Tair, Ölümcül hastalıkların yayılmasıdır. *tair Depremlerdir. Deprem önce ülkenin doğusundan batısından güneyinden ülkeye yakın yerlerden vurur. Sonra da ülkenin en hassas yerinden vurur. *Tair sel baskınlarıdır. Dikkatle bakılırsa yağmursuzluk tehlikesiyle cenabı hak o ülkeyi önce korkutur. Sonra ise şiddetlisağanak ve dolu yağışlarıyla vurur. * *********** Tair nasıl başa gelir? Tairini boynuna doladık ayeti tefsirleri Samanyolufanları Web'de ilginç bir izah kardeşlerim bu başlıkta kainat kitabımız olan yüce kuranı kerim'in anlattığı ayetleri tefsir etmek.. Peki Tefsir ne demek? "Müşkil olan lafızdan murad olunan manayı çıkarmaktır" Uzun ince bir yoldayım gidiyorum gündüz gece... YusufKizil Beylerbeyi Mesajlar: 6523 Başa Dön Re: Bir Ayet Bir Tefsir gönderen YusufKizil » Çrş, 25 Oca 2012 - 19:26:49 İsra Suresinde geçen bu ayeti kerimenin tefsiri “Her insanın amelini boynuna bağladık. İnsan için kıyamet gününde, açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız.” (İsra, 17/13) Bu ayet, insana idamlık birinin idama götürülürken cürümlerinin menşûru bir levhanın onun boynuna asılmasını çağrıştırıyor. Bu hususu tefsir sadedinde bir kaç şey söylenebilir: 1) Bu insanın amelidir, hadis-i şeriflerdeki ifadelere göre iyi ise “hasenü’l-vech” çirkin ise, “kabîhu’l-vech” şeklinde insanın karşısına dikilecek olan onun iyi-kötü amelleridir. 2) Şayet Allah, bir kulunu rüsvay etmek isterse, yani onu yaptıklarından ötürü adeletinin gereği olarak cezalandırmak dilerse amel defterini onun boynuna asar ve ettiklerini fâş eder; yok af etmeyi murad buyurursa, onun kusurlarını saklar ve kimseye göstermez. 3) Bir başka tevcih olarak da şu söylenebilir; insanın boynuna bağlanan bu “tâir”, ondan hiç ayrılmayan vicdanın derinliklerinde daima kendini hissettiren ve halk arasında sıkça kullanıldığı üzere, amele bağlı olarak “vicdan azabı” veya “vicdan rahatlığı” demektir. Hasılı, her insanın nisbî-kisbî de olsa iradesi etrafında örgülenen bahtı, kaderi, cesedin canla irtibatı, gölgenin bedenle münasebeti ölçüsünde hep onun boynunda ve koynunda kendisini hissettirir de, ya bir sevinç ve inşirah olur onun için akar ya da bir hafakan ve gönül daralması şeklinde bir lahza onun yakasını bırakmaz; bırakmaz ve kıyamet gününde bir hesap, bir kayıt defteri gibi açılır ve onun önüne serilir.. serilir de ona “oku kitabını; hesaba çekilmene esas olarak bugün senin nefsin sana yeter” denir. Dünyada hergün kendini okuyan ve sorgulayan, o çetin günün hesabını daha önceden yapıp kapadığı için emniyetle yürür cennetlere ve rıdvana; açıkları olanlar da apışır kalırlar kalakaldıkları yerde… Uzun ince bir yoldayım gidiyorum gündüz gece... Tair nedir? Tair , kan kene deprem kitlesel ölüm aniden çıkan oyulmaz salgın hastalık tarzında ortaya çıkan uğursuzluklardır. Tevil-i ehadis - Musibetlerin dili Araf elmalı tefsiri sadleştirme http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Elmal%C4%B1_Tefsiri/A%27raf ---- Tair Shah, raja of Buroshall (Nagar), took Gilgit and killed Azad Khan *Mantıku't-Tayr VP tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mantıku't-Tayr (Farsça: منطق‌الطیر Kuşların Diliyle veya Kuş Dili) İranlı sufi şair *Ferîdüddîn-i Attâr tarafından kaleme alınmış bir manzum eserdir. Eserde ... Ali Şîr Nevaî VP tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ali_Şîr_Nevaî *Lisânü't-Tayr Lisan-üt-Tayr, (لسان الطیر, Lisan-ol-tayr); *Feridüddin Attar (Farsça:فرید الدین عطار,‎ Farīdo ... The Conference of the Birds - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Conference_of_the... - Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ... ISBN 1-57863-246-3; Farid Ud-Din- Attar, The Conference of The Birds - Mantiq Ut-Tair, English Translation by Charles Jabal al-Tair Island WP en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jabal_al-Tair_Island *Jebel Teir, Jabal al-Tayr, Tair Island, Al-Tair Island, Jazirat at -Tair; Arabic: جزيرة جبل الطير‎ Jazīrat Jabal aṭ-Ṭayr, literally, "Bird Mountain Japonya/WP In 1185, following the defeat of the rival Taira clan *Muhammad Iqbal in his "Mantaq-ul-Tair". He proves by various means that the whole universe *obeys the will of the "Self." Iqbal condemns self-destruction. Ey tair-i naz-i sidre-pervaz Kalbimde olaydın âşiyan-sâz; Hasbihal/4 - Mehmet Akif Ersoy اى طائر ناز سدره پرواز، قلبمده اوله يدك آشيانساز؛ ---- Ebabil - Filo - Grup - Hava Grup Komutanlığı - Hava filosu ---- 105/3 ---- 'Muhammed Hamdi Yazır der ki:' Saldı da üzerlerine birçok kuşlar ebabil -alay alay, fırka fırka, bölük bölük birbiri ardınca katar katar muhtelif cihetlerden. TAYR, ma'lûm ki uçan kuş demek olan tâirin cem'idir. «Tayren» diye nekire olarak getirilmesi de bunların '''tanınmadık garib bir takım kuşlar' olduğunu iş'ar eder. Filvakı' bu kuşların o zamana kadar oralarda görülmemiş irili ufaklı, siyah, yeşil, beyaz, mavi takım takım garib kuşlar olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. Ceddi nebevî Hazreti Abdülmuttalib ne necdî ne de tihamî demiş. ---- Evet.. O Yüce Yaratıcı, o fîl sâhiplerini cezalandırmak için (Onların üzerlerine) sürü sürü (bölük bölük kuşlar gönderdi.) o kuşları bir kudret hârikası olarak yok etme ve cezalandırma kuvveti mahiyetinde bulundurdu. ---- Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen tefsirinde der ki: "Tayr" havada uçan büyük veya küçük şeyler demektir. "Ebâbil" de cemaatler demektir. Kendi lâfzından tekili yoktur. Yani Filo gibi çoğuldur. ---- Ebabil kuşları - Tayran ebabil ---- Kartal ---- Guguk kuşu ---- Twitter - Twitter, tayran ebabil mi? ---- Smart birds ---- Smart flayers ---- Ashab-ı fil ---- Fil partisi - Republican party ---- Vâdi-üt tayr derler. ---- CEBELİ TAYR ---- Müthiş bir tair şiiri :Bir tâir-i kudsî yi uçurdun yuvasından. :Bir lâne-i sevda yı tebah eyledin ey mevt . :Bir tûde türab a çevirip cism-i latifin. :Bir haclegeh i hâk-i siyah eyledin ey mevt. ::"Tair , uçurdun, lâne , tûde , türab , hâk " lâfızları arasında tenasüb vardır."Bir tûde türab " ile "Cism-i latif " "haclegeh " ile "hâk-i siyah " arasında tezad vardır. Buna, sözün "cem'iyyetli " olması denilir. Ayetlerde tair يَطِيرُ Yeryüzünde yürüyen hayvanlar ve (gökyüzünde) iki kanadıyla uçan kuşlardan ne varsa hepsi ancak sizin gibi topluluklardır. Biz o kitapta hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadık. Nihayet (hepsi) toplanıp Rablerinin huzuruna getirilecekler. En’âm /38 تَطَيَّرْنَا (Bunun üzerine onlar:) Doğrusu siz bize uğursuz geldiniz. Eğer bu işten vazgeçmezseniz, andolsun sizi taşlarız. Ve bizden size mutlaka fena bir kötülük dokunur, dediler. Yâsîn/18 اطَّيَّرْنَا Şöyle dediler: Senin ve beraberindekilerin yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Salih: Size çöken uğursuzluk (sebebi), Allah katında (yazılı) dır. Hayır, siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz, dedi. Neml 47 يَطَّيَّرُوا Onlara bir iyilik (bolluk) gelince, "Bu bizim hakkımızdır" derler; eğer kendilerine bir fenalık gelirse Musa ve onunla beraber olanları uğursuz sayarlardı. Bilesiniz ki, onlara gelen uğursuzluk Allah katındandır, fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmezler. Araf 131 İbrahim Rabbine: Ey Rabbim! Ölüyü nasıl dirilttiğini bana göster, demişti. Rabbi ona: Yoksa inanmadın mı? dedi. İbrahim: Hayır! İnandım, fakat kalbimin mutmain olması için (görmek istedim), dedi. Bunun üzerine Allah: Öyleyse dört tane kuş yakala, onları yanına al, sonra (kesip parçala), her dağın başına onlardan bir parça koy. Sonra da onları kendine çağır; koşarak sana gelirler. Bil ki Allah azizdir, hakimdir, buyurdu. Bakara/260 İsrailoğullarına bir elçi olacak (ve onlara şöyle diyecek:) Size Rabbinizden bir mucize getirdim: Size çamurdan bir kuş sureti yapar, ona üflerim ve Allah\ın izni ile o kuş oluverir. Yine Allah\ın izni ile körü ve alacalıyı iyileştirir, ölüleri diriltirim. Ayrıca evlerinizde ne yeyip ne biriktirdiğinizi size haber veririm. Eğer inanan kimseler iseniz, bunda sizin için bir ibret vardır. Âl-i İmrân/49 Allah o zaman şöyle diyecek: "Ey Meryem oğlu İsa! Sana ve annene (verdiğim) nimetimi hatırla! Hani seni mukaddes ruh (Cebrail) ile desteklemiştim; (bu sayede) sen beşikte iken de yetişkin çağında da insanlarla konuşuyordun. Sana kitabı (okuyup yazmayı), hikmeti, Tevrat ve İncil\i öğretmiştim. Benim iznimle çamurdan, kuş şeklinde bir şey yapıyordun da ona üflüyordun, hemen benim iznimle o bir kuş oluyordu. Yine benim iznimle anadan doğma körü ve alacalıyı iyileştiriyordun. Ölüleri benim iznimle (hayata) çıkarıyordun. Hani İsrailoğullarını (seni öldürmekten) engellemiştim; kendilerine apaçık deliller (mucizeler) getirdiğin zaman içlerinden inkâr edenler, "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değildir" demişlerdi. Mâide/110 Onunla birlikte zindana iki delikanlı daha girdi. Onlardan biri dedi ki: Ben (rüyada) şarap sıktığımı gördüm. Diğeri de: Ben de başımın üstünde kuşların yemekte olduğu bir ekmek taşıdığımı gördüm. Bunun yorumunu bize haber ver. Çünkü biz seni güzel davrananlardan görüyoruz, dedi. Yûsuf/36 Ey zindan arkadaşlarım ! (Rüyalarınıza gelince), biriniz (daha önce olduğu gibi) efendisine şarap içirecek; diğeri ise asılacak ve kuşlar onun başından (beynini) yiyecekler. Yorumunu sorduğunuz iş (bu şekilde) kesinleşmiştir. Yûsuf/41 Göğün boşluğunda emre boyun eğdirilmiş olarak uçuşan kuşları görmediler mi? Onları orada Allah\tan başkası tutamaz. Kuşkusuz bunda inanan bir toplum için ibretler vardır. Nahl/79 Böylece bunu (bu fetvayı) Süleyman\a biz anlatmıştık. Biz, onların her birine hüküm (hükümdarlık, peygamberlik) ve ilim verdik. Kuşları ve tesbih eden dağları da Davud\a boyun eğdirdik. (Bunları) biz yapmaktayız. Enbiyâ/79 Kendisine ortak koşmaksızın Allah\ın hanifleri (O\nun birliğini tanıyan müminler olun). Kim Allah\a ortak koşarsa sanki o, gökten düşüp parçalanmış da kendisini kuşlar kapmış, yahut rüzgar onu uzak bir yere sürüklemiş (bir nesne) gibidir. Hac/31 أَلَمْ تَرَ أَنَّ اللَّهَ يُسَبِّحُ لَهُ مَنْ فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ وَالطَّيْرُ صَافَّاتٍۖ كُلٌّ قَدْ عَلِمَ صَلَاتَهُ وَتَسْبِيحَهُۗ وَاللَّهُ عَلِيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ Göklerde ve yerde bulunanlarla dizi dizi kuşların Allah\ı tesbih ettiklerini görmez misin? Her biri kendi duasını ve tesbihini (öğrenmiş) bilmiştir. Allah, onların yapmakta olduklarını hakkıyle bilir. Nûr/41 وَوَرِثَ سُلَيْمَانُ دَاوُودَۖ وَقَالَ يَا أَيُّهَا النَّاسُ عُلِّمْنَا مَنْطِقَ الطَّيْرِ وَأُوتِينَا مِنْ كُلِّ شَيْءٍۖ إِنَّ هَٰذَا لَهُوَ الْفَضْلُ الْمُبِينُ Süleyman Davud\a varis oldu ve dedi ki: Ey insanlar! Bize kuş dili öğretildi ve bize her şeyden (nasip) verildi. Doğrusu bu apaçık bir lütuftur. Neml/16 وَحُشِرَ لِسُلَيْمَانَ جُنُودُهُ مِنَ الْجِنِّ وَالْإِنْسِ وَالطَّيْرِ فَهُمْ يُوزَعُونَ Süleyman\ın, cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan müteşekkil orduları toplandı; hepsi birarada (onun tarafından) düzenli olarak sevkediliyordu. Neml/17 وَتَفَقَّدَ الطَّيْرَ فَقَالَ مَا لِيَ لَا أَرَى الْهُدْهُدَ أَمْ كَانَ مِنَ الْغَائِبِينَ (Süleyman) kuşları gözden geçirdi ve şöyle dedi: Hüdhüd\ü niçin göremiyorum? Yoksa kayıplara mı karıştı? Neml/20 وَلَقَدْ آتَيْنَا دَاوُودَ مِنَّا فَضْلًاۖ يَا جِبَالُ أَوِّبِي مَعَهُ وَالطَّيْرَۖ وَأَلَنَّا لَهُ الْحَدِيدَ Andolsun, Davud\a tarafımızdan bir üstünlük verdik. "Ey dağlar ve kuşlar! Onunla beraber tesbih edin" dedik. Ona demiri yumuşattık. Sebe’/10 وَالطَّيْرَ مَحْشُورَةًۖ كُلٌّ لَهُ أَوَّابٌ Kuşları da toplu halde onun emri altına vermiştik. Hepsi de ona uyarak zikir ve tesbih ederlerdi. Sâd/19 وَلَحْمِ طَيْرٍ مِمَّا يَشْتَهُونَ Canlarının çektiği kuş etleri, Vâkı’a/21 أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا إِلَى الطَّيْرِ فَوْقَهُمْ صَافَّاتٍ وَيَقْبِضْنَۚ مَا يُمْسِكُهُنَّ إِلَّا الرَّحْمَٰنُۚ إِنَّهُ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ بَصِيرٌ Üstlerinde kanatlarını aça-kapata uçan kuşları (hiç) görmediler mi? Onları (havada) rahman olan Allah\tan başkası tutmuyor. Şüphesiz O her şeyi görmektedir. Mülk/19 طَيْرًا ''' وَرَسُولًا إِلَىٰ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ أَنِّي قَدْ جِئْتُكُمْ بِآيَةٍ مِنْ رَبِّكُمْۖ أَنِّي أَخْلُقُ لَكُمْ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ فَأَنْفُخُ فِيهِ فَيَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ وَأُحْيِي الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُنَبِّئُكُمْ بِمَا تَأْكُلُونَ وَمَا تَدَّخِرُونَ فِي بُيُوتِكُمْۚ إِنَّ فِي ذَٰلِكَ لَآيَةً لَكُمْ إِنْ كُنْتُمْ مُؤْمِنِينَ İsrailoğullarına bir elçi olacak (ve onlara şöyle diyecek:) Size Rabbinizden bir mucize getirdim: Size çamurdan bir kuş sureti yapar, ona üflerim ve Allah\ın izni ile o kuş oluverir. Yine Allah\ın izni ile körü ve alacalıyı iyileştirir, ölüleri diriltirim. Ayrıca evlerinizde ne yeyip ne biriktirdiğinizi size haber veririm. Eğer inanan kimseler iseniz, bunda sizin için bir ibret vardır. Âl-i İmrân/49 إِذْ قَالَ اللَّهُ يَا عِيسَى ابْنَ مَرْيَمَ اذْكُرْ نِعْمَتِي عَلَيْكَ وَعَلَىٰ وَالِدَتِكَ إِذْ أَيَّدْتُكَ بِرُوحِ الْقُدُسِ تُكَلِّمُ النَّاسَ فِي الْمَهْدِ وَكَهْلًاۖ وَإِذْ عَلَّمْتُكَ الْكِتَابَ وَالْحِكْمَةَ وَالتَّوْرَاةَ وَالْإِنْجِيلَۖ وَإِذْ تَخْلُقُ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ بِإِذْنِي فَتَنْفُخُ فِيهَا فَتَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِيۖ وَتُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ تُخْرِجُ الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ كَفَفْتُ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ عَنْكَ إِذْ جِئْتَهُمْ بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ فَقَالَ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْهُمْ إِنْ هَٰذَا إِلَّا سِحْرٌ مُبِينٌ Allah o zaman şöyle diyecek: "Ey Meryem oğlu İsa! Sana ve annene (verdiğim) nimetimi hatırla! Hani seni mukaddes ruh (Cebrail) ile desteklemiştim; (bu sayede) sen beşikte iken de yetişkin çağında da insanlarla konuşuyordun. Sana kitabı (okuyup yazmayı), hikmeti, Tevrat ve İncil\i öğretmiştim. Benim iznimle çamurdan, kuş şeklinde bir şey yapıyordun da ona üflüyordun, hemen benim iznimle o bir kuş oluyordu. Yine benim iznimle anadan doğma körü ve alacalıyı iyileştiriyordun. Ölüleri benim iznimle (hayata) çıkarıyordun. Hani İsrailoğullarını (seni öldürmekten) engellemiştim; kendilerine apaçık deliller (mucizeler) getirdiğin zaman içlerinden inkâr edenler, "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değildir" demişlerdi. Mâide/110 وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْرًا أَبَابِيلَ Onların üstüne ebabil kuşlarını gönderdi. Fil/3 طَائِرٍ وَمَا مِنْ دَابَّةٍ فِي الْأَرْضِ وَلَا طَائِرٍ يَطِيرُ بِجَنَاحَيْهِ إِلَّا أُمَمٌ أَمْثَالُكُمْۚ مَا فَرَّطْنَا فِي الْكِتَابِ مِنْ شَيْءٍۚ ثُمَّ إِلَىٰ رَبِّهِمْ يُحْشَرُونَ Yeryüzünde yürüyen hayvanlar ve (gökyüzünde) iki kanadıyla uçan kuşlardan ne varsa hepsi ancak sizin gibi topluluklardır. Biz o kitapta hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadık. Nihayet (hepsi) toplanıp Rablerinin huzuruna getirilecekler. En’âm/38 طَائِرُكُمْ قَالُوا اطَّيَّرْنَا بِكَ وَبِمَنْ مَعَكَۚ قَالَ طَائِرُكُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِۖ بَلْ أَنْتُمْ قَوْمٌ تُفْتَنُونَ Şöyle dediler: Senin ve beraberindekilerin yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Salih: Size çöken uğursuzluk (sebebi), Allah katında (yazılı) dır. Hayır, siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz, dedi. Neml/47 قَالُوا طَائِرُكُمْ مَعَكُمْۚ أَئِنْ ذُكِّرْتُمْۚ بَلْ أَنْتُمْ قَوْمٌ مُسْرِفُونَ Elçiler şöyle cevap verdi: Sizin uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir. Size nasihat ediliyorsa bu uğursuzluk mudur? Bilakis, siz aşırı giden bir milletsiniz. Yâsîn/19 طَائِرَهُ وَكُلَّ إِنْسَانٍ أَلْزَمْنَاهُ طَائِرَهُ فِي عُنُقِهِۖ وَنُخْرِجُ لَهُ يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ كِتَابًا يَلْقَاهُ مَنْشُورًا Her insanın amelini (veya kaderini) boynuna bağladık. İnsan için kıyamet gününde, açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. İsrâ/13 طَائِرُهُمْ فَإِذَا جَاءَتْهُمُ الْحَسَنَةُ قَالُوا لَنَا هَٰذِهِۖ وَإِنْ تُصِبْهُمْ سَيِّئَةٌ يَطَّيَّرُوا بِمُوسَىٰ وَمَنْ مَعَهُۗ أَلَا إِنَّمَا طَائِرُهُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِ وَلَٰكِنَّ أَكْثَرَهُمْ لَا يَعْلَمُونَ Onlara bir iyilik (bolluk) gelince, "Bu bizim hakkımızdır" derler; eğer kendilerine bir fenalık gelirse Musa ve onunla beraber olanları uğursuz sayarlardı. Bilesiniz ki, onlara gelen uğursuzluk Allah katındandır, fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmezler. A’râf/131 مُسْتَطِيرًا يُوفُونَ بِالنَّذْرِ وَيَخَافُونَ يَوْمًا كَانَ شَرُّهُ مُسْتَطِيرًا O kullar, şiddeti her yere yayılmış olan bir günden korkarak verdikleri sözü yerine getirirler. İnsan/7 Tefsirler de tair Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri İsra 13 . Ayet tefsiri 17/13. '''Ve her insanın amelini boynuna dolayıverdik ve kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkarırız ki, onu açılmış olduğu halde karşılar. 13. (Ve her) mükellef (insanın amelini) takdir edilen ve kendisinin iradesiyle meydana gelen hayır ve şerre ait hareketini (boynuna dolayıverik) yani o hareket, ona fazlasiyle bağlıdır, ondan her halde görülecektir, ona göre mükâfat veya ceza görecektir. Araplar bir fal bakmak için kuşların hareketlerini gözetlerlerdi, onların muhtelif hareketlerini hayır ve şer olarak yommlarlardı. Çünkü kuşlar, ya kendi arzulariyle veya başkalarının tahriki ile uçmaya başlarlar, havalara yükselirler, aşağılara inerler, sağa sola doğru koşarlar, İşte bundan kinaye olarak insanların hayır ve şerrine "tair= kuş" denilmiştir. (Ve kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkarırız ki) onda bütün amelleri yazılmış bulunur (onu) o kitabı insan (açılmış olduğu halde karşılar) o amel defterinde bütün iyilikleri ve kötülükleri hafaze melekleri vasıtasiyle tesbit edilmiş bulunmaktadır. 14. Kitabını oku, bugün senin nefsin senin üzerine hesap sorucu olarak yeter. 14. Ve öyle mükellef her insana ceza gününde denilecektir ki. Ey insani. (Kitabını oku) dünyada iken neler yapmış olduğunu hatırla (bugün senin nefsin senin üzerine hesap sorucu olarak yeter) çünki mahşer gününde her insan kendine verilecek bir kudret ile amel defterlerindeki yazıları tamamen okuyup anlayacaktır, hiç birini inkâr edemeyecektir. Şayet diliyle inkâr edecek olsa diğer bütün organları aleyhinde şahitlikte bulunacaklardır. Allah'ın kudretiyle bunlar mutlaka vaki olacaktır. Bir demir parçası içinde senelerce insanın konuşmaları korunuyor, o demir parçası, bu konuşmaları istenilen zaman aynı şekilde aksettirip duruyor. Artık ilâhî kudret ile bu sorgulamaların meydana geleceğini hangi bir akıl sahibi inkâr edebilir veya imkânsız görebilir?. 15.' Kim doğru yola giderse ancak kendisi için doğru yola gitmiş olur ve her kim sapıtırsa ancak kendi aleyhine olarak sapıtmış bulunur. Ve bir günahkâr kimse başkasının günahını yüklenmez ve biz bir Resul gönderinceye kadar azap ediciler olmadık.' 15. Artık herkes, kendi istikbalini düşünmeli değil midir?. (Kim) bu dünyada (doğru yola giderse) hidayet yolunu takibederse (kendi için doğru yola gitmiş olur) kendisi hidayete erer, selâmete kavuşur, bu doğru hareketinin sevabı, mükâfatı kendisine aittir. (Ve) bilakis (herkim sapıtırsa) hidayete eriştirecek yoldan ayrılırsa (ancak kendi aleyhine olarak sapıtmış bulunur) kendi ihtiyarım kötüye kullanmış, sapıklığa düşmüş, bu dinen yasak hareketinin cezası yalnız kendisine yönelmiş olur. (Ve bir günahkâr kimse, başkasının günahını yüklenmez) herkes kendi günahının cezasına ve sebebiyet verdiği herhangi bir günahın cezasına maruz kalır. Başkasının günahı haksız yere kendisine yükletilmez ve hiçbir kimse, başkasına gelecek olan cezayı üzerine alarak o kimseyi o cezadan kurtaramaz, haklarında ilâhî adalete aykırı bir muamele yapılmaz, herkesin hayrı ve şerri kendi boynuna bağlanmış olacaktır. Ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın inayeti Rabbaniyesine bakınız ki, şöyle buyuruyor: (Ve biz) insanlara (bir Resul gönderinceye kadar) onlara (azap ediciler olmadık) yani: Hiçbir kavime vaktiyle bir Peygamber göndermiş olmayınca onları küfürlerinden dolayı dünyada köklerini kazımak suretiyle azap etmedik, onları büsbütün mahv edip cezalandırmadık. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi gibi. § Bilinmektedir ki: Vaktiyle her ümmete bir Peygamber gönderilmiş, bilahara bütün ümmetlere de Son Peygamber Hz. Muhammed gönderilmiştir. Onun dînî kıyamete kadar bakidir, onun dininin bütün hükümleri doğu ve batıda yayılmıştır, onlara dair binlerce kitaplar yazılmıştır. Artık hiçbir millet, Islâmiyetten haberdar olamadık diye kendisini mazur sayamaz. Ancak fetret (ara) döneminde yaşamış, meselâ: Hazreti Isa ile Peygamber efendimiz arasında, öyle Peygambersiz geçmiş olan bir zamanda bulunmuş insanlar, ve yerkürenin medeniyetten mahrum yerlerinde yaşayıp İslâm dininin yayılmasından habersiz bulunan kimseler hakkında Eş'ariyye imamları ile Maturidiyye imamları arasında ihtilâf vardır. *Şöyle ki: Eş'ariyye imamlarına göre onlar hiçbir şey ile mükellef değildirler, onlar İman etmemelerinden dolayı mesul olmazlar. *Fakat Maturidiye imamlarına göre onlar, namaz, omç gibi ibadetlerle mükellef olmazlarsa da Allah'ın bir olduğunu bilip tasdik etmekle mükellef bulunurlar. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ'nın varlığına imân, yaratılışın gereğidir. Bunu idrâk için insanların sahip oldukları akılları kâfidir, her insanın temiz yaratılışı Allah'ın varlığına şahitlik eder. Bir insan nerede bulunursa bulunsun gözleri önünde parlayıp duran binlerce eşsiz eserler, bir Yüce Yaratıcının varlığını isbata yeter. Tefsiri Kebirde yazılı olduğu üzere insanlara kâinatın Yaratıcısının varlığını telkin etmek ve anlatmak bakımından akıl da bir nevi elçi demektir. Gerçekte akıl, bir ilâhî delildir, Peygamberlerin nübüvvet ve risaletini tasdik için de bu akla ihtiyaç vardır. Eğer akıl bu hususta yeterli olmasa idi, gösterdikleri mucizelere rağmen Peygamberleri de insanların tasdik ile mükellef olmamaları lâzım gelirdi. Velhâsıl: (Vema kurma muazzibin) âyeti kerimesiyle kaldırılan azaptan maksat, dünya azabıdır, veyahut bu azap etmeme hususu, aklen idrak edilmesi mümkün olmayan dinî hükümlerin uygulanmaması haline mahsustur. Yoksa aklen idrakî mümkün olan Allah'ı tanıma hususunda hiçbir kimse mazur değildir. § Maamafih bazı bilginlere göre fıtrat ehli denilen kimseler üç kısımdır: *Birincisi fetret devrinde yaşadıkları halde akıl ve düşünceleriyle Allah'ın birliğini idrak edip tasdik edenlerdir. Bunlar cennet ehlidir. "Kus bin Saide" gibi. *İkincisi: Cenab-ı Hak'ka ortak koşanlardır. Bunlar cehennem ehlidirler. "Amr Bin Lühay" gibi. Bunlar bir mabuda ihtiyaç olduğunu demek ki, akıllariyle hissetmiş oluyorlar da, o halde öyle kendileri gibi mahlûk, âciz putların, kimselerin mabudluk şerefine sahip olamayacağını anlamalı değil midirler?. Bunlar bütün mahlûkatın üstünde varlık sahibi bulunan bir Yüce Yaratıcının varlığına aklen delil getirmekle mükelleftirler. Böyle bir delili getirmedikleri için elbetteki, ahirette azap göreceklerdir. *Üçüncüsü de: Fetret zamanında gaflet üzere yaşayıp ilahlık fikrinden kopmuş olan hiçbir şeyi mabut kabul etmeyen kimselerdir. İşte ihtilâf bu kısım hakkındadır. 16. Ve biz bir beldeyi helak etmek isteyince onun zengin ele başlarına -hakka itaat etmelerini- emir ederiz. Onlar ise orada kötülük işlemiş olurlar. Artık onun üzerine söz -helâkları hakkındaki hüküm- hak olmuş olur. İmdi onu -o beldeyi- tamamen helak ile helak etmiş oluruz. 16. Bu mübarek âyetler, Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bir takım ülkeleri, sapık olan ahalisi yüzünden ve bir kısım kavimleri de günahları sebebiyle nasıl helak etmiş ve edecek olduğunu bildirmektedir. Yalnız dünyayı aceleyle isteyen kâfirlerin müthiş âki-betlerine, ahiret âlemini kazanmaya çalışan müminlerin de övülen istikballerine işaret buyuruyor. Ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın dilediği kullarına dilediğini vereceğine ve onların bir kısmını diğer bir kısmı üzerine nasıl üstün kıldığına ve uhrevî derecelerin ise pek büyük bulunduğuna nazarı dikkati çekmektedir. Şöyle ki: Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri, ilâhî dine muhalefet edenlerin azap göreceklerini beyan buyurmuştur. (Ve) bunun sebeplerine işaret için de buyuruyor ki: (Biz bir beldeyi helak etmek istediğimizde) o beldenin helaki için takdir edilen vakit yaklaşınca (onun) o beldenin (devlet) servet, hâkimiyet (sahiplerine) hayırda, hakka itaatde bulunmalarını Yüce Peygamberler vasıtasiyle (emir ederiz) onlara, o belde halkına selâmet ve saadet vesilesi olan şeyleri bildirmiş oluruz, (onlar ise orada günahta) ve kötülükte (bulunmuş olurlar) Cenab'ı Hak'ka ve Resulüne itaatden kaçınırlar, dikbaşlı bir halde yaşamak isterler (artık onun üzerine) o beldeye yönelik olarak (söz) helakleri hakkındaki hüküm, Peygamberlerinin kendilerine yapmış oldukları ihtar (hak olmuş olur) sabit olarak gerçekleşmiş bulunur, (İmdi onu) o beldeyi tahrip ve halkını yerle bir etmek suretiyle (tamamen helak ile helak etmiş oluruz) bunlar tarihte birer ibret numunesi teşkil etmiş olurlar. Fakat Hak Tealâ'nın emirlerine riayet eden, Peygamberlerine tabi olan kavimler ise güzel bir hayata kavuşmuş, temiz bir şekilde yaşamış dünyalar! da, âhiretleri de güven içinde bulunmuştur. Bunun hilâfına hareket edenler de elbetteki, Allah'ın kahrını hak etmişlerdir. 17. Ve Nuh'tan sonra nice nesilleri helak ettik ve kullarının günahlarına rabbin hebardar ve görücü olması kifayet eder. 17. Helak olan milletler için pek çok örnekler vardır. (Ve) Kısacası (Nuh'tan sonra nice nesillerden) küfr ve isyana düşmüş Ad ve Semud kavimleri gibi birçok toplulukları o kötü halleri sebebiyle (helak ettik) onları lâyık oldukları cezalara kavuşturduk. (Ve kullarının günahlarına Rabbin haberdar ve görücü olması kifayet eder) onları itikatlarına, niyetlerine, amellerine göre mükâfat ve cezaya uğratır. Hiçbir şey yüce zatına karşı meçhul kalamaz. Bir şahıs, yaptığı bir cinayeti başkalarından saklayabilir, kanunî cezadan kurtulabilir. Fakat kendisini Allah'ın azabından kurtaramaz. Artık ey son ümmet!. Siz de o geçmiş ümmetlerin hallerinden, tarihen sabit felâketlerinden birer ibret dersi alınız. Evet.. Ben komşularımın gözlerinden saklanabilirim. Fakat Allah Teâlâ benim gizlice yaptıklarımı da, açıkça yaptıklarımı da şüphe yok ki bilir. 18. Her kim bu çabuk geçeni -bu dünya varlığını- dilerse onun için burada dilediğimiz miktarı çarçabuk veririz, dilediğimize. Sonra ona cehennemi tahsis kılmış oluruz. Oraya kınanmış, kovulmuş bir halde girer. 18. (Herkim bu çabuk geçeni) yalnız bu süratlice yok olan dünya varlığını (dilerse onun için burada) bu dünyada (dilediğimiz miktarı çarçabuk veririz.) Evet.. Onlardan (dilediğimize) veririz, onları böyle yalnız dünyevî bir varlığa sahip kılarız. (Sonra ona cehennemi tahsis kılmış oluruz) ona orada azap ederiz (oraya kınanmış) ayıplanmış (kovulmuş) Allah'ın rahmetinden uzaklaştırılmış (bir halde girer) o ateşli yerlerde azap görür durur. 19. Ve her kim mümin olduğu halde ahireti diler ve onun için -gerektiği şekilde- bir çaba çalışırsa işte o gibi kimselerin çalışmaları kabul edilmiştir. 19. (Ve) bilakis (herkim mümin olduğu halde ahireti ister) ahiret nimetlerini kavuşmak için güzel amellerde bulunur (ve onun için) gerektiği şekilde (bir çaba ile çalışırsa) öyle putları ve diğer mahlûkları mabud edinerek onlardan yardım isteğinde bulunmazsa (işte o gibî) samimi mümin (kimselerin çalışmaları) ibadet ve itaatları Allah katında makbul (Şükre lâyık bulunur) ahiret âleminde nimetlere kavuşacak olanlar işte bu gibi hakîki mümin olan zatlardır. Diğer tefsirler ... metni gözönünde bulundurursa, açıkça görülür ki bu, Kur'ân'ın tefsiri değil, ... İkincisi 'tâir' sözcüğü şayet bir kuşa değil de bir grup insana işaret etseydi, "söz' ... İsra Suresi 13. ayette tair kelimesi kader anlamında mı kullanılmıştır ... www.sorularlaislamiyet.com/.../isra-suresi-13-ayette-tair-kelimesi-kader-anl... 6 Ara 2012 - “Sorumluluk” diye çevirdiğimiz 13. âyetteki tâir kelimesi sözlükte “kuş” demek olup burada mecaz olarak ... (Bk. Diyanet Tefsiri, Kur'an Yolu: c. İSRÂ 13 meali | İSRÂ Suresi 13. âyet-i kerimesi meâlleri - Kur'ân ... www.kuranmeali.org/17/isra_suresi/13.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx Ayetin Tefsiri : "İSRÂ suresi, 13. ayeti" tefsiri .... Süleyman Ateş, : Her insanın tâir( kuş)ini boynuna bağladık, kıyâmet günü onun için, açılmış olarak bulacağı bir ... Delil üt-tefasir : ilm-i tefsir ve... - HathiTrust catalog.hathitrust.org/Record/008922226 By: Mehmed Tahir, 1861-1926. Published: (1906); Osmanlı müʻellifleri : Osmanlıların zuhûrundan zaminimiza kadar gelen ve mesleklerine eser yazan Türk ... Kuran-ı Kerim Tefsiri - Haberler.com www.haberler.com/dini-bilgiler/tefsir-isra-suresi/ Tefsir. Hz. Peygamber'in Mekke'deki Mescid-i Harâm'dan Kudüs'teki Mescid-i ..... Tefsir. “Sorumluluk” diye çevirdiğimiz 13. âyetteki tâir kelimesi sözlükte “kuş” ... Tefsir Dersleri: Sâd Suresi Tefsir (36-39) - Mevdudi kerimbirkitap.blogspot.com/2012/03/sad-suresi-tefsir-36-39-mevdudi.html 12 Mar 2012 - Günümüz yazarlarından bazıları, ayetteki 'cin' ve 'tair' kelimelerinin, ... Ne var ki bunlar, Kur'an-ı yanlış tefsir etmenin en kötü örnekleridir. kuranikerim Ahzab suresi mevdudi tefhimul kuran tefsiri kuran-i kerim www.sevdalara.net/.../Ahzab-suresi-mevdudi-tefhimul-kuran-tefsiri.html?... kuranikerim Ahzab suresi mevdudi tefhimul kuran tefsiri kurani kerim. ... Kasım, Tahir, Tayyib, Zeyneb, Rukiyye, Ümmü Gülsüm, Fatıma." (İbn Hişam: cilt. 1, s. 202 ). Bir Ayet Bir Tefsir • Manevi Hayatımız • Samanyolu (STV) Fanları.Com www.samanyolufanlari.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=20447 25 Oca 2012 - 9 gönderi - ‎4 yazar Bu hususu tefsir sadedinde bir kaç şey söylenebilir: ... insanın boynuna bağlanan bu “tâir”, ondan hiç ayrılmayan vicdanın derinliklerinde daima ... Elçilerin Vazifesi(TEFSİR) - Ehl-i Basiret www.ehlibasiret.com › ~ Allah (CC) ve Rasulu (Sav) köşesi ~ › Tefsir 16 Nis 2010 - 1 gönderi - ‎1 yazar İbn'ul-Munzir, şöyle rivayet eder: «İbn Abbas tair kelimesini uğursuzluk ile tefsir etmiştir». Yani uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir, o da küfür ... Tahir Galip Seratlı hakkında | Sufi Yayınları - Sufi Kitap www.sufi.com.tr/yazarlar/tahir-galip-seratlı.aspx?harf=&list=1 Tahir Galip Seratlı kitapları Tahir Galip Seratlı özgeçmişi. ... Ahsenü'l Kasas – Yusuf Suresi'nin Tefsiri (Hikâyelerin En Güzeli) Vahdet-i Vücud Hakkında Eskimez ... ---- uçan, uçucu (Tayeran. dan) Uçucu. Uçan. Türetilmiş Kelimeler (bis) taire, taire, tai, tai dili, tai long, taian, taib, backstairs, downstairs, hetaerahetaira uçan (nedir ne demek) Uçmak eylemini yapan. İki yelkenli gemi. script adj. flying, roving, volant. uçucu (nedir ne demek) Uçma yeteneği veya özelliği olan. Buhar veya gaz durumuna geçebilen. Pilot. Düşük sıcaklıkta az ısı ile uçabilen (özdek). Düşük sıcaklıkta az ısı ile uçabilen (özdek). Petrol, parfüm gibi çabuk buharlaşan maddeler. Uçuculuk özelliği taşıyan. Evaporating. Flying. Volatile. Altair. Fugacious. Pilot. Pilot pilot. Flüchtig Volatile Altair Volatil bakınız *Araf 130 *Yasin 2 . Sayfa Dış linkler *Twitter : cenahı tair Kuş kanadı. (Osmanlıca'da yazılışı: cenah-ı tâir) Türetilmiş Kelimeler (bis) cena, cenab, cenabet, cenabı hak, cenabı hakk, alicenap, alicenaplık, canlı cenaze, cenabet, cenabıhak cenah (nedir ne demek) Kuş kanadı. Kol, pazı. Yan, taraf. Kanat Örnek: Ben takımımla beraber taburun sağ cenahını himaye için tepelere çıktım. Ö. Seyfettin Bk. kanat Kanat, taraf, kısım. (Vicdanın ziyası ulum-u diniyyedir. Aklın nuru, fünun-u medeniyedir. İkisinin imtizacı ile hakikat tecelli eder. O iki cenah ile talebenin himmeti pervaz eder. İftirak ettikleri vakit, birincisinde taassub, ikincisinde hile, şüphe tevellüd eder. Mün.) Wing; flank. kanat (nedir ne demek) Kuşlarda ve böceklerde uçmayı sağlayan organ Örnek: Kuşun kanatlarını kısıp bir taş parçası gibi yere süzüldüğü gözümün önündedir. M. Ş. Esendal Balıklarda yüzgeç. Bir uçağın havada durmasını sağlayan taşıyıcı aerodinamik güçlerin etkilediği yatay yüzey. Kapı, pencere, dolap gibi dikine açılıp kapanan şeylerin kapağı Yan, taraf. Meclis, parti vb. topluluklarda düşünce yönünden özellik gösteren taraflardan her biri. Fırıldak biçiminde olan şeylerde kol. Angıç. Böceklerin uçma organı. Kuşlarda ve yarasalarda uçmaya yarayacak biçimde değişmiş olan yapılar. Zar biçiminde herhangi bir uzantı. Ala. Nematodlarda bulunan kütiküla değişikliği, vücudun yan tarafında bulunan ve dalgalanma biçimindeki hareketi destekleyen omurga benzeri kalınlaşmalar. Kuşlarda ve böceklerde uçmayı sağlayan organ. (C.: Kanavat) Yeraltına döşenmiş olan künk. Küçük kanal, su borusu. Trol ağının ön iki yanında maçalarla omuz bölgesi arasında yer alan bölüm. Wing. Flank. Vane. Flanking. Aerofoil. Flap. Limb. Pinion. Fin, plane, surface. Ala, wing. Butterflies. Ptero-. Sail. Leaf. Shutter. Panel. Airfoil. Flügel Ail tair (nedir ne demek) (Tayeran. dan) Uçucu. Uçan. kuş (nedir ne demek) Yumurtlayan omurgalılardan, akciğerli, sıcakkanlı, vücudu tüylerle örtülü, gagalı, iki ayaklı, iki kanatlı uçucu hayvanların ortak adı Örnek: Çalıların üstünde kuşlar cıvıldayarak uçuşuyordu. Ö. Seyfettin Aves sınıfından yumurtlayan, akciğerli, sıcak kanlı, vücudu tüylerle örtülü, gagalı, iki ayaklı, iki kanatlı, uçucu hayvanların ortak adı. Bird. Callow. Fowl. Ornitho-. Elmalı Araf suresi 130 ayet tefsiri Sadeleştirme tefsir Araf Suresi/130-141 *130- Gerçekten biz, Firavun sülâlesini, senelerce kıtlık ve gelir noksanlığı içinde tutup kıvrandırdık ki, düşünüp ibret alsınlar. *131- Fakat kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman, işte bu bizim hakkımızdır, dediler, başlarına bir kötülük gelince de, işte bu Musa ile yanındakilerin uğursuzluğu yüzünden, dediler. İyi bilin ki, onların uğursuzluğu Allah katındandır. Lâkin çoğu bunu bilmezler. *132- "Ve sen büyülemek için her ne mucize getirirsen getir, biz sana inanacak değiliz," dediler. *133- Biz de kudretimizin ayrı ayrı alâmetleri olmak üzere başlarına tufan , çekirge , haşereler , kurbağalar ve kan gönderdik , yine inad edip direndiler ve çok mücrim (suçlu) bir kavim oldular. *134- Ne zaman ki, azap üzerlerine çöktü, dediler ki, "Ey Musa! Bizim için Rabbine dua et, sana olan ahdi hürmetine eğer bizden bu azabı kaldırır uzaklaştırırsan, yemin olsun ki, sana kesinlikle iman edeceğiz. Ve İsrailoğullarını seninle birlikte göndereceğiz." *135- Ne zaman ki, belli bir süreye kadar onlardan azabı kaldırdık, derhal yeminlerini bozdular. *136- Biz de, âyetlerimizi inkâr ettikleri ve onlara kulak vermedikleri için kendilerinden intikam aldık da hepsini denizde boğduk. *137- Ve o hırpalanıp ezilmekte olan kavmi de yeryüzünün, bereketle donattığımız doğusuna ve batısına mirasçı yaptık. Ve böylece Rabbinin, İsrailoğullarına olan o güzel vaadi, sabırları yüzünden gerçekleşti. Biz de Firavun ile kavminin yapageldikleri sanat eserlerini ve diktikleri binaları yerle bir ettik. 130- Gerçekten de Firavun sülâlesini yıllar boyu, gelirlerini kısmak ile sıkmaya başladık. Sene yıl anlamına olduğu gibi, bilhassa şiddetli kuraklık ve kıtlık yılı mânâsına da gelir ki, burada böyle tefsir edilmiştir. Ve bu anlama göre "sinîn" kelimesinde iki lugat vardır. En meşhuru, cem-i müzekker-i salim gibi "vav" ile ve "ya" ile îrab olunup, ref' halinde ve nasb haliyle cerr halinde okumak ve izafet halinde "nûn" un düşmesiyledir ki, âyet bu lügat üzeredir. Diğeri, "ennecm " ve "eddeberan " gibi çok kullanılan isimlerden olarak munsarif veya gayr-i munsarif müfred îrabiyle îrablanarak "ya" muhafaza edilir ve "nûn" izafette de sabit kalır. Nitekim şair: demiştir. Bir hadisi şerifte de iki lugat üzere ve''' "Allahım, onlar üzerine, Yusuf'un kıtlık seneleri gibi kıtlık senesi ver."' diye vârid olmuştur ki, Kureyş müşrikleri aleyhinde bir bedduadır. Burada "Biz her hangi bir ülkeye bir peygamber gönderdiysek, onun halkını yalvarıp yakarsınlar diye mutlaka yoksulluk ve darlıkla sıkmışızdır." (A'raf, 7/94 ) içeriğinin daha ayrıntılı olarak açıklaması vardır. Bu suretle Firavun kavmi hakkında da bu ilâhî sünnet uygulanmış ve ansızın helak edilmemişlerdir ki, düşünebilsinler, uyanık olsunlar diye. Yani bu, bir ihtar ve uyarı idi ki, akıllarını başlarına alsınlar, çeşitli durumları mukayese etsinler, hadlerini bilsinler, Allah'ı düşünsünler de hakkın emrine karşı direnmekten ve azgınlıktan vazgeçsinler, küfürden ve zulümden tevbe etmeye imkân bulsunlar diye yapılmıştı. Zira bu gibi tasarrufatın ve tabiat kuvvetlerine hükmetmenin insan gücünün üstünde olduğuna şüphe yoktur. Ve bu gibi afetleri normal ve olağan saymaya da imkân yoktur. Çünkü tabiat olsa idi ya daimi olarak bolluk veya tekdüzeliğe bağlı olarak sürekli kıtlık olması gerekirdi. Bu gibi olaylar ise tabiatın değişkenliğine ilişkin olaylardır ve bunların tabiatler üzerinde hakim olan Rabbanî kudretin iradesinin eseri olduğu açıktır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, nimet bolluğu ve refah içinde yaşayan ve kendi üstünde hiçbir kuvvet ve kudret tanımayan, tanımak istemeyen, hakka karşı savaş açmak isteyen mağrur bir kavmin iktisadi hayatına vurulan bu gibi semavi darbeler, henüz cürümlerinin cezası olmamakla beraber, kendilerine hadlerini ve durumlarını bildiren ve bu hallerine devam ettikleri takdirde aday oldukları akıbeti ihtar eden birer ilâhî uyarı olduğunu ve bunları başlarına getiren Allah Teâlâ'nın, kendilerini her zaman için mahvetmeye gücü yeten bir mutlak hakim bulunduğunu ve bundan dolayı ilâhî emirlere karşı direnmekten ve inad etmekten sakınmak gerektiğini ilan eden fiilî âyetler, tabiî alâmetlerdir. Bir musibetin bin nasihatten daha etkili bir terbiye aracı olduğu da akıldan çıkarılmamalıdır. 'Şimdi bu âyetten şu sonuçlar çıkarılabilir: 1- İnsan hayatında ekonomik şartların pek büyük önemi vardır. '''Bir toplum için ekonomik hayatın sarsıntıya uğraması veya kaybolması, bir helâk işareti veya başlangıcıdır. '''Genelde üretim yolunda olduğu zaman, ferdî anlamdaki sıkıntıların giderilmesine çare bulunabilirse de, bütün iktisadi hayatın şartlarının bozulması, bütünüyle toplumun felaketine sebep olabilir. İktisadın şartları ise iki esasta toplanır: Allah'ın yaratılıştan verdiği zenginlikler ile o zenginlikleri işleyip değerlendirecek insanların ahlâkı. İnsanların ahlâkının bozulması, yaratılıştan gelen feyiz ve bereketin kesilmesine sebep olabilir. Yaratılıştan gelen feyiz ve bereketlerin kesilmesi ise bütünün helâki demek olur. Şu halde ahlâklılığın özünün, ancak Allah Teâlâ'ya kullukta, yani insanların kendi heva ve heveslerine değil, Hak Teâlâ'nın koymuş olduğu ilâhî nizama, hayır nizamına uymak ve bağlanmak, şer ve fesattan kaçınmak ve ittikada aranması gerekir. 2- Allah Teâlâ'nın rahmetinin genişliğini anlamalı ki, '''Firavun kavmi gibi, her bakımdan helâke hak kazanmış olan bir kavmi bile hemen helâk etmeyip, onları daha önceden sözlü ve fiilî bir takım uyarılar ile kendine gelmeye davet ediyor. Şu halde insanlar Allah'ın rahmetinden mahrum kalmamak için hakkın âyetlerini tanımalı, firavunları ve onların sihirli oyunlarını bir yana bırakmalı, Allah adamlarının nasihatını dinlemeli, hiç olmazsa musibetlerden ibret almalı da sonuçta Allah'ın aman vermez kudretli eli uzandığı zaman, hakkın inkârcısı ve düşmanı halinde yakalanmaktan korunmalıdır. İmanı olan hadisi şerifinde beyan buyurulduğu üzere bir delikten iki kere sokulmaz. Geçmişteki felaketlerden ibret alır da tekerrürüne sebep olmazlar. Fakat kalbleri mühürlenmiş olanların bütün ibret ve intibah kabiliyetleri söner de şâirin: : Geçmişten adam ibret alırmış ne masal şey... : Üçbin senelik kıssa yarım hisse mi verdi? : Tarihi tekerrür diye tarif ediyorlar. : Hiç ibret alınsaydı tekerrür mü ederdi? dediği gibi tarihteki felaketler şekilden şekile tekerrür eder, gider. 131- Nitekim küfrü ve zulmü huy edinmiş olan Firavun kavmi , bu ilâhî uyarılardan sonra uyanmadılar da kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman, (refah geldiği sıralar) bu sırf bize ait dediler, ve kendilerine bir fenalık, bir kıtlık ve sıkıntı ve herhangi bir musibet gelirse Musa ile yanındakilere uğursuzluk isnad ederler, tatayyür ve teşe'üm eylerler onların uğursuzluğuna yorarlardı. İyi bak, onların tâirleri ancak Allah katındadır. Yani uğur veya uğursuzluk sayılacak kuşları, bütün talihleri, bahtları, yaratılıştan iyi veya kötü bütün nasipleri ancak Allah katındadır "hepsi Allah katındandır" (Nisâ, 4/78), ve lâkin çokları bilmezler. Bilmedikleri için de şuna buna isnad ederler. Yahut uğursuzluğun sebebi ancak Allah katındadır. Başlarına gelen ve gelecek olan musibetler ancak Allah tarafındandır da çoğu bunu bilmezler. (İsra, 17/13 . âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Cahiliye devrinde "ıyâfet-i tayr" denilen bir falcılık geleneği vardı. Bir yere gidecekleri zaman bir kuş uçururlar, kuş sağa giderse uğur, sola giderse uğursuzluk sayarlardı. Yine bunun gibi, karga ve benzeri kuşların çığlık atmasından da uğursuzluk anlamı çıkarırlardı. Bundan dolayı herhangi bir şeyden uğursuzluk beklemeye, yani uğursuzluk sayıp kuşkulanmaya "tatayyür" denilmiş, gerek kuş, gerek başka şey olsun şom kabul edilen şeylere de "tayr, tâir, tıyâre" adı verilmiştir. Gerçi esas itibariyle uğur veya uğursuzluktan daha genel anlamlıdır. Fakat hep şom olan şeylerde kullanılmıştır ve tatayyür de daima uğursuzluk demek olmuştur. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) "Uğursuzluk ve baykuş yoktur." hadis-i şerifi ile "tıyereyi" yasaklamış ve iptal etmiştir. Bununla beraber cahiliye âdeti olan bu tatayyür meselesine avam arasında çoğunlukla rastlanılır. Mesela, bizim ülkemizde baykuşla uğursuzluk düşüncesine kapılanlar pek çoktur. Hatta hüma kuşu mutlulukta, baykuş uğursuzlukta birer atasözü gibi edebiyatımıza girmiştir. İşte Arapça "tâir" deyimi de böyle baykuş gibi uğursuzluk sebebi sayılan her hangi bir kuş veya hümâ gibi uğur veya baykuş gibi uğursuzluk sayılan mutlak kuş mânâsından, istiare yoluyla şer sebebi mânâsına veya hayır sebebi mânâsına kullanılır ki, şer sebebi için kullanıldığında baykuş, hayır sebebi için kullanıldığında talih kuşu, baht kuşu demek gibidir. Bundan başka bir de Araplar "Malı kavim arasında uçurdum da her birine kendi hissesi uçtu, yani nasibi erdi." derler. Nitekim bizim dilimizde de şuradan buradan keyfe göre gelen mallara da "tayyarat" denildiği bilinmektedir. Bu açıdan ele alındığında bir kimsenin kaderden uçan nasibi, kısmeti, bahtı, talihi, şansı mânâsına gelir. Firavun kavminin bahtına bakınız ki Allah Teâlâ, onlara, Musa gibi ulu bir peygamber göndermiş, başlarına böyle bir devlet ve talih kuşu uçurmuş da onlar bununla kendilerini mutlu ve bahtiyar bilecek ve ona uyup huzur bulacak yerde tutmuşlar onu ve ona uyanları, kendileri için uğursuzluk sebebi saymaya kalkmışlar. İşte ilâhî takdirden kendi hisselerine düşen nasipleri bu bedbahtlık, bu kalb katılığı olmuştur. Bu şom düşünce, bu anlayışsızlık, bu bozuk ruh hali, onların Allah katında sabit olan uğursuzluklarının esas sebebi olmuş, tairleri de böylece kendi boyunlarına takılmıştır. Bu ne bahtsızlıktır ki, uyansınlar ve kendilerine gelsinler diye Allah, kendilerini sıkıntıya düşürdükçe şomluğun sebebi kendi amelleri olduğunu bilmediler de Musa'dan bildiler. 132- ve "Bizi büyülemek için bize her ne âyet getirirsen getir, her ne mucize gösterirsen göster, biz sana yine de inanacak değiliz." dediler. Küfür ve inkârda bu kadar kararlı olmaktan daha uğursuz ne olabilir? 133- Bunun üzerine biz de onların başına tûfan, çekirge, haşereler, kurbağalar ve kan gönderdik. * "Tufan": Basra dilcileri "tufan" ın tavaftan geldiğini ve onun çoğulu olduğunu söylediler. Kûfe dilcileri ise bunun aslında "rüchan" gibi masdar olduğunu ileri sürdüler ki, mübalağa için tesmiye bilmasdar demektir. İbnü Atıyye'nin açıklamasına göre; tufan, tavaf eden her şeye şamil olur. Ancak şiddetli su ve yağmurda kullanıldığı daha çoktur. Zeccac demiştir ki, tufan, herhangi bir şeyin çok ve yaygın olanı ve bütün kavmi içine alacak genişlikte olanıdır. Nitekim birçok şehirleri kapsamına alan su baskınlarına tufan denilir. Bunun gibi, katliam bir tufan ve silip süpüren ölüm, yani süpürücü ölet; kıran, salgın ölüm de bir tufan demektir... İlh. Mücahid ve Vehb'den nakledildiğine göre; Yemen lehçesinde tâûn hastalığına, yani koleraya tufan denilirmiş. Ebû Kılâbe dahi "cüderi" yani çiçek hastalığının ilk önce Firavun kavminde meydana gelen bir salgın, bir tufan olduğunu söylemiştir. Velhasıl lugat açısından tufan kendi dilimizde de bilindiği ve kullanıldığı üzere, şiddetli yağmur, sel ve su baskını anlamına olmakla beraber, herhangi bir şeyin çokluğu ve bolluğu için de kullanılır. Fakat çoğunlukla bu mânâya, hele tek başına kullanıldığı zaman tamamiyle "sel" anlamına gelir. Bu şöhretin sebebi de Nuh tufanıdır. Ve bunun için buradaki tufanın ne olduğu hakkında zikrolunan mânâlar çerçevesinde değişik nakiller yapılmıştır ve Hz. Aişe'den "mevt-i carif" yani süpürücü ölüm, diye bir rivayet nakledilmiş ise de çoğunlukla tefsir âlimleri Abdullah ibnü Abbas'dan rivayet olunan "boğucu sel" felaketi mânâsını tercih etmişlerdir ki, bu da tufanın en yaygın olan kendi mânâsı demektir. Bu tufanın da Bir hafta boyunca aralıksız yağan şiddetli bir yağmur veya Nil nehrinin olağanüstü bir taşması ile meydana gelen büyük bir sel tufanı olduğu hakkında iki ayrı rivayet vardır ki, bizce bu ikisinin bir arada olmuş olmasında çelişkili bir durum yoktur. Bu tufan Mısır halkını evleri içinde basıp ve tahrip etmiş, bununla beraber içlerinde bulunan İsrailoğulları'na zararı dokunmamıştır. *"Cerâd": Bilinen ekin çekirgesidir ki, bütün yeşil ürünleri çok kısa sürede yer bitirir, çırılçıplak eder. Bu demektir ki, tufandan sonra biten kuvvetli ve gür ekinleri yemiş bitirmiştir. *"Kummel": Hakkında bir kaç tefsir vardır: Birincisi henüz tohumundan yeni çıkmış ve kanatlanmamış çekirge yavrusudur ki, buna ve gayet küçük karıncalara dahi denilir. İkincisi buğdaya düşen güvedir ki, buğday biti denilir. Bu iki mânâ Abdullah b. Abbas'dan rivayet edilmiştir. Üçüncüsü siyah renkli küçük böcekler, yani başta bit olmak üzere genellikle siyah kabuklu küçük haşereler ki bu mânâ, Hasen ve Saîd b. Cübeyr'den nakledilmiştir. Daha önceki görüşlerle birlikte ele alındığında, aşağıda geleceği şekilde çeşitli tefsirlerin hepsini içine almaktadır. Nitekim Habib b. Sabit, "cu'lan" yani bok böcekleri diye, Ebu Ubeyde "hamnan" denilen bir nevi kurd ve kene diye, Ebu Atay-ı Horasanî ve Zeyd b. Eslem, kummeli maruf, yani kehle dediğimiz bilinen bittir, kummel de kaml de birer lugattır, diye zikretmişlerdir. Ve İbnü Zeyd'den hikaye edilerek, pire olduğu da söylenmiştir. Hasılı "Kummel" Firavun kavminin ya ürünlerine, ya bedenlerine veya her ikisine birden üşüşmüş olan çeşitli cinsteki küçük haşerelerdir. *"Dafadi'": Dıfda'ın çoğulu ki, kurbağa demektir. Başlarına kurbağa yağmış ve her taraflarına dolmuş. *"Dem": Kan demektir. Cumhurun kavline göre içecekleri su da kan olmuş Nil nehri kan olarak akmış. Fakat Zeyd b. Eslem gibi bazıları demiştir ki, bu kan ruaf, yani burun kanaması idi, Allah başlarına bu belayı sarmıştı. Bu çeşitli görüşler ve rivayetler içinde pek çok tefsirci açıklamaları özet olarak şu şekilde rivayetle nakledilegelmiştir: Sekiz gün '''geceli gündüzlü şiddetli bir yağmur yağmış, kimse evinden dışarı çıkamamış, seller evlere dolmuş, boğazlarına kadar su içinde kalmışlar, aralarında bulunan İsrailoğulları'nın evlerine ise bir şey olmamış. Böylece bir hafta boyunca bütün Mısır bir deniz gibi olmuş, işten güçten kalmışlar. Bu boğulma tehlikesi altında Hz. Musa'ya başvurup "Rabbine dua et, bu belayı başımızdan kaldır da sana iman edelim." demişler. O da dua etmiş, tehlike savuşmuş, fakat bundan sonra bitkiler öyle fışkırmış ki, arazide benzeri görülmemiş bir feyiz ve bereket ihtimali baş göstermiş. Bunu görünce "Bizim korktuğumuz şey, bir musibet değilmiş, meğer bir büyük hayırmış." demişler, iman etmekten vazgeçmişler. Bunun üzerine Allah çekirge âfeti göndermiş, ekinlerini ve meyva bahçelerini yiyen çekirge sürüleri evlerine, tavanlarına ve elbiselerine kadar üşüşmüş, yine Musa Aleyhisselam'a koşup feryad etmişler, Allah Teâlâ da bir rüzgar göndermiş çekirgeleri sürüp denize dökmüş. Bakmışlar ki, geriye kalan ürünleri kendilerine yetecek "Eh bu kalan bize yetişir." demişler, yine iman etmemişler. Bunun üzerine Allah Teâlâ, onlara bitleri musallat etmiş, çekirgeden arta kalan ürünleri yemeye, elbise ve bedenlerine kadar girip kanlarını emmeye başlamış. Hz Musa'ya üçüncü defa gelip yine feryad etmişler, Allah'ın izniyle bu bela da başlarından uzaklaştırılmış. "Artık" demişler, "senin bir sihirbaz olduğunda hiç şüphemiz kalmadı." Daha sonra deniz tarafından gayet yoğun bir karaltı çıkmış ve başlarına kurbağalar yağmaya başlamış, öyle ki, yerleri yurtları kurbağa ile dolmuş. Her hangi bir örtüye veya yiyeceğe el atsalar, hemen bir kurbağa çıkar, ağızlarına, burunlarına atılırmış. Dördüncü defa tekrar gelip yine yalvarmışlar, o da kendilerinden kuvvetli bir ant alarak Allah'a dua etmiş, Allah Teâlâ, bu kurbağa belasını da bir yağmurla sürüp denize dökmüş ve onlardan uzaklaştırmış, lakin onlar yine antlarını bozmuşlar, küfür ve fesattan vazgeçmemişler. Bunun üzerine de Allah Teâlâ kan göndermiş, içecekleri ve kullanacakları sular kan olmuş kalmış. Birisi bir İsrailoğlu'nun ağzından bir yudum su sormak (emmek) istese o bile kan kesilirmiş veyahut sürekli olarak burunlarından kan fışkırırmış. ''' Sonra bu âfetlerin her birinin süresi hakkında da çeşitli rivayetler vardır. Bu arada Hz. Musa'nın sihirbazlara galip gelmesinden sonra Firavun kavmi içinde on sene kaldığı ve bu mucizelerini bu müddet içinde gösterdiği de rivayet olunmuştur. Fakat Ebu Hayyan'ın da hatırlattığı şekilde, şundan gaflet olunmamalıdır ki, bunların niteliği ve süreleri, yani ne şekilde ve ne kadar bir zaman içinde meydana geldiği hakkındaki haberlerin kaynağı İsrailiyat denilen İsrailoğulları'nın nakil ve rivayetleridir. Âyette, nitelik ve süre hakkında hiçbir bilgi ve işarete yer verilmeksizin ancak bu gibi felaketlerin onlara gönderildiği zikr olunmuştur ve buyurulmuştur ki; Mufassal mufassal âyetler olarak, yani, her biri ayrı ayrı birer açık delil olarak gönderildi. Onlardan her biri Musa'nın hak peygamberliğine ve Allah'ın kudretinin sonsuzluğuna ve Firavun kavminin helâke doğru gittiğine, hak ve hakikatı anlayıp bir an önce Allah'a iman edip, yalvarmalarına, tevbe edip yola gelmelerine delalet eden açık, seçik belgeler idi. Onlar kibre kapıldılar, büyüklük tasladılar, iman etmeyi kibirlerine yediremediler. Ve bunlar böyle mücrimler, günahkârlar sürüsü bir kavim idiler. Öyle ahlaksız bir kavim ki, tepelerine bela indimi, 134- "Ey Musa! Rabbine, sana verdiği nebilik ahdi ile yalvar, bizim için O'na dua et, yemin olsun ki, eğer bizden bu belayı uzaklaştırırsan, kesinkes sana iman edeceğiz ve İsrailoğulları'nı seninle birlikte mutlaka ve mutlaka göndereceğiz." derlerdi. 135- Erişecekleri bir vakte (yani bir müddete) kadar, kendilerinden azabı kaldırdıkmı hemen ahitlerini bozarlardı. O ferahlığı ebediyyen sürecekmiş sanırlardı. Azabın biri giderse, arkasından bir başkasının gelebileceğini düşünmezlerdi, hatta kaç defa tekerrürüne rağmen düşünmezlerdi. İlk fırsatta yine sözlerinden cayar, yeminlerini bozarlardı. Böyle ahlâksız ve tutarsız bir kavim idiler. 136- En sonunda biz de onlardan intikam aldık, yani nimeti kaldırdık, büsbütün bela ve musibete uğramalarını irade eyledik de kendilerini denizde boğduk, garkeyledik. Çünkü âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve bütün parlaklığına rağmen onları görmezlikten geldiler. Hep yalan diyorlardı, ders almak için bir kere olsun onları dikkate almıyorlardı. Uyanma kabiliyetleri bütünüyle tükenmiş idi. Şimdi Allah'ın kudretini düşünmeli ki, ilâhî âyetlere karşı bu kadar insafsız olan zalim ve bozguncuların ve kendi güç ve kuvvetlerine mağrur olarak, İsrailoğulları'nın nesillerini mahvetmek isteyen gafil ve kibirli mücrimlerin âkıbetleri işte böyle bir belaya uğramak oldu. 137-İşte bunları gark ettik, suda boğduk, ve kahır altında ezilmekte olan kavmi, -yani İsrail kavmini yeryüzünün bereketle donattığımız doğularına ve batılarına mirasçı kıldık. Daha sonra İsrailoğulları, Firavun'un suda boğulduğu yerin doğusunda bulunan Şam ve batısında bulunan Mısır arazisinin büyük bir kısmına malik olmuşlardır, Firavun'lardan ve Amalika'dan sonra oralarda diledikleri gibi tasarruf etmişlerdi. Ve böylece ya Muhammed, Rabbinin o güzel sözü, İsrailoğulları'na karşı sabırları sebebi ile tamam oldu, yerini buldu. Kasas Sûresi'nde de geleceği üzere "Biz de istiyorduk ki, orada ezilmekte olanlara lutfedelim, onları önder yapalım ve kendilerini Firavun'un mülküne mirasçı kılalım". Onlara orada kuvvet ve üstünlük verelim de Firavun'a, Hâmân'a ve ordularına korktukları şeyi bir gösterelim." (Kasas, 27/5-27/6) diye beyan olunan ve daha önce Musa'nın diliyle İsrailoğulları'na "Umulur ki, Rabb'i-niz, düşmanınızı helâk eder de sizi yeryüzüne mirasçı kılar." (A'raf, 7/129) diye müjdelenen ilâhî vaad İsrailoğulları hakkında tamamen gerçekleşti. Şurası çok dikkat çekicidir ki, sadece sabırları sebebiyle gerçekleşti. Firavun'un ve kavminin yapageldikleri sanat eserlerini, sanat diye ortaya koydukları şeyleri ve yükselttikleri, diktikleri köşkleri veya diktikleri bahçeleri yerle bir ettik, başlarına geçirdik. Medeniyetlerini ve mâmûrelerini, Hâmân'ın köşkü gibi yüksek binaları harebeye çevirdik. İşte özetle Firavun kavminin durumu ve âkıbeti! Şimdi de "bakacak ki, nasıl yapacaksınız" (A'raf, 7/129) âyetinin hükmü uyarınca bundan böyle İsrailoğulları'nın kıssasına geçelim, bir de onların neler yaptığını izleyelim: Firavun kavmini batırdık; Beyanın nevilerinde tair tartışması Beyanın Nevileri : ilam izhar tebyin Beyanın Nevileri : 351 -: Beyan, lügatte ilâm izhar, tebyin demektir. îlmi usulde: bir sözden veya filden maksat ne olduğunu o söze, o fi'le müteallik bir söz veya fî'l ile izhar ve i'lam etmekten ibarettir.- Beyan, bir nevi delildir, muradı müsbittir ve berveçhiâti beş nev'e münkasimdir: (1) : Beyanı takrir: bir sözü mecaza veya hususa hami etmeği kat' edecek bir şey ile te'kit demektir. Şöyle ki: bir sözün mecaza ihtimâli bir şey ile kesilip atılırsa o sözün bir hakikat olduğu tezahür eder. Ve bir sözün hususa ihtimâli bir şey ile kesilip bertaraf edilirse o sözün âm olduğu taayyün eyler. Meselâ: -iki kanadile uçar bir kuş yoktur ki) kavli şerifindeki tairden murad, hakikaten kuştur. Çünkü «bicenahayhi» kelâmı, bir beyanı takrirdir, bu tair ile hakikaten uçan herhangi bir kuş murad edildiğini ilâm etmektedir. KezaKk: inazmı şerifindeki elmelâike de bir lâfzı âmdır. Bu, umumî üzere caridir. Çünkü «küllühüm» kavli bunu göstermektedir. Artık elmelâiketü lâfzı âmminin tahsise ihtimâli kalmamıştır. «Ecmeun» kelimesi de bir tefsir mahiyetindedir, meleklerin birlikte secde ettiklerini belirtmektedir. (2) : Beyanı tefsir; mücmel, müşterek, müşkil, hafî gibi kendisin- den ne kasdedildiği kapalı bulunan bir sözü diğer bir söz veya iş ile izhar etmelçtir. Meselâ: emri ilâhisindeki salât, bir mücmel lâfızdır. Acaba bununla muradı ilâhî nedir? İşte Resulüekrem, sallâllahü aleyhi vesel-lem efendimiz, bunu kendi fiülerile izah etmiş ve= benim nasıl namaz kıldığımı gördüğünüz gibi namaz kılınız) diye buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh Resulüekrem'in bu fiilleri bir beyanı tefsir mahiyetinde bulunmuştur. Kezalik: = hırsız erkek ile hırsız kadı-nm ellerini kesiniz.) âyeti kerimesi mücmeldir. Çalınan mal ne kadar olacaktır ve hırsızın eli neresinden kesilecektir?. Bunlar beyana muhtaçtır. Nebiyyi Efham Efendimiz ise «on dirhemden az miktardan dolayı el kesilmez» buyurmuş ve Safvan'ın ridasım çalanın elini tam bileğinden kestirmiştir, işte Resulüllahm bu kavlile bu fiili bu hususta bîr beyanı tefsir bulunmuştur. (3) : Beyanı tağyir; sadrı kelâmın, yâni: ilk sözün, asıl söylenmesi istenilen şeyin mucebini ona bitişik diğer bir söz ile tağyir ederek müte-kellimin asıl muradını izhar eylemekten ibarettir. Tahsis, istisna, şart, sıfat, gayet ve bedel denilen şeyler bütün beyanı tağyir kabiİmdendir. Bu tâbirler için ıstılahat kısmına müracaat!. Meselâ: âyeti kelimesindeki kavli şerifi, tahsis kabilinden bir beyanı tağyirdir. Çünkü sadrı kelâmı, yâni:kavli şerifini tahsis etmiştir. Bu kavli şerif, herhangi bey' in helâl olduğunu gösterir,"kavli şerifi ise bu umumiyeti tahr sis etmiş, riba kabilinden olan bey'i sair beyüerden ayırmış, onun helâl olmadığını bildirmiş, muradı ilâhiyi izhar etmiştir. Kezalik: «nefislerine mağlûp olan gafil kimselerden başka bütün insanlar, Haktealâ'ya ibadette bulunurlar» cümlesinde «bütün insanlar» sözü âmdir. «Nefislerine mağlûp olanlardan başka» sözü de bir istisna olup o âm olan sözü takyit etmiştir. Binaenaleyh bu da bir beyanı tağyirdir. Kezalik: bir kimse refikasına: «Filân yere gidersen benden boş oU dese bu sözü bir cümlei şartiyedir. «Benden boş ol» sözü mutlaktır, bununla hemen talâk vaki olur. «Filân yere gidersen» sözü ise şarttır, bu mutiakı takyit ve tağyir etmiş, boş olmanın filân yere gitmekle meşrut olduğunu göstermiştir. Binaenaleyh bu da bir beyanı tağyirdir. Kezalik: «Bu akarın gailesini fukahadan olan fakirlere vakf ettim» sözünde fukahadan sıfatı da bir beyanı tağyirdir. Bu akarın gailesini fakirlere vakf ettim sözünü takyit ve tağyir ederek vakfın fukahadan olmak vasfını haiz olan fakirlere aidiyetini bildirmiştir. Kezalik: «Şu fakirlere bu ayın nihayetine kadar yardım et» denilse «bu ayın nihayetine kadar» sözü, bir gaye olarak şu fakirlere yardım et sözünü takyit ve tağyir etmiş olur. Binaenaleyh bu da bir beyanı tağyirdir. Kezalik: âyeti kerimesinde sadrı kelâm, yâni: kavli şerifi, her insana haceın far-ziyetini müfittir. kavli kerimi ise bir bedeli ba'z olup bu sadrı kelâmı tağyir etmiş, BeytuUahı ziyarete gidebilmek, kudretine mâlik olanlara Haccın farz olduğunu ifade ederek muradı ilâhînin neden ibaret bulunduğunu izhar eylemiştir. Binaenaleyh bu da bir-beyanı tağyirdir. «Beyanı tağyir, daima tağyir ettiği söze muttasıl olur, ondan ayrılmaz. Diğer bir tâğbir ile beyanı tağyir, vakti hitaptan sonraya kalmaz. Çünkü beyanı tağyir ile tağyir ettiği söz, bir kelâmdır, birbirine muttasıl olmaları lâzımdır. Beyam takrir ile beyanı tefsir ise her ne kadar hacet vaktinden teehhür etmezse de hitap vaktinden teehhür edebilir. Meselâ: bir söz, evvelâ mücmel olarak söylenir, sonra da o söz kendisile âmel edileceği zaman tefsir edilerek kendisinden murad ve maksat ne olduğu izah edilir. (4) : Beyanı zaruret; izaha muhtaç olan bir şeyi lisan bakımından esasen izaha mevzu olmayan bir şey ile bir nevi tavzih demektir ki, aşağıdaki nevilere ayrılır: (a) : Mantuk hükmünde olan bir meskûtün anh, beyanı zaruret kabilindendir. Meselâ: âyeti kerimesinde çocuğu olmayan bir müteveffanın terekesine yalnız anasile babası tevarüs etse anasına terekesinin üçte biri verilir, buyurulmuştur, babasının hissesi ise meskûtün anhtir. Fakat bu meskûtün anh, mantuk hükmündedir. Çünkü başka varis yok, valdesinin sehmi üçte bir, o hâlde üçte ikisinin de babasına aidiyeti bizzarure anlaşılmış olur. Nitekim iki şerikten biri diğerine: «Şu kazandığımız malın yarısı senin olsun» dese diğer yarısı da benim olsun demiş gibi olur. (b) : Sözü ihtisar etmek zaruretile sabit olan bir beyan da beyanı zaruret demektir. Meselâ: bir kimse dese benim yüz bir dirhem borcum vardır» demiş olur. Çünkü birinci dirhem sözü ihtisar maksadile hazfedilmiş, matuf olan ikinci dirhem ise bunu nıübeyyin bulunmuştur. © : Hacet zamanında sükût dahi beyanı zaruret kabilindendir. Meselâ: Resuîüekrem'in bir şeyi görüp de sükût buyurmuş olması, o şeyin meşruiyetini ifade eder. Bu sükût, bir izah tarzı değildir, fakat böyle söze hacet zamanında vukuu bir nevi izah demektir ki, o şeyin meşruiyetini gösterir. Kezalik: babası tarafından kocaya verilen bir bikri baliğenin sükût etmesi, buna rıza demektir. Çünkü razı olmasaydı sükût etmemesi lâzım gelirdi. Kezalik: kendisine yemin tevcih edilen şahsın bu yemininden nükûl etmesi, müddea bihi itiraf sayılır. Kezalik: bir akardaki şefiin şüfa talebinde bulunmayıp sükût etmesi, bir beyanı zaruret olup şüfa hakkını iskat ettiğini ifade eder. (5) : Beyanı tebdil; bu nesh demektir. Şöyle ki nesh, lügatte izale, tahvil, tebdil manasınadır. Tebdil ise bir şeyi kaldırıp yerine başka bir §ey koymaktan ibarettir. Usuliyyuna göre nesh ise: bir hükmü şer'ınin hilâfına ondan müteahhır olan bir delili şer'înin delâlet etmesidir. Bu mü-teahhır olan delile «nâsih» o ref edilen hükme de «mensuh» denir. Nitekim bunlar aşağıda izah edilecektir. 2 Özbekistan menşeli esbab - ı nüzül sitesinde bir tair izahı ilginç Муҳаммад Юсуф: AÇIKLAMA 14. Bu İstisna, bir önceki ayetle birlikte veya ondan ayrı olarak düşünülebilir. Birinci durumda ayet, Rasûl şayet suç işlemişse korkması için haklı ve makul bir sebebin olduğunu ifade eder; ikinci durumda ise şöyle bir manayı içerir: "Şüphesiz, bir günah işlemedikten sonra bir kimsenin, benim huzurumda korkması için hiç bir neden yoktur." 15. Yani, "Şayet bir günahkâr tövbe eder, kendini ıslah etmeye çalışır ve şer yerine hayır olan şeyleri işlerse, ben de onu affeder, bağışlarım." Bu ibare, hem ihtarı, hem müjdeyi ifade eder. Hz. Musa (a.s), bir Kıptîyi öldürmüş ve Mısır'dan kaçmıştı. Buradaki üstü kapalı telmih işte bu suça yapılmıştır. İstemeyerek böyle bir günah işledikten sonra Hz. Musa (a.s),"Yarabbi ! Ben nefsime zulmettim, beni bağışla!" (Kasas: 16) diyerek hemen tevbe etti. Böylece Allah (da) onu affetti." Adeta burada, "Ya Musa ! Benim huzurumda korku hissetmen için haklı bir nedenin vardır. Çünkü sen bir kabahat işlemiş bulunuyorsun. Fakat, bu kötülüğü iyiliğe dönüştürdüğün, bundan vazgeçip tevbe ettiğinden, senin hakkında sadece af ve mağrifet dilerim. Bu anda seni buraya, cezalandırmak üzere çağırmış değilim. Aksine ben seni, mucizelerle desteklenmiş yüce bir vazife ile göndereceğim," diyerek affedildiği konusundaki müjdeli haberler de verilmiş oluyordu. 16. İsra Suresi'nin 101. ayetine göre, Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) gözle görülen dokuz ayet (mucize) verilmiştir. Hakkında A'raf Suresi'nde verilen ayrıntılı bilgiye göre bunlar şöyledir: 1- Yılan şekline dönüşen asa. 2- Koynundan çıkarıldığında ışık saçan el (Yed-İ Beyza). 3- Sihirbazları açıkça yenilgiye uğratması. 4- Hz Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden verdiği habere göre uygun olarak, ülkede umumi bir kıtlığın meydana gelişi. 5- Fırtına (Tufan). 6- Çekirge. 7- Ve ambarlarda buğdayları yiyip bitiren buğday kurdu ile beraber insan ve hayvanları saran bit istilası olayı. 8- Her tarafı kurbağaların kaplaması. 9- Gökten yağmur halinde kan yağması. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Zuhruf an: 43) 17. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in daha başka yerlerinde zikredildiği gibi, Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) önceden verdiği habere uygun olarak Mısır'a bir musibet geldiği zaman Firavun, ona müracaat ederek " Ey Musa ! Rabbine dua et de üzerimizden bu musibeti kaldırsın; biz de o zaman sana inanalım ve seninle birlikte İsrailoğulları'nı salalım" derdi. Fakat musibet kalkınca Firavun verdiği sözü tutmaz, yapmaya söz verdiğini yapmazdı. (A'raf: 134, Zuhruf: 49-50), Aynı hususu(Çıkış: 8-10. bölümlerinde) Kitab-ı Mukaddes de zikretmiştir. Yoksa, ülkeyi baştan başa kaplayan bir kıtlığın vukuu, şiddetli bir tufanın gelişi, aşırı derecede haşerat, kurbağa ve buğday kurdunun (güveler peydahlanması), her hangi bir sihir oyununa bağlı olarak tahayyül bile edilemezdi. Gösterilen mucizeler aptal bir kimsenin dahi anlayacağı şekilde açıktı. Hatta felaketlerin böyle geniş alanlarda meydana gelmesi ve bunların bütün yaratıkların halıkı ve rabbi olan yalnız Allah'ın gücü ve kudretine bağlı olarak Peygamber'in duası ile ortadan kalktığını anlamaması mümkün değildi. İşte bu sebeblerden dolayı Hz. Musa (a.s) Firavun'a şöyle dedi; (Ey Firavun !) göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'nin bunları, sırf deliller olarak insanlara indirdiğini pekâla biliyorsun. " (İsra: 102) Fakat Firavun ve avanesinin Musa Peygamber'i bile bile reddetmelerinin sebebi şu idi: "Neee .....! Şu iki adamın kavmi daha önce bize kölelik ederken, şimdi biz kalkıp bizim gibi bu iki insana mı inanacağız?" (Müminun:47) 15 Andolsun, biz Davud'a ve Süleyman'a18 bir ilim verdik: "Bizi inanmış kullarından19 birçoğuna göre üstün kılan Allah'a hamdolsun" dediler. 16 Süleyman, Davud'a mirasçı oldu20 ve dedi ki: "Ey insanlar, bize kuşların konuşma-dili21 öğretildi ve bize her şeyden22 (bol bir nimet) verildi. Hiç şüphesiz bu, apaçık olan bir üstünlüktür." AÇIKLAMA 18. Yani Hakikat bilgisi, sahip oldukları şeylerin sadece Allah'ın bir lütfu olduğu konusundaki bilgileri demektir. Yani eşyayı tasarruf hususunda kendilerine verilen hakların, Allah'ın iradesine tam uygun bir şekilde kullanılmasının gerektiği konusundaki bilgi. Çünkü kendilerine ilim verilen kimseler, bu hak ve yetkilerin doğru veya yanlış kullanılmasından dolayı bunların gerçek sahibi (maliki) Allah huzurunda hesaba çekilecektir. İşte bu, bunun şuurunda olanlardaki ilim demektir. Bu ilim ise, Firavun'un içine yuvarlandığı cehaletin zıddıdır. Bu cehalet üzerine inşa edilen karakter tipi, daha önce sunulmuş bulunuyor. Aşağıda gelen ayetlerle şimdi, ilim temeli üzerine yoğrulan şahsiyet tipi anlatılmaktadır. Hakimiyet, servet, güç ve büyüklük gibi hususlar her iki karakter sahiplerinde de müşterek özellikler teşkil ediyordu. Hz. Davud ve Süleyman'a (a.s) verildiği gibi bu imkanlar, Firavun'a da verilmişti. Fakat aralarındaki ilim ve cehalet ayırımı onları, bütünüyle birbirinden ayrı şahsiyetler halinde yoğurmuştur. 19. Yani, "Yeryüzündeki hilafeti şereflendirebilecek daha başka inanan kulları da vardı. Fakat bizim bu durumumuz, bizdeki herhangi bir özelliğimizden dolayı değil, aksine sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur. Bu mülk üzerine idareci olarak bizi, O, seçmiştir." 20. " Yerine geçmek " demek burada, servet ve mülkün varisi olmak mânâsına gelmez; aksine, peygamberlik ve halifelik konusunda Davud'a (a.s) varis olmak mânâsınadır. Çünkü, intikal etmiş olan servet olmuş olsaydı, sadece Hz. Süleyman'a (a.s) geçmezdi. Zira Davud'un (a.s) daha başka çocukları da vardı.Binaenaleyh bu ayet, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) nakledilen hadisi geçersiz kılacak bir mânâda anlaşılamaz. Şöyle ki, Peygamberimiz (s.a) bir hadislerinde: "Biz peygamberlerin, geriye bıraktığı miras olarak paylaştırılamaz, onlar sadakadır" (Buhari). Yine: " Peygamberlerin hiçbir varisi yoktur. Geride ne bırakırlarsa mutaç ve fakir müslümanlar arasında taksim edilir. " (Ahmet b. Hanbel, Müsned:, Ebû Bekir'den gelen 60. ve 78. no'lu hadisler.) Hz. Süleyman (a.s), Hz. Davud'un (a.s) en küçük oğlu idi. İbranîce olan Salomon ismi, akl-ı selim ve nazik mânâlarına gelen Selim ile eş anlamlıdır. O, Hz. Davud'un (a.s) yerine geçti. (M.Ö 965) ve (M.Ö 926) yılına kadar kırk yıl süre ile onun krallığını idare etti. (O'nun hayatı ve icraatları hakkında daha ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Hicr:7 ve Enbiyâ 74-75. ayetlerin açıklama notları.) Ülkesinin genişliği konusunda tefsircilerimiz abartmalarda bulunmuş ve onun, dünyanın büyük bölümünde hüküm sürdüğünü ileri sürmüşlerdir. Mamafih gerçek olanı şudur: O'nun krallığı, sadece bugünkü Filistin, Ürdün ve Suriye'nin bir kısmını içine alıyordu. 21. Hz. Süleyman'a (a.s) kuş ve hayvan dillerinin öğretilmiş olduğuna dair Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te hiçbir işaret yoktur. Fakat İsrailî kaynaklı eserlerde bilgiler vardır. (Bkz. Yahudi (Jewish) Ansiklopedisi, cild:11,sh:439) 22. Yani " Allah bize, her türlü şeyle ihsanda bulundu." Mamafih bu husus, lügat mânâsı ile anlaşılmamalı; sadece Allah'ın ihsanda bulunduğu servet ve hayat imkanlarının bolluğunu ifade eder. Hz. Süleyman (a.s) bunu, gururlanmak için değil, sadece Allah'ın lütfu, ihsanı ve bereketine karşı şükrünü ifade etmek için söylemiştir. 17 Süleyman'a cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan23 orduları toplandı ve bunlar bölükler halinde dağıtıldı. 18 Nihayet karınca vadisine geldiklerinde, bir dişi karınca dedi ki: "Ey karınca topluluğu, kendi yuvalarınıza girin, Süleyman ve orduları, farkında olmaksızın24 sizi kırıp-geçmesin." 19 (Süleyman) Onun bu sözü üzerine gülerek tebessüm etti ve dedi ki: "Rabbim, bana, anne ve babama verdiğin nimete şükretmemi ve hoşnut olacağın salih bir amelde bulunmamı ilham et25 ve beni rahmetinle salih kullarının26 arasına kat." AÇIKLAMA 23. Tevrat olsun İncil olsun, hiçbiri Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordularında cinlerin olduğuna ve Peygamber'in onları istihdam ettiğine dair hiçbir atıfta bulunmazlar. Fakat Talmud ve hahamlara ait rivayetlerde, bu hususta ayrıntılı bilgiler vardır. (Yahudi (Jewish) Ansiklopedisi: Cild:11, sh: 440).Günümüz yazarlarından bazıları, ayetteki 'cin' ve 'tair' kelimelerinin, bildiğimiz cin ve kuşları ifade etmediğini; aksine, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordusunda çok çeşitli vazifeler icra eden insanlara işaret ettiğini ispat etmek üzere çok çaba göstermişlerdir: 'Cin' kelimesinin, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) idaresi altına aldığı ve onun emri altında güç ve kaabiliyet gerektiren olağanüstü işler yapan dağ kabileleri, 'tair' kelimesinin de, piyade askerden çok daha süratli haraket edebilen süvarileri ifade ettiğini söylerler. Ne var ki bunlar, Kur'an-ı yanlış tefsir etmenin en kötü örnekleridir. Kur'an-ı Kerim burada, insanlardan, cinlerden ve kuşlardan meydana gelen birbirinden farklı üç ayrı ordu zikreder. Ayrı birer askerî sınıfı ifade etmeleri için de her üç kelimede belirlilik (harf-i tarif) ön eki kullanılmıştır. Binaenaleyh "el-cin" ve "et-tair" kelimeleri ve mânâları "el-ins" kelimesinin içine dahil edilemez. Aksine her ikisinin de, insanoğlundan ayrı ve farklı iki sınıf olması mümkündür. Ayrıca Arapça ile biraz meşgul olan herhangi bir şahıs tek "el-cin" kelimesinin bir grup insanı veya "et-tair"in atlı askerî birlikleri ima ettiğini aklından geçirmeyeceği gibi bir Arapda bu kelimelerden bu mânâları çıkarmaz. Olağanüstü bir maharetinden dolayı bir adama cin, güzelliği sesebiyle bir kadına peri, ya da çok hızlı hareket etmesi nedeniyle bir kimseye kuş denmesi, sadece mecazi olarak mümkündür. Yoksa cin, peri ve kuş kelimelerinin sırasıyla güçlü bir adam, güzel bir kadın ve hızlı hareket eden bir kişi mânâsına gelmez. Bütün bunlar bu kelimelerin gerçek değil mecazî mânâlarıdır. Bir konuşmada bir kelime lügat mânâsı yerine mecazi anlamda kullanılabilir. Fakat metinde onun mecaz olduğuna dair bir karine varsa, ancak o zaman onu muhatap orada kullanılan mecaz mânâsıyla anlar. Netice olarak burada "cin" ve "tair" kelimelerin gerçek ve lügat mânâlarında değil de mecaz anlamlarında kullanıldığını biz bu metinde hangi karineden anlayabiliriz ? Oysa bunun aksine, takip eden ayetlerden zikredilen iki gruptan her bir ferdin işi ve durumu böyle bir tefsirden çıkacak anlama bütünüyle zıttır. Şayet bir kimse Kur'an'da anlatılan bir şeye inanmak istemiyorsa ona inanmadığını açıkça (dobra dobra) söylemesi gerekir. Fakat biri kalkar, Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki açık ve net kelimeleri zorlayarak istediği mânâyı yükler ve aynı zamanda Kur'an'ın dediğine inandığınıda dünyaya ilan ederse, aslında bu kimse, Kur'an'a değil, kendi kafasındaki çarpık mânâya inanıyor demektir. Böyle bir davranış da aslında, ahlâkî korkaklık ve entellektüel namus yoksunluğundan başka bir şey değildir. 24. Günümüz müfessirlerinden bir kısmı, bu ayete çok ters bir mânâ vermişlerdir. Bunlar, "vadi'n-neml" terkibinin "karıncalar vadisi" anlamını ifade etmediğini, aksine, Suriye'de bu isimde bir vadinin bulunduğunu, "nemle"nin de, karınca değil, bu vadide yaşamış olan bir kabilenin ismi olduğunu söylerler. Dolayısıyla bunlara göre ayet şöyle bir anlama gelir: "Hz. Süleyman (a.s), bu karınca vadisine vardığı zaman, Nemle kabilesine mensup biri: 'Ey Nemle kabilesi halkı....' diye başlayan ayette işaret edilen konuşmasını yaptı." Ancak bu da, Kur'an ayetlerinin desteklemediği bir tefsirdir. "Vadi'n-neml" terkibinin, bir vadinin ismi olduğunu kabul etsek ve Beni Nemle adında da bir kabile ile de meskûn olduğunu farzetsek bile, böyle bir kabileye mensup birinden 'Nemle' diye bahsetmemiz Arapça ifade tarzına ve kullanımına aykırıdır. Hayvan isimleri ile anılan birçok Arap kabilesi - mesela, Esed (aslan), Kelb (köpek) gibi- bulunmasına rağmen hiçbir Arap, Kelb veya Esed kabilesinin mensûbundan; " Bir köpek dedi" veya " Bir aslan dedi" diye bahsetmez. Binaenaleyh "Nemle" kabilesine mensup birisinden; " Bunu bir karınca dedi" diye sözetmek Arapça ifade tarzına aykırı olur. Sonra, Nemle kabilesinden bir ferdin; "Ey karıncalar ! Yuvalarınıza girin ki, Süleyman (a.s) ve orduları, farkında olmayarak sizi ezmesinler." diyerek konuşması anlamsız olur. İnsanlardan oluşmuş bir ordunun, bir grup insanı farkında olmayarak ezdiği (tarihte) hiç vaki değildir. Eğer bir ordu bir yere hücum niyeti ile gelmişse, baskına uğrayan tarafın evlerine sığınmaları zaten bir fayda vermez. Çünkü işgalciler onları evlerine kadar takip eder ve daha acımasız bir şekilde ezerdi. Fakat ordu sadece sefer yürüyüşü halinde ise ona, yalnızca yolu açmak yeterli olur. Orduların sefer yürüyüşlerinden insanlar zarar görebilir, ancak farkında olmayarak insanları ezmeleri hiç de olacak şey değildir. Binaenaleyh, şayet Beni Nemle insanlardan meydana gelen bir kabile ve böyle bir hucüm anında, fertlerden biri kendi kabilesini uyarmak zorunda kalmış olsaydı, o şöyle demiş olurdu: "Ey Nemleliler! Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordularının sizi ezip imha etmemeleri için, evlerinizi terkedip dağlara sığının." Dahası, bir hücûm tehlikesinin sözkonusu olmadığı bir durumda o şöyle demiş olurdu: "Ey Nemleliler! Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordularının sizi ezip imha etmemesi için, evlerinizi terkedip dağlara sığının. " Dahası, bir hucüm tehlikesinin söz konusu olmadığı bir durumda o şöyle demiş olacaktı: "Ey Nemleliler! Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordularının geçişinin size zarar vermemesi için yolları açınız." Ayetin yorumundaki bu hata, Arapça ifade tarzı ve konunun yanlış anlaşılmasından ileri geliyor.Terkibin vâdi ismi ve orada oturan Beni Nemle kabilesinin ismi olmasına gelince bu, bilimsel hiçbir dayanağı olmayan sırf bir varsayımdan ibarettir. "Vadi'n-neml"in bir vadi ismi olduğunu kabul edenler,içinde çok miktarda karınca bulunması nedeniyle böyle bir isim almış olduğuna bizzat işaret etmiş bulunmaktadırlar. Nitekim Katede ve Mukatil, "Bu bölge, karıncası bol bir vadidir. " derler. Hiçbir tarih ve coğrafya kitabı ile hiçbir arkeolojik kazı, bir önceki görüşün aksine orada, Beni Nemle adında bir kabilenin yaşamış oduğunu zikretmez. Öyleyse bundan böyle bir mânâ çıkarmak, kişinin kendi kişisel yorumunu desteklemek için ortaya attığı, tam bir hezeyanıdır. Böyle bir kıssa İsrail rivayetlerinde vardır. Ancak oradaki hikayenin son bölümü, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) vakarına olduğu kadar Kur'an'a da terstir. Bu açıklamaya göre Hz. Süleyman (a.s) karıncası bol vadiden geçerken karıncalardan birinin diğerine şöyle seslendiğini işitti: "Yuvalarınıza giriniz! Yoksa Hz. Süleyman'ın orduları sizi çiğneyecektir." Bu anda Hz. Süleyman (a.s) karıncanın önünde büyüklük tasladı. Bunun üzerine karınca, "Siz de kim oluyorsunuz, siz kimsiniz ? Bir damla sudan meydana gelmiş mahlûk! " diye sert bir karşılık verdi. Bunu duyan Hz. Süleyman (a.s), bu durum karşısında çok utandı ve mahcûp oldu. (Yahudi Ansiklopedisi, Cild 11, sh: 440). Bu husus Kur'an-ı Kerim'in İsrailoğulları'nın çarpıtmış oldukları rivayetleri nasıl düzelttiğini ve peygamberlerinin temiz şahsiyetlerini,bizzat İsraillilerin bulaştırdığı çirkinlik ve ayıplardan nasıl temizlediğini gösterir. İsrailoğullarına gönderilen peygamberler hakkındaki Kur'an'ın bu açıklamalarını ele alan batılı müsteşrikler, Kur'an'ın bu kısımları, İsrailiyyattan aşırdığını hayasızca iddia ederler. Bir karıncanın kendi türünün fertlerini, vukubulacak bir tehlike karşısında uyarması ve yuvalarına girmelerini söylemesi aklen hiç de hayret verici değildir. Hz Süleyman'ın (a.s) bunu nasıl işittiği sorusuna gelince, bunun cevabı şudur: Vahiy Kelam'ı gibi çok hafif bir çağrıyı kavrayıp anlayabilen duyular sahibi bir şahıs için, karıncanın sesli konuşmasını anlamak hiç de zor değildir. 25." Rabbim ! Beni nefsimle başbaşa bırakma ! (günah işlemekten beni koru), (....) lütfettiğin nimetlerinden dolayı sana şükretmemi ve senin beğeneceğin faydalı iş yapmamı gönlüme ilham et !" cümlesi şunu demek ister: "Ey Rabbim ! Sen bana fevkalade üstün yetenekler bahşettin. Ancak, en ufak bir gaflet ve dikkatsizlik göstersem kulluk hududlarını aşabilir ve kibirlenip neticede doğru yoldan sapabilirim. Bundan dolayı, ey Rabbim, kötülüklerden beni alıkoy ki, tüm nimetlerinden dolayı nankörlük etmeyeyim ve sana karşı minnettarlığım devam etsin." 26. Ayetin "Beni salih kullarının arasına al." kısmı muhtelemen şuna işaret eder: " Ben ahirette iyi kullarının arasına alınayım ve onlarla beraber cennetine girenlerden olayım. " Çünkü salih amel işleyen kimse kendiliğinden salihlerden olur. Gene de insanın, sadece iyi amellerinin sonucu cennete girmesi mümkün değildir. Bu husus ancak Allah'ın rahmetine bağlıdır. Hadis-i Şerife göre Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bir gün şöyle buyurdular: " Sizden birisinin sadece amelleri, o kişiyi cennete sokamaz." " Durum sizin için de aynı mı, ya Rasûlellah?" diye sorulduğunda da: " Evet, yüce Allah'ın beni kaplayan rahmeti olmadıkça, ben dahi, sadece amellerimin desteği ile cennete giremeyeceğim" diye cevap verdiler. " En-neml" insanlardan müteşekkil bir kabile, 'nemle'de bu kabileye mensup bir fert mânâsına alınırsa, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bu münasebetle yapmış olduğu duası yersiz ve mânâsız olur. Netice itibariyle bir kimsenin kabilesini güçlü bir hükümdarın ordularının yaklaşmakta olduğu hususunda uyarmasında, o hükümdarı, Allah'a böyle bir dua yapmaya zorlayacak olağanüstü hiçbir durum olmaması gerekirdi. Maamafih böyle muhteşem ve anlamlı bir güce sahip birisinin, karıncanın konuşmasını uzaktan duyabilmesi ve anlamasında şüphesiz o kimseyi gurur ve kibire sevkedecek bazı olağanüstülükler vardır. Bu da insanı gurur ve kibire sevkeder. Ancak böyle bir durumda, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) yaptığı duanın bir anlamı olabilir. 20 Ve kuşları denetledikten27 sonra dedi ki: "Hüdhüd'ü neden göremiyorum, yoksa kaybolanlardan mı oldu?" 21 "Onu gerçekten şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağım, ya da onu boğazlayacağım veya o, bana apaçık olan ispatlayıcı bir delil28 getirmelidir." 22 Derken uzun zaman geçmeden geldi ve dedi ki: "Senin (bilgi gücünle) kuşatıp öğrenemediğin şeyi, ben kuşatıp öğrendim ve sana Saba'dan29 kesin bir haber getirdim." 23 "Gerçekten ben, onlara hükmetmekte olan bir kadın buldum ki, ona her şeyden (bolca) verilmiştir ve büyük bir tahtı var." Муҳаммад Юсуф: AÇIKLAMA 27. Yani Süleyman (a.s), asker kuşlarını teftiş etti. Daha önce anlatıldığı gibi Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) insanlardan ve cinlerden oluşan ordularını teftiş ettiği gibi kuşlardan meydana gelen birlikleri de teftiş etti. Hz. Süleyman (a.s) bu kuş birliklerini, muhtelemen haberleşme, avlanma ve buna benzer görevler için kullanıyordu. 28. Çağımızda bazı kimseler "Hüdhüd" kelimesinin, genellikle bu isimle bilinen kuşu ifade etmediğini, aksine bunun, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ordusunda görevli bir subayın ismi olduğunu söylemektedirler. Bu iddia her hangi bir tarihi araştırmaya dayalı değildir. Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) hükümetindeki görevliler arasında 'Hüdhüd' adında bir şahsın bulunabileceğini gösteren herhangi bir tarihi delil yoktur. Tersine bunlar iddialarını, diğer dillerde ve İbranicede görüldüğü gibi Arapçada da yaygın olan insanlara hayvan ismi verme geleneğinin yaygın olduğu görüşüne dayandırırlar. Ayrıca bu iddia sahiplerine göre daha sonraki ayetlerde 'Hüdhüd'e isnad edilen iş ve Hz. Süleyman'la (a.s) yapılan karşılıklı konuşma, ancak bir insan tarafından yapılabilir. Oysa bunun aksine bir kimse, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de bu olayın geçtiği metni gözönünde bulundurursa, açıkça görülür ki bu, Kur'ân'ın tefsiri değil, tahrifidir. Sonra bütün bunlar bir tarafa, Kur'an-ı Kerim, insan akıl ve zekâsını sınamak için neden bu karmaşık dili kullanmış olsun? Yani Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) süvarilerinden bir askerin kaybolduğunu, sonra onun bu askerin aranmasını emrettiğini, daha sonra askerin geri geldiğini ve Hz. Süleyman'ın onu görevlendirdiğini bu kadar karmaşık bir dille anlatsın ve bir kuşla konuşurmuş gibi bir ifade kullansın? Bu konuda Kur'an-ı Kerim'de sunulduğu gibi olayları sırasıyla gözden geçirelim. Önce Hz. Süleyman (a.s) lütuf ve ihsanından dolayı Allah'a karşı şükür borcunu dile getirir: "Ey insanlar, bize kuş dili öğretildi." Birincisi bu cümlede, Arap ve Arapça bilen herkesin ilk elde kesin olarak kuş olduğunu anlayacağı 'tâir' kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Çünkü kelimenin mecaz olarak kullanıldığını metinde gösteren hiçbir işaret yoktur. İkincisi 'tâir' sözcüğü şayet bir kuşa değil de bir grup insana işaret etseydi, "söz' kelimesi yerine bununla ilgili olarak 'dil' ve 'lisan' sözcüğü kullanılmış olacaktı. Yine bir kimsenin başka bir kavmin dilini bilmesinde özellikle zikredilmeye değer bir olağanüstülük yoktur. Bugün aramızda birçok dili konuşabilen ve anlayabilen binlerce insan vardır. Bu hiç de Allah'ın fevkalade bir lütfu diye zikredilebilecek veya görülmemiş bir başarı değildir. Ayrıca Kur'an, "Süleyman'a cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan oluşan ordular toplandı, " diyor. Herşeyden önce bu cümlede, Arapçada 'cin', 'ins', 'tâir' kelimeleri, çok iyi bilinen ve birbirinden tamamen farklı üç ayrı tür için isim olarak kullanılmıştır. Arapça'da bu sözcükler bu türleri ifade etmek için kullanılır. Ayrıca bu kelimeler metinde açık ve kesin anlamlarıyla yer almış bulunuyorlar. Bu kelimelerin ayetlerde mecaz veya teşbih olarak kullanıldığını gösterecek hiçbir karine de yoktur ki, insan bunları lügat manaları dışında başka bir anlama yorsun. Ayrıca 'ins' kelimesi, 'cin' ve 'tâir' sözcüklerinin arasına gelmiştir. Bu da, aslında bu kelimeyi 'cin' ve 'tâir'in insan türü içine dâhil olan iki grup olduğu mânâsına alınmasına mânidir. Böyle bir mânâ düşünülmüş olsaydı ifadelerde: "Min el-cin ve'l-ins ve't-tâir" değil; "el-cin ve't-tâir min el-ins" şeklinde olurdu. Ayetlerin devamından anlıyoruz ki, Hz. Süleyman (a.s) bu sözü, kuşları teftişi sırasında "Hüdhüd"ün olmadığını gördüğünde söylemiştir. Şâyet 'tâir' insanlar demek ve 'Hüdhüd' de bir insanın ismi olsaydı o zaman, en azından okuyucunun kelimeyi kuş diye anlamaması için, bunu belirtmek üzere bir iki kelime ilâve edilmesi gerekirdi. Zikredilmekte olan grubun kuşlar ve onlardan birinin adı da 'Hüdhüd' olduğu açıkça belli iken okuyucunun, bunların insan olduğunu kendiliğinden anlaması nasıl beklenebilir. Sonra Hz. Süleyman (a.s) devamla şöyle diyor: "Bana makul bir özür sunmazsa ona ağır bir ceza vereceğim ya da onu keseceğim." Bir insan öldürülür, asılır veya ölüme mahkum edilir, fakat hiçbir zaman boğazlanmaz. Bazı katı yürekli kimseler intikam almak için düşmanını boğazlayabilir. Ancak böyle bir şey bir peygamberden beklenemez. Sadece firar etme suçundan dolayı bir askeri bir peygamberin, kafası kesilerek ölüme mahkum etmesi ve peygamberin bu çirkin hareketine karşı Allah'ın memnuniyetsizliğini belirtecek bir kelime bile zikretmeden, bu menhus olaydan söz etmesi beklenemez. Biraz sonra Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bir mektupla aynı 'Hüdhüd'ü Sebe Melikesine gönderdiğini ve "mektubu Melike'nin önüne at" dediğini görüyoruz. Böyle bir talimat şüphesiz ancak kuşa verilir. Yoksa ulak veya elçi olarak gönderilen bir adama asla buna benzer bir emir verilmez. Bir kralın elçisini, bir mektupla başka bir ülkenin kraliçesine göndereceğine ve mektubunu onun önüne havadan bırakmasını veya atmasını emredeceğine ancak aptal birisi inanabilir. Hizmetçimizi bir komşumuza gönderdiğimiz zaman, bizim gibi sıradan birisinin bile gözettiği en basit görgü kurallarını, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bilmediğini mi düşünelim yani? Bir beyefendi hizmetçisine, mektubunu başka bir beyefendiye götürmesini ve önüne fırlatmasını (atmasını) hiç söyler mi? Bütün bunlar, 'Hüdhüd' kelimesinin burada, insanı değil, aksine bir kuşu ifade ettiğini belirtir ve kelimenin lügat mânâsında kullanıldığını gösterir. Şimdi, eğer bir kimse Kur'an-ı Kerim'de isnad edilen bu şeyleri "Hüdhüd"ün söyleyebileceğine inanmıyorsa (buna ruhen hazır değilse), kalkıp Kur'an'ın bu rivayetine inanmadığını açık açık (mertçe), eğip bükmeden söylemelidir. Sırf kendi imansızlığını gizlemek (örtbas etmek) için, bir kimsenin kalkıp, Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki açık-seçik kelimelere yanlış mânâ vermesi tam bir münafıklıktır. 29. Sebe, Güney Arabistan'da yer alan ve halkı ticaretle tanınmış bir ülke idi. Başşehri de, şimdiki Kuzey Yemen'in merkezi Sana'nın kuzey-doğusunda, takriben 55 mil mesafede olan Ma'rib kenti idi. Main krallığının yıkılışından sonra, M.Ö. yaklaşık 1100 yıllarında güç kazandı ve bin yıl boyunca Arabistan'da hüküm sürdüler. Daha sonra, M.Ö. 115 yılında onların yerini Himyerîler aldı. Bunlar da Arabistan'da; Yemen ve Hadramut, Afrika'da da Habeşiştan'ı idare etmiş, Güney Arabistan'ın meşhur başka bir milleti idi. Sebeliler, bir taraftan Afrika kıyıları, Hindistan, Uzak Doğu ve Arabistan'ın iç kısımlarının dahil olduğu yerlerde cereyan eden tüm ticarî faaliyetleri, diğer taraftan Mısır, Suriye, Yunanistan ve Roma'ya yönelik ticareti ellerinde tutuyorlardı. Eski çağlarda servet ve refahları ile meşhûr olmaları işte bundandı. Hatta öyle ki, Yunan tarihçilerine göre o devirde dünyanın en zengin kimseleri bunlardı. Ticaret ve alışverişin yanında, ulaştıkları bu refahın başka bir nedeni de, ülkelerinin birçok yerinde barajlar inşa etmiş ve sulama maksadıyla yağmur suları toplamış olmalarıydı. Bu tesislerle ülkeyi gerçek bir bahçeye çevirmiş bulunuyorlardı. Yunan tarihçileri, Sebeliler ülkesinin olağanüstü yeşilliklerine dair ayrıntılı bilgileri bize kadar ulaştırmışlardır. Kur'an-ı Kerim de, Sebe Suresinin 15. ayetinde buna işaret eder. Hüdhüd'ün söylediği "Senin bilmediğin şeyler hakkında bilgi edindim" anlamındaki cümle, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) Sebe ülkesi hakkında hiç haberi olmadığını göstermez. Sınırları Kuzey Kızıldenizine (Akabe Körfezi ve çevresine) kadar uzanan Filistin ve Suriye hükümdarının, aynı denizin güney (Yemen ve çevresi) kıyılarını idare eden ve dünya ticaretinin de en önemli bir kısmını ellerinde tutan bir kavimden haberi olmaması imkansızdır (düşünülemez). Kaldı ki, Mezmurlar'a göre, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s.) babası Davud (a.s.) Sebe ülkesini biliyordu. Mezmurlar'da nakledilen duasında aşağıdaki kısımlara rastlamaktayız: "Ey Allah(ım), krala senin hükümlerini ve kralın oğluna senin adaletini (doğruluğunu) ver. Senin kavmine adaletle ve zayıf kullarına hakk ile hükmetsin." (Mezmurlar, 72: 1-2) "Tarşiş ve adaların kralları ona baç getirsinler; Şeba ve Sebe (Yemen ve Habeş kolları) kralları hediyeler takdim etsinler." (Mezmurlar, 72: 9-10) O halde 'Hüdhüd'ün demek istediği husus şudur: "Sebelilerin merkez şehrinde gözlerimle görüp de bildiğim şeyler hakkında sana henüz bir bilgi ulaşmış bulunmuyor." 24 "Onu ve kavmini, Allah'ı bırakıp da güneşe secde30 etmektelerken buldum, onlara şeytan31 yapmakta olduklarını süslemiştir,32 böylece onları (doğru) yoldan alıkoymuştur; bundan dolayı onlar hidayet bulmuyorlar." 25 "Ki onlar, göklerde ve yerde33 saklı olanı ortaya çıkaran ve sizin gizlediklerinizi de, açığa vurduklarınızı da34 bilmekte olan Allah'a secde etmesinler diye (yapmaktadırlar)." 26 "O Allah, "O'ndan başka ilah yoktur, büyük Arş'ın da Rabbidir."35 AÇIKLAMA 30. Bu da, Sebe halkının o dönemde, güneşe-tapmayı esas alan bir dine mensup olduğunu gösterir. Eski Arap rivayetleri de bu hususu doğrular mahiyettedir. İbn İshak, Soybilimcilerin bu mealdeki ifadelerini nakletmiş bulunuyor. Şöyle ki, Sebeliler aslında, adı Abdüşşems (güneşin kulu veya güneşe tapan), ünvanı da 'Sebe' olan bir atanın soyundan gelmişlerdir. Böyle bir izah İsrail kaynaklarınca da desteklenmektedir. Bütün bunlara göre, 'Hüdhüd' Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) mektubu ile bu ülkeye vardığı anda, Sebe melikesi güneş tanrısına tapmak üzere mabede doğru gidiyordu. Ve "Hüdhüd" o sırada getirdiği mektubu melikenin önüne attı. 31. Buradan itibaren paragrafın sonuna kadar olan kısmın, 'Hüdhüd'ün konuşmasından bir parça olmadığı, aksine konuşmasının, "onları güneşe secde eder gördüm" cümlesiyle bittiğini anlıyoruz. Üslûp da gösteriyor ki bu, kuşun konuşmasına Allah tarafından yapılan bir ilavedir." O, gizlediğiniz ve ortaya çıkardığınız her şeyi bilir," cümlesi ile onun konuşması bitmiştir. Bu ifadeler, burada konuşanın 'Hüdhüd', muhatapların da Hz. Süleyman ve maiyyetinin olmadığı, aksine hitapta bulunanın Allah ve muhataplarının da Mekkeli müşrikler olduğu intibaını veriyor. Bu kıssa, ibret alsınlar diye onlara anlatılmıştır. Müfessirlerden 'Ruhu'l-Meanî' sahibi Allame Alûsî de aynı görüşü tercih etmiştir. 32. Yani "Şeytan onları, maddî ve manevî güçlerini, dünya nimetlerini elde etmek ve hayatlarını giderek daha müreffeh ve görkemli hale getirmek uğrunda harcamalarının yegâne gerçek ve yerinde kullanma yolu olduğuna inandırmıştı. Ayrıca, başka bir şeyi ciddi olarak düşünmeleri de gerekmezdi. Bu görünen hayatın ötesinde fiilî bir gerçeklik olup-olmadğı hususunda düşünüp kendilerinin huzursuz olmalarının da bir mânâsı yoktu. Aynı zamanda, din, ahlâk, kültür ve hayat tarzlarını şekillendiren sistemin dışında bir gerçeğin (Hakikat) varlığı ve yaşayışlarının bütünüyle buna zıt olup-olmadığını düşünmek artık onlar için anlamsız bir iş idi. Zengin olma, güç ve maddî refah yönünde yeterli gelişmeyi sağlamakta oldukları hususunda şeytan onları ikna edince, artık onlar da inanç, ilim ve kanaatlerinin doğru olup-olmadığı konusunda düşünmeye hiç ihtiyaç duymadılar. Çünkü kendilerince doğru olduklarının tek delili; servet elde etmeleri ve gönüllerince hayatlarını yaşamaları idi." 33. Yani yerden bitmelerinden önce şurada-burada gizli olarak bulunup etrafımızda görmekte olduğumuz şeyleri Allah (c.c.), sürekli olarak varlık alemine çıkarıyor; sayısız bitki türlerini ve maden çeşitlerini toprağın derinliklerinden devamlı bir şekilde ortaya çıkarıyor; bitmeden önce insanın hayal bile edemeyeceği şeyleri, uzayın üst tabakalarından sürekli olarak gözlerimizin önüne seriyor. 34. Yani, Allah'ın (c.c) ilmi her şeyi kuşatır; gizli-aşikâr O'nun için farketmez; O, her şeyden haberdardır. Allah'ın (c.c) bu iki sıfatının zikredilmesinden maksat, şeytan aldatmamış olsaydı, onların hakkı açıkça görebilmiş olacakları hususunu vurgulamaktır. Yani, kendi varlığından habersiz kızgın (ateşten) güneş küresinin tapılmaya layık olmadığının farkına varmış olacaklardı. Aksine ibadetin, Alîm, Hakîm ve her yeni şeyi varlık alemine çıkaran ve sonsuza dek çıkaracak kadir-i mutlak yalnız tek Allah'a ait olduğunu anlarlardı. 35. Bu, okunduğu zaman secde yapmanın vacip olduğu Kur'an ayetlerinden birisidir. Bu konuda müçtehidlerin icmaı vardır. Burada secde etmenin mânâsı şudur: Bir müminin, kendisini güneşe tapanlardan ayırması ve bu davranışıyla, ilah ve rabb olarak yalnızca Yüce Allah'ı tanıdığını fiilen ilan etmesidir. 27 (Süleyman:) "Durup bekleyeceğiz, doğruyu mu söyledin, yoksa yalancılardan mı oldun?" dedi. 28 "Bu mektubumla git, onu kendilerine bırak, sonra onlardan (biraz) uzaklaş, böylelikle bir bakıver, neye başvuracaklar?"36 29 (Hüdhüd'ün mektubu götürüp bırakmasından sonra Saba melikesi Belkıs:) Dedi ki: "Ey önde gelenler, gerçekten bana oldukça önemli bir mektup bırakıldı." 30 "Gerçek şu ki, bu, Süleyman'dandır ve 'Şüphesiz Rahman Rahim Olan Allah'ın Adıyla' (başlamakta)dır." 31 (İçinde de:) "Bana karşı büyüklük göstermeyin ve bana müslüman olmuşlar olarak gelin" diye (yazılmaktadır).37 Муҳаммад Юсуф: AÇIKLAMA 36. "Hüdhüd"ün rolü burada sona eriyor. Rasyonalistler, onun bir kuş olduğunu inkar etmektedirler. Onlarca, temyiz ve ifade gücü gibi kabiliyetlerin, bir kuşta bulunması aklen mümkün değildir. Nitekim, bir ülkeye gitmesi ve orasının Sebe toprakları olduğunu anlaması, orada şöyle vaya böyle bir idare sisteminin varlığını, belli bir kadının idare ettiğini, güneşe-tapmanın onların dini olduğu, bir tanrıya tapmış olmaları gerekirken sapıttıkları gibi karmaşık hususları bir kuşun bilemeyeceğini ileri sürerler. Üstelik kuşun, dönüşünde, Hz. Süleyman'a (a.s), son derece ayrıntılı bir raporu sunmasının yine aklî bakımdan mümkün olmadığını iddia ederler. Sadece bu basit sebeplerden dolayı şaşkın ateistler, hayvan hikâyeleri ve masallardan (Kelile ve Dimne) ibaret bir kitap olduğunu ileri sürerek Kur'an'ı reddederler. Diğer taraftan ise, Kur'an'ı akıl yoluyla yorumlamaya çalışanlar, "Hüdhüd"ün kuş değil, aksine bir insan olduğunu ispat etmek için de Kur'an'ın açık kelimelerine yanlış mânâlar verirler. Fakat (aslında) işin aslı şudur: Peki bu beyler, çeşitli hayvan türleri ile onların çeşitli fertleri hakkında, bu kadar kesin konuşabilecekleri hangi sağlam bilgilere sahiptirler acaba? Halbuki onların bu konuda sahip oldukları bilgi, hayvanların hayatı ve davranışlarından yalnızca onların dikkatini çekenleri, sadece üstünkörü ve yetersiz gözlemin neticesinden çıkardıkları bir takım sonuçlardan ibarettir. Doğrusu insanoğlu, çeşitli hayvanların neyi ne kadar bildiği, neyi görüp duyduğu, nasıl hissettiği, nasıl düşündüğü ve nasıl anladığı konusunu bilebileceği yanılmaz imkanlara şu ana kadar sahip olamamıştır. Bununla beraber çeşitli hayvan türlerinin yaşayışları üzerinde yapılan basit bir gözlem bile, hayvanlardaki olağanüstü yetenekler konusunda bazı bilinmeyenleri açıklamış bulunuyor. Şimdi, bu hayvanların yaratıcısı olan Allah (c.c), peygamlerinden birine kuş dili öğrettiğini ve ona kuşlarla konuşma yeteneğini ihsan ettiğini haber verdiği zaman biz orada durmalı, haddimizi bilmeliyiz. Ayrıca Allah'ın (c.c), yabancı topraklarda doğru gözlemler yapabilecek ve Peygamber'e ayrıntılı bir rapor verebilecek şekilde Peygamberi'nin bir 'hüdhüd'ü evcilleştirip eğitmesinden bahsettiği yerde, aslında bizim durup Allah'ın (c.c) bildirdiği hükümlerin ışığı altında, hayvanlar hakkında sahip olduğumuz yetersiz bilgimizi yeniden gözden geçirmemiz gerekir; bize bu yakışır. Ne var ki böyle yapacak yerde, bu hususta kendi yetersiz bilgimizi ölçü alarak Allah'ın (c.c) bu hükmünü yalana çıkarmak, ya da mânâsını çarpıtma budalalığını gösteriyoruz. 37. Yani mektup, çeşitli sebeblerden dolayı mühimdir: 1- O, olağanüstü bir yoldan bana ulaşmış bulunuyor. Onu bana bir ulak değil de bir kuş getirmiş ve yukarıdan önüme atmıştır. 2- Mektup, Filistin ve Suriye'nin büyük hükümdarı Sultan Süleyman'dan geliyor. 3- O, Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın (c.c) adıyla başlıyor. Bu tarz ise bizim bilmediğimiz ve zamanımızdaki hiç bir hükümdarın tatbik etmediği olağanüstü bir usüldür. 4- Gene, diğer bütün tanrı ve tanrıçalarını hariç bırakan bir şekilde, yalnız Allan'ın ad ve hamdine münhasır bir mektubun yazılması alışık olmadığımız bir tarzdır. 5- Ayrıca açık bir ifade ile, isyanı bırakıp itaatı benimsemeye bizi davet etmesi ve müslüman olarak Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) huzurunda hazır bulunmamızı istemesi mektubun en önemli özelliğidir. " Müslümanlar olarak bana geliniz" ibaresinin farklı iki anlamı olabilir: 1- Bana, boyun eğmiş, teslim olmuş olarak geliniz! 2- "(İslam'ı kabul ettikten sonra.) Bana müslümanlar olarak geliniz." Birinci şekildeki anlam, Peygamber Süleyman'ın (a.s) sultan olarak sahip olduğu konumuna uygundur. İkinci anlam ise, Süleyman'ın (a.s) peygamberlik vasfına uygundur. Muhtelemen her iki anlamı da ifade etmek için bu geniş kapsamlı kelime kullanılmıştır. Bağımsız devlet ve hükümetlere İslam da aynı tip daveti sunmuştur. Yani ya İslam'ı kabul eder ve onun hayat tarzını benimserler veya siyasi bağımsızlıklarından vazgeçerek İslam'a boyun eğer ve 'Cizye' öderler. 32 Dedi ki: "Ey önde gelenler, bu işimde bana görüş belirtin, siz (her şeye) şahidlik etmedikçe38 ben hiç bir işte kesin (karar veren biri) değilim." 33 Dediler ki: "Biz kuvvet sahibiyiz ve zorlu savaşçılarız, iş konusunda karar senindir, artık sen bak, neyi emredersen (biz uygularız) 34 Dedi ki: "Gerçekten hükümdarlar, bir ülkeye girdikleri zaman, orasını bozguna uğratırlar ve halkından onur sahibi olanları hor ve aşağılık kılarlar;39 işte onlar, böyle yaparlar."40 35 "Ben onlara bir hediye göndereyim de, bir bakayım elçiler neyle dönerler." 36 (Elçi hediyelerle) Süleyman'a geldiği zaman: "Sizler bana mal ile yardımda mı bulunmak istiyorsunuz? Allah'ın bana vermekte olduğu, size verdiğinden daha hayırlıdır;41 hayır, siz, hediyenizle sevinip öğünebilirsiniz" dedi. AÇIKLAMA 38. Metinde kullanılan kelimeler. "Hattateşhedûn" (siz hazır bulunmadıkça, veya siz şahid olmadıkça) ibareleridir. Yani " önemli konularda karar alacağım zaman, ben yanımda olmanıza önem verir ve aldığım kararların doğru ve uygunluğunu onaylamanız için sizin de orada bulunmanızı isterim. " Sözkonusu ifadeler, krallık olmasına rağmen Sebelilerdeki idare şeklinin bir diktatörlük olmadığını, aksine zamanın hükümdarlarının mühim işlerde, devletindeki önemli zevatla istişare ettikten sonra karar verdiğini gösterir. 39. Bu bir cümle ile emperyalizmin mükemmel bir tenkidi yapılmıştır. Kralların başka ülkeleri işgal etmeleri, galip orduların esareti altına girmiş olan halklara karşı uyguladıkları baskı ve şiddet, hiçbir zaman onların ıslahı ve hayrı uğruna olmamıştır. Bir topluma Allah'ın lütfettiği imkan ve gıda kaynaklarını ele geçirmek ve sömürmek işgallerde her zaman değişmez hedefler olagelmiştir. Böylece o toplum, direnemeyecek ve ülkenin imkanlarından hiçbir pay alamayacak bir şekilde kuvvetsiz ve zayıf bir duruma düşürülür. Bu hedefe ulaşmak için de ülkenin refah, güç ve saygınlığını sağlayan tüm kaynaklarına el koyar. Bir milletin saygınlık ve bağımsızlığını sağlayan herşeyini yok eder. Ayrıca kölelik, dalkavukluk, ihanet ve birbirini jurnal etmek gibi aşağılık davranışlar benimsettirilerek ülkenin asıl sahibi olan kimseler dejenere edilip soysuzlaştırılır. Neticede yerlilerin, sömürgeci emperyalistleri taklit ve kültürlerine karşı hayranlık duymaları sağlanmış olur. Bunun yanısıra, yerli halkın, kendi kültür ve şahsiyetini oluşturan ortak değerleri küçümseme kompleksine kapılması için ne gerekiyorsa yapılır. Böylece, kültürlerine ait en kutsal ata miraslarını satmaktan çekinmeyecek ve ülkenin gerçek sahiplerini menfaat karşılığı her türlü ihaneti yapmaya hazır aşağılık bir şahsiyetler derekesine düşürmüş olacaklar. 40. Bu cümlenin iki anlamı var ve burada her ikisi de eşit olarak muhtemeldir: 1- Sözkonusu cümle, Sebe melikesinin yaptığı konuşmanın bir parçası olabilir. Bunun da, daha önce geçen sözlerini vurgulamak için ilave etmiş olabilir; veya 2- Bunlar, Melike'nin konuşmasını te'yid için arada, Allah tarafından ilave edilmiş sözler olabilir. 41. Bu cümle gurur ve kibir ifade etmez. Onun demek istediği husus şudur: "Ben sizin malınızı istemiyorum; benim sizden istediğim şey, inanmanız ya da hakça olan bir sisteme teslim olmanızdır. Şayet bu iki şıktan birini kabul etmezseniz, mallarınızdan rüşvet almam ve sizi çok tanrılı ve kötü bir hayat sürdürmeyle başbaşa bırakmam mümkün değildir. Allah'ın bana verdiği, mal ve mülkünüze karşı herhangi bir arzu beslettirmeyecek derecede bol ve yeterlidir." 37 "Sen onlara dön, biz onlara öyle ordularla geliriz ki, onlar için karşı koymak mümkün değil ve biz onları ordan horlanmış-aşağılanmış ve küçük düşürülmüşler olarak sürüp çıkarırız." 38 (Elçinin gitmesinden sonra Süleyman:)42 "Ey önde gelenler, onlar bana teslim olmuş (müslüman)lar43 olarak gelmeden önce, sizden kim onun tahtını44 bana getirebilir?" dedi. 39 Cinlerden ifrit:45 "Sen daha makamından kalkmadan önce, ben onu sana getirebilirim, ben gerçekten buna karşı kesin olarak güvenilir bir güce sahibim." dedi.46 AÇIKLAMA 42. Bu ve bundan önceki cümle arasında ince bir boşluk vardır. Bu bölüm üstünde dikkatli bir araştırmada bulunan kimse bu boşluğu kolaylıkla doldurabilir. Bu husus ise şu anlama gelir: " Ey elçiler, bu hediyeleri, sizi buraya gönderen kimselere geri götürün. Onlar ya bizim birinci teklifimize teslim olur; yani müslüman olarak huzurumuza gelirler, ya da onlar üzerine kuvvet göndeririz." 43. Kıssanın hazfedilmiş olan ayrıntıları şu mealdedir: Elçiler, getirdikleri hediyelerle birlikte, geri dönüp gördükleri ve duydukları hakkında bir rapor sundular; Melike, Süleyman (a.s) hakkında duyduklarına dayanarak Kudüs'e resmi bir ziyarette bulunmaya ve Peygamber'i şahsen görmeye karar verdi. Saray erkanının eşliğinde Kudüs'e gitmek üzere Sebe'den ayrıldı. Bu arada Hz. Süleyman'ın maiyetine, daveti bizzat Peygamber'den duymak ve onunla doğrudan konuşmak üzere şahsen gelmekte olduğuna dair önceden bir haber gönderdi. Burada, Melike'nin Kudüs yakınında bir yere varışından itibaren ara verilen kıssaya (buradan) tekrar devam edilir ve neticede Melike, bir-iki gün içinde Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) huzuruna çıkar, kıssaya da buradan itibaren yeniden başlanır. 44. Yani bu, " O'nun büyük bir tahtı da var. " diye hakkında 'Hüdhüd'ün haber verdiği tahttır.Bazı müfessirler burada garip yorumlarda bulunmuşlardır. Şöyle ki; " Hz. Süleyman (a.s), Melike Kudüs'e varmadan önce, ona ait tahtın kendi huzuruna getirilmesini istedi. Zira Süleyman (a.s) tahtı ele geçirmek arzusundaydı. Melike müslüman olduğu taktirde tahtını ve onun mülkünü artık ele geçirmenin kendisi için gayri meşru olmasından korkuyordu. Bundan dolayı Süleyman (a.s), Melike daha Kudüs'e varmadan önce onun tahtını ele geçirmek istedi. Zira o anda onu, kendi mülküne katmak meşru sayılırdı." Allah (c.c) bizleri affetsin!.... Bu, Peygamber'in niyeti hususunda saçmasapan bir anlayıştır. Ayeti niçin Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) tebliğ esnasında mucize göstermek istemesi şeklinde anlamayalım? Ayet'in manasını neden, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) kendisinin kesinlikle Allah'ın bir peygamberi olduğuna inandırması doğrultusunda, Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'ın peygamberine, nasıl olağanüstü güçler lütfettiği mânâsına almayalım? Bazı çağdaş yorumcular bu ayete daha da saçma bir mânâ vermektedirler: Ayeti, " Sizden hanginiz Melike için bir tahtı bana getirebilir? diye tercüme ederler. Halbuki Kur'an-ı Kerim,"O'nun tahtı" mânâsında olan "biarşiha" ifadesini kullanmış, fakat, "O'nun için bir taht" anlamındaki "biarşi leha" ibaresini kullanmamıştır. Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s), Melike'ye ait tahtın Yemen'den Kudüs'e getirilmesini, hem de bunun, Melike'nin gelişinden önce olması şeklindeki Kur'an'ın ifadesini gözardı ederek bu kimseler sözkonusu ayeti yanlış tercüme ediyorlar. 45. Zamanımızın bazı akılcı müfessirlerine göre, Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) emrinde çalışan cinlerin insanlardan mı, yoksa yaygın olarak cin diye bilinen görünmeyen yaratıklardan olan kimseler mi olduğu hususu, bu konuşmadan açıkça ortaya çıkmaktadır. Şüphesiz Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) bulunduğu saray ile Sebe başşehri Ma'rib arası, en iyimser bir tahmin ile üç-dört saat, kuş uçuşu ile bile bu mesafe 1500 milden daha az değildir. Çok güçlü ve kuvvetli bile olsa bir insanın bir melikeye ait tahtı, bu kadar kısa bir zaman zarfında o kadar uzaklıktan getirmesi mümkün değildir.Jetle bile bugün bu görevin yerine getirilmesi imkansızdır. Kaldı ki taht, açık bir ormanda bekler halde değil, aksine kraliçenin sarayında idi ve saray da sıkı koruma altında olmalıydı. Kraliçenin yokluğunda tahtın, daha emin bir yerde saklanmış olması gerekirdi. Tahtı alıp getirmek üzere birisi onun bulunduğu yere gitmiş olsayd, tabîî olarak oradaki nöbetçileri etkisiz hale getirip onu alabilmesi için, beraberinde bir kuvvetin eşlik etmesi kaçınılmazdı. Bu şartlar altında, saray ayaklanmadan önce bütün bu işler nasıl başarılabilirdi? (O halde) Bu iş, ancak bir cin ile ilişki sonunda düşünülebilir, makul olabilir! 46. Yani, "Tahtı alıp başka bir yere götürmeyeceğim ve de üstünden değerli bir şey almayacağım hususunda bana güvenebilirdin." 40 Kendi yanında kitaptan ilmi olan biri,47 dedi ki: "Ben, (gözünü açıp kapamadan) onu sana getirebilirim." Derken (Süleyman) onu kendi yanında durur vaziyette görünce dedi ki: "Bu Rabbimin fazlındandır, O'na şükredecek miyim, yoksa nankörlük edecek miyim diye beni denemekte olduğu için49 (bu olağanüstü olay gerçekleşti). Kim şükrederse, artık o kendisi için şükretmiştir, kim de nankörlük ederse, gerçekten benim Rabbim Gani (kimseye ve hiç bir şeye karşı ihtiyacı olmayan)dır, Kerim olandır.49 41 Dedi ki:50 "Onun tahtını değişikliğe uğratın, bir bakalım doğru olanı bulabilecek mi, yoksa bulmayanlardan mı olacak?"51 AÇIKLAMA 47. Bu şahıs kimdi, ne gibi özel bir bilgiye sahipti, burada atıfta bulunulan kitap hangi kitaptı ve kimler hakkında bilgi sahibi idi, kesin hiçbir şey bilinmiyor. Ne Kur'an'ı Kerim'de ne de sahih hadislerde, bu konular hakkında hiç bir açıklamaya rastlamıyoruz. Bazı müfessirler onun bir melek; diğer bir kısmı da onun bir insan olduğunu söyler. "İnsandır" diyenler, bu sefer kimliğinde birleşmiyorlar. Bazısı onun, şifahi Yahudi rivayetlerinde vezir olarak ismi geçen Asaf b. Bahriya, kimi de onun, Hızır (a.s) olduğunu zikreder. Başka bir grup da ona başka bir isim verir. İmam Razî ise bu şahsın bizzat Süleyman'ın (a.s) kendisi olduğunda ısrar eder. Fakat bunlardan hiçbiri güvenilir bir kaynağa dayanmamaktadır. Razî'nin görüşü, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in metnine dahi uymaz. Bunun gibi metinde geçen 'Kitap' konusunda müfessirler farklı görüştedirler. Kimi onun, "Levh-i Mahfuz'a" işaret ettiğini söyler, diğer bir kısmı da onu, 'Şeriat Kitab'ı (Kanun Kitabı) mânâsına alır. Fakat bütün bunlar tahmindir. O kişinin "Kitap"tan elde ettiği bilgiler hakkında da benzeri tahminler yürütülmüştür. Biz, sadece Kur'an'da ifade edilene ya da ayetlerde açıkça ortaya çıkana inanır ve itibar ederiz. Her halükârda sözkonusu zat, cinlerden biri değil muhtemelen bir insandı. Bu şahıs, kaynağı İlahî Kitap (el-Kitap) olan başkalarınınkinden farklı, olağanüstü bir bilgiye sahipti. Cin, sahip olduğu güç sayesinde tahtı alıp birkaç saat içinde getirebileceğini; bu insan da, bilgisinin gücüyle onu bir an içinde getirebileceğini iddia etmişti. 48. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bu husustaki ifadeleri çok açıktır. Bu insanın iddiası cininki gibi kuru bir iddia olarak kalmadı, aksine iddiada bulunur bulunmaz konuşmayı müteakip taht Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) önünde fiilen görüldü. Bu ibareler üzerinde şöyle bir düşünelim: "Sözkonusu zat, "göz açıp-kapayıncaya kadar, tahtı sana getireceğim" dedi. Hemen ardından da Hz. Süleyman (a.s), önünde tahtın durduğunu gördü..." Bu ifadeleri okuyan biri, o zatın bu sözleri söyler-söylemez hadisenin, söylendiği şekilde önlerinde vuku bulduğunu, olayın olağanüstü özelliğini düşünmeden ve bir tereddüte yer bırakmayacak şekilde anlayacaktır. Binaenaleyh böyle açık bir meselede, konuyla yakından ilişkisi olmayan yorumlarda bulunmak gereksizdir. Nitekim Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) tahtı gördüğünde, "Bu Rabbimin lütfundandır! (Lütfuna) şükür edip-etmeyeceğim hususunda beni sınamak istiyor!" diye dile getirdiği hayret, ancak hadise olağanüstü ise uygun olabilirdi. Yoksa, bir kraliçe için, çok acele bir tahtın, kralın teb'asından kabiliyetli bir zanaatkar tarafından yapılmış olmasında, yüksek sesle "Bu Rabbimin lütfundandır...!" demesinde Hz. Süleyman'ı (a.s) hayrete düşürecek farklı bir hadise olamazdı. Bütün bunlar gözönünde tutulduğunda, böyle küçük başarılardan dolayı mümin bir idarecinin, kibir ve gurura kapılması sözkonusu olamazdı. Kaldı ki, burada bu sözleri söyleyen sıradan biri değil, Allah'ın bir peygamberi idi. Bir kral tahtının, 1500 milden daha uzak mesafeden göz açıp-kapayıncaya kadar nasıl alınıp-getirildiği sorusuna gelince, bunun cevabı kısaca şu şekilde olabilir: "Yer-zaman ve madde-hareket gibi, bizim gözlem ve deney esasına dayanan kavramlar, bize uygulanabilir ve ancak bizim için geçerlidir. Bu kavramlarımız Allah katında değişmez olmadığı gibi O'nu bağlamaz da. Nitekim sıradan bir taht şöyle dursun, O'nun gücü, güneşi, ondan daha da büyük yıldızları bir anlık maddeler halinde, milyon kere milyon mil mesafelere bir anda yürütebilir ve sevkedebilir. Bir emri ile bu kainatı varlık alemine çıkaran Allah'ın, Sebe melikesinin tahtını, ışık hızından daha hızlı hareket ettirecek gücü elbette vardır. İşte bununla Kur'an'da, güç ve kudretiyle Allah'ın (c.c.), kulu Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Mekke'den Kudüs'e götürüp oradan aynı gece tekrar geri getirdiği anlatılmaktadır. 49. Yani Allah (c.c.), kimsenin şükrüne ve hamdine muhtaç değildir. Ulûhiyyeti, bir kimsenin nankörlüğü ya da şükran duygusundan yoksunluğu yüzünden ne bir damla eksilir, ne de bir damla artar. O, bizatihi kendi öz gücüyle herşeye hükmedendir. O'nun hakimiyeti, yaratıkların O'nu tanımasına veya inkar etmesine bağlı değildir. Aynı husus Kur'an-ı Kerim'de Hz. Musa'nın dilinden de ifade edilmiştir: "Siz ve yeryüzünde bulunanlar hep nankörlük etseniz, iyi biliniz ki Allah mustağnîdir, (sizin şükrünüze muhtaç değildir, O zatında) övülmüştür." (İbrahim:8). Müslim'de rivayet edilen bir Hadis-i Kudsi'de de aynı husus anlatılır ve şöyle denmektedir: "Allah (c.c) diyor ki, ey kullarım! Geçmiş ve gelecek, siz bütün ins ve cinler bir araya gelerek, aranızdaki en muttaki kimsenin kalbi gibi olsanız, sizin bu durumunuz, benim hakimiyetimi zerre kadar arttırmaz; gene, ey kullarım! Geçmiş gelecek bütün ins ve cin bir araya toplansanız ve aranızdaki en günahkâr birinin kalbi gibi olsanız, benim hakimiyetime en ufak bir noksanlık getiremezsiniz. Ey kullarım! Hakkınızda itibar ettiğim şey, amellerinizdir; ve daha sonra siz onlara göre eksiksiz olarak mükafatlandırılacak veya cezalandırılacaksınız. Öyleyse kim bir hayır işlemeye muvaffak olursa, bundan dolayı Allah'a şükretsin; kim de hayrın dışında başka bir şey işlerse, bundan dolayı da kendi nefsini suçlasın!" 50. Melike'nin Kudüs'e nasıl ulaştığı ve huzura nasıl kabul edildiğinden ise hiç söz edilmemiştir. Hz. Süleyman'ı (a.s.) görmek üzere Melike saraya vardığı andan itibaren Kıssaya yeniden başlanır. 51. Bu cümle çok mânâlıdır, şu hususları demek ister: 1- Acaba o melike, kendi başkentinden Kudüs gibi uzak bir bölgeye hemen, hiç zaman geçmeden getirilen tahtın kendi tahtı olup-olmadığını anlayacak mı? 2- Bakalım, bu mucizeyi gördükten sonra, hakkı kabul edecek mi yoksa hatasında direnecek mi? Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s.), onun tahtına sahip olmak niyetinde olduğunu söyleyen kimselerin iddialarını ayetin bu kısmı çürütüyor. Hz. Süleyman (a.s) burada, Melike'nin Hidayet Yolunu bulmasında yardımcı olmak için bu işi yaptığını, bizzat kendisi açıkça ifade ediyor. 42 Böylece (Belkıs) geldiği zaman ona: "Senin tahtın böyle mi?" denildi. Dedi ki: "Tıpkı kendisi.52 Bize ondan önce ilim verilmişti ve biz müslüman olmuştuk."53 Kur'andaki Tair kökenli kelimeler ve geçtiği ayetler يَطِيرُ وَمَا مِنْ دَابَّةٍ فِي الْأَرْضِ وَلَا طَائِرٍ يَطِيرُ بِجَنَاحَيْهِ إِلَّا أُمَمٌ أَمْثَالُكُمْۚ مَا فَرَّطْنَا فِي الْكِتَابِ مِنْ شَيْءٍۚ ثُمَّ إِلَىٰ رَبِّهِمْ يُحْشَرُونَ Yeryüzünde yürüyen hayvanlar ve (gökyüzünde) iki kanadıyla uçan kuşlardan ne varsa hepsi ancak sizin gibi topluluklardır. Biz o kitapta hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadık. Nihayet (hepsi) toplanıp Rablerinin huzuruna getirilecekler. En’âm/38 تَطَيَّرْنَا قَالُوا إِنَّا تَطَيَّرْنَا بِكُمْۖ لَئِنْ لَمْ تَنْتَهُوا لَنَرْجُمَنَّكُمْ وَلَيَمَسَّنَّكُمْ مِنَّا عَذَابٌ أَلِيمٌ (Bunun üzerine onlar:) Doğrusu siz bize uğursuz geldiniz. Eğer bu işten vazgeçmezseniz, andolsun sizi taşlarız. Ve bizden size mutlaka fena bir kötülük dokunur, dediler. Yâsîn/18 اطَّيَّرْنَا قَالُوا اطَّيَّرْنَا بِكَ وَبِمَنْ مَعَكَۚ قَالَ طَائِرُكُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِۖ بَلْ أَنْتُمْ قَوْمٌ تُفْتَنُونَ Şöyle dediler: Senin ve beraberindekilerin yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Salih: Size çöken uğursuzluk (sebebi), Allah katında (yazılı) dır. Hayır, siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz, dedi. Neml 47 يَطَّيَّرُوا فَإِذَا جَاءَتْهُمُ الْحَسَنَةُ قَالُوا لَنَا هَٰذِهِۖ وَإِنْ تُصِبْهُمْ سَيِّئَةٌ يَطَّيَّرُوا بِمُوسَىٰ وَمَنْ مَعَهُۗ أَلَا إِنَّمَا طَائِرُهُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِ وَلَٰكِنَّ أَكْثَرَهُمْ لَا يَعْلَمُونَ Onlara bir iyilik (bolluk) gelince, "Bu bizim hakkımızdır" derler; eğer kendilerine bir fenalık gelirse Musa ve onunla beraber olanları uğursuz sayarlardı. Bilesiniz ki, onlara gelen uğursuzluk Allah katındandır, fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmezler. Araf 131 وَإِذْ قَالَ إِبْرَاهِيمُ رَبِّ أَرِنِي كَيْفَ تُحْيِي الْمَوْتَىٰۖ قَالَ أَوَلَمْ تُؤْمِنْۖ قَالَ بَلَىٰ وَلَٰكِنْ لِيَطْمَئِنَّ قَلْبِيۖ قَالَ فَخُذْ أَرْبَعَةً مِنَ الطَّيْرِ فَصُرْهُنَّ إِلَيْكَ ثُمَّ اجْعَلْ عَلَىٰ كُلِّ جَبَلٍ مِنْهُنَّ جُزْءًا ثُمَّ ادْعُهُنَّ يَأْتِينَكَ سَعْيًاۚ وَاعْلَمْ أَنَّ اللَّهَ عَزِيزٌ حَكِيمٌ İbrahim Rabbine: Ey Rabbim! Ölüyü nasıl dirilttiğini bana göster, demişti. Rabbi ona: Yoksa inanmadın mı? dedi. İbrahim: Hayır! İnandım, fakat kalbimin mutmain olması için (görmek istedim), dedi. Bunun üzerine Allah: Öyleyse dört tane kuş yakala, onları yanına al, sonra (kesip parçala), her dağın başına onlardan bir parça koy. Sonra da onları kendine çağır; koşarak sana gelirler. Bil ki Allah azizdir, hakimdir, buyurdu. Bakara/260 وَرَسُولًا إِلَىٰ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ أَنِّي قَدْ جِئْتُكُمْ بِآيَةٍ مِنْ رَبِّكُمْۖ أَنِّي أَخْلُقُ لَكُمْ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ فَأَنْفُخُ فِيهِ فَيَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ وَأُحْيِي الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُنَبِّئُكُمْ بِمَا تَأْكُلُونَ وَمَا تَدَّخِرُونَ فِي بُيُوتِكُمْۚ إِنَّ فِي ذَٰلِكَ لَآيَةً لَكُمْ إِنْ كُنْتُمْ مُؤْمِنِينَ İsrailoğullarına bir elçi olacak (ve onlara şöyle diyecek:) Size Rabbinizden bir mucize getirdim: Size çamurdan bir kuş sureti yapar, ona üflerim ve Allah\ın izni ile o kuş oluverir. Yine Allah\ın izni ile körü ve alacalıyı iyileştirir, ölüleri diriltirim. Ayrıca evlerinizde ne yeyip ne biriktirdiğinizi size haber veririm. Eğer inanan kimseler iseniz, bunda sizin için bir ibret vardır. Âl-i İmrân/49 إِذْ قَالَ اللَّهُ يَا عِيسَى ابْنَ مَرْيَمَ اذْكُرْ نِعْمَتِي عَلَيْكَ وَعَلَىٰ وَالِدَتِكَ إِذْ أَيَّدْتُكَ بِرُوحِ الْقُدُسِ تُكَلِّمُ النَّاسَ فِي الْمَهْدِ وَكَهْلًاۖ وَإِذْ عَلَّمْتُكَ الْكِتَابَ وَالْحِكْمَةَ وَالتَّوْرَاةَ وَالْإِنْجِيلَۖ وَإِذْ تَخْلُقُ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ بِإِذْنِي فَتَنْفُخُ فِيهَا فَتَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِيۖ وَتُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ تُخْرِجُ الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ كَفَفْتُ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ عَنْكَ إِذْ جِئْتَهُمْ بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ فَقَالَ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْهُمْ إِنْ هَٰذَا إِلَّا سِحْرٌ مُبِينٌ Allah o zaman şöyle diyecek: "Ey Meryem oğlu İsa! Sana ve annene (verdiğim) nimetimi hatırla! Hani seni mukaddes ruh (Cebrail) ile desteklemiştim; (bu sayede) sen beşikte iken de yetişkin çağında da insanlarla konuşuyordun. Sana kitabı (okuyup yazmayı), hikmeti, Tevrat ve İncil\i öğretmiştim. Benim iznimle çamurdan, kuş şeklinde bir şey yapıyordun da ona üflüyordun, hemen benim iznimle o bir kuş oluyordu. Yine benim iznimle anadan doğma körü ve alacalıyı iyileştiriyordun. Ölüleri benim iznimle (hayata) çıkarıyordun. Hani İsrailoğullarını (seni öldürmekten) engellemiştim; kendilerine apaçık deliller (mucizeler) getirdiğin zaman içlerinden inkâr edenler, "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değildir" demişlerdi. Mâide/110 وَدَخَلَ مَعَهُ السِّجْنَ فَتَيَانِۖ قَالَ أَحَدُهُمَا إِنِّي أَرَانِي أَعْصِرُ خَمْرًاۖ وَقَالَ الْآخَرُ إِنِّي أَرَانِي أَحْمِلُ فَوْقَ رَأْسِي خُبْزًا تَأْكُلُ الطَّيْرُ مِنْهُۖ نَبِّئْنَا بِتَأْوِيلِهِۖ إِنَّا نَرَاكَ مِنَ الْمُحْسِنِينَ Onunla birlikte zindana iki delikanlı daha girdi. Onlardan biri dedi ki: Ben (rüyada) şarap sıktığımı gördüm. Diğeri de: Ben de başımın üstünde kuşların yemekte olduğu bir ekmek taşıdığımı gördüm. Bunun yorumunu bize haber ver. Çünkü biz seni güzel davrananlardan görüyoruz, dedi. Yûsuf/36 يَا صَاحِبَيِ السِّجْنِ أَمَّا أَحَدُكُمَا فَيَسْقِي رَبَّهُ خَمْرًاۖ وَأَمَّا الْآخَرُ فَيُصْلَبُ فَتَأْكُلُ الطَّيْرُ مِنْ رَأْسِهِۚ قُضِيَ الْأَمْرُ الَّذِي فِيهِ تَسْتَفْتِيَانِ Ey zindan arkadaşlarım ! (Rüyalarınıza gelince), biriniz (daha önce olduğu gibi) efendisine şarap içirecek; diğeri ise asılacak ve kuşlar onun başından (beynini) yiyecekler. Yorumunu sorduğunuz iş (bu şekilde) kesinleşmiştir. Yûsuf/41 أَلَمْ يَرَوْا إِلَى الطَّيْرِ مُسَخَّرَاتٍ فِي جَوِّ السَّمَاءِ مَا يُمْسِكُهُنَّ إِلَّا اللَّهُۗ إِنَّ فِي ذَٰلِكَ لَآيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يُؤْمِنُونَ Göğün boşluğunda emre boyun eğdirilmiş olarak uçuşan kuşları görmediler mi? Onları orada Allah\tan başkası tutamaz. Kuşkusuz bunda inanan bir toplum için ibretler vardır. Nahl/79 فَفَهَّمْنَاهَا سُلَيْمَانَۚ وَكُلًّا آتَيْنَا حُكْمًا وَعِلْمًاۚ وَسَخَّرْنَا مَعَ دَاوُودَ الْجِبَالَ يُسَبِّحْنَ وَالطَّيْرَۚ وَكُنَّا فَاعِلِينَ Böylece bunu (bu fetvayı) Süleyman\a biz anlatmıştık. Biz, onların her birine hüküm (hükümdarlık, peygamberlik) ve ilim verdik. Kuşları ve tesbih eden dağları da Davud\a boyun eğdirdik. (Bunları) biz yapmaktayız. Enbiyâ/79 حُنَفَاءَ لِلَّهِ غَيْرَ مُشْرِكِينَ بِهِۚ وَمَنْ يُشْرِكْ بِاللَّهِ فَكَأَنَّمَا خَرَّ مِنَ السَّمَاءِ فَتَخْطَفُهُ الطَّيْرُ أَوْ تَهْوِي بِهِ الرِّيحُ فِي مَكَانٍ سَحِيقٍ Kendisine ortak koşmaksızın Allah\ın hanifleri (O\nun birliğini tanıyan müminler olun). Kim Allah\a ortak koşarsa sanki o, gökten düşüp parçalanmış da kendisini kuşlar kapmış, yahut rüzgar onu uzak bir yere sürüklemiş (bir nesne) gibidir. Hac/31 أَلَمْ تَرَ أَنَّ اللَّهَ يُسَبِّحُ لَهُ مَنْ فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ وَالطَّيْرُ صَافَّاتٍۖ كُلٌّ قَدْ عَلِمَ صَلَاتَهُ وَتَسْبِيحَهُۗ وَاللَّهُ عَلِيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ Göklerde ve yerde bulunanlarla dizi dizi kuşların Allah\ı tesbih ettiklerini görmez misin? Her biri kendi duasını ve tesbihini (öğrenmiş) bilmiştir. Allah, onların yapmakta olduklarını hakkıyle bilir. Nûr/41 وَوَرِثَ سُلَيْمَانُ دَاوُودَۖ وَقَالَ يَا أَيُّهَا النَّاسُ عُلِّمْنَا مَنْطِقَ الطَّيْرِ وَأُوتِينَا مِنْ كُلِّ شَيْءٍۖ إِنَّ هَٰذَا لَهُوَ الْفَضْلُ الْمُبِينُ Süleyman Davud\a varis oldu ve dedi ki: Ey insanlar! Bize kuş dili öğretildi ve bize her şeyden (nasip) verildi. Doğrusu bu apaçık bir lütuftur. Neml/16 وَحُشِرَ لِسُلَيْمَانَ جُنُودُهُ مِنَ الْجِنِّ وَالْإِنْسِ وَالطَّيْرِ فَهُمْ يُوزَعُونَ Süleyman\ın, cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan müteşekkil orduları toplandı; hepsi birarada (onun tarafından) düzenli olarak sevkediliyordu. Neml/17 وَتَفَقَّدَ الطَّيْرَ فَقَالَ مَا لِيَ لَا أَرَى الْهُدْهُدَ أَمْ كَانَ مِنَ الْغَائِبِينَ (Süleyman) kuşları gözden geçirdi ve şöyle dedi: Hüdhüd\ü niçin göremiyorum? Yoksa kayıplara mı karıştı? Neml/20 وَلَقَدْ آتَيْنَا دَاوُودَ مِنَّا فَضْلًاۖ يَا جِبَالُ أَوِّبِي مَعَهُ وَالطَّيْرَۖ وَأَلَنَّا لَهُ الْحَدِيدَ Andolsun, Davud\a tarafımızdan bir üstünlük verdik. "Ey dağlar ve kuşlar! Onunla beraber tesbih edin" dedik. Ona demiri yumuşattık. Sebe’/10 وَالطَّيْرَ مَحْشُورَةًۖ كُلٌّ لَهُ أَوَّابٌ Kuşları da toplu halde onun emri altına vermiştik. Hepsi de ona uyarak zikir ve tesbih ederlerdi. Sâd/19 وَلَحْمِ طَيْرٍ مِمَّا يَشْتَهُونَ Canlarının çektiği kuş etleri, Vâkı’a/21 أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا إِلَى الطَّيْرِ فَوْقَهُمْ صَافَّاتٍ وَيَقْبِضْنَۚ مَا يُمْسِكُهُنَّ إِلَّا الرَّحْمَٰنُۚ إِنَّهُ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ بَصِيرٌ Üstlerinde kanatlarını aça-kapata uçan kuşları (hiç) görmediler mi? Onları (havada) rahman olan Allah\tan başkası tutmuyor. Şüphesiz O her şeyi görmektedir. Mülk/19 << طَيْرًا وَرَسُولًا إِلَىٰ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ أَنِّي قَدْ جِئْتُكُمْ بِآيَةٍ مِنْ رَبِّكُمْۖ أَنِّي أَخْلُقُ لَكُمْ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ فَأَنْفُخُ فِيهِ فَيَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ وَأُحْيِي الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِ اللَّهِۖ وَأُنَبِّئُكُمْ بِمَا تَأْكُلُونَ وَمَا تَدَّخِرُونَ فِي بُيُوتِكُمْۚ إِنَّ فِي ذَٰلِكَ لَآيَةً لَكُمْ إِنْ كُنْتُمْ مُؤْمِنِينَ İsrailoğullarına bir elçi olacak (ve onlara şöyle diyecek:) Size Rabbinizden bir mucize getirdim: Size çamurdan bir kuş sureti yapar, ona üflerim ve Allah\ın izni ile o kuş oluverir. Yine Allah\ın izni ile körü ve alacalıyı iyileştirir, ölüleri diriltirim. Ayrıca evlerinizde ne yeyip ne biriktirdiğinizi size haber veririm. Eğer inanan kimseler iseniz, bunda sizin için bir ibret vardır. Âl-i İmrân/49 إِذْ قَالَ اللَّهُ يَا عِيسَى ابْنَ مَرْيَمَ اذْكُرْ نِعْمَتِي عَلَيْكَ وَعَلَىٰ وَالِدَتِكَ إِذْ أَيَّدْتُكَ بِرُوحِ الْقُدُسِ تُكَلِّمُ النَّاسَ فِي الْمَهْدِ وَكَهْلًاۖ وَإِذْ عَلَّمْتُكَ الْكِتَابَ وَالْحِكْمَةَ وَالتَّوْرَاةَ وَالْإِنْجِيلَۖ وَإِذْ تَخْلُقُ مِنَ الطِّينِ كَهَيْئَةِ الطَّيْرِ بِإِذْنِي فَتَنْفُخُ فِيهَا فَتَكُونُ طَيْرًا بِإِذْنِيۖ وَتُبْرِئُ الْأَكْمَهَ وَالْأَبْرَصَ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ تُخْرِجُ الْمَوْتَىٰ بِإِذْنِيۖ وَإِذْ كَفَفْتُ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ عَنْكَ إِذْ جِئْتَهُمْ بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ فَقَالَ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْهُمْ إِنْ هَٰذَا إِلَّا سِحْرٌ مُبِينٌ Allah o zaman şöyle diyecek: "Ey Meryem oğlu İsa! Sana ve annene (verdiğim) nimetimi hatırla! Hani seni mukaddes ruh (Cebrail) ile desteklemiştim; (bu sayede) sen beşikte iken de yetişkin çağında da insanlarla konuşuyordun. Sana kitabı (okuyup yazmayı), hikmeti, Tevrat ve İncil\i öğretmiştim. Benim iznimle çamurdan, kuş şeklinde bir şey yapıyordun da ona üflüyordun, hemen benim iznimle o bir kuş oluyordu. Yine benim iznimle anadan doğma körü ve alacalıyı iyileştiriyordun. Ölüleri benim iznimle (hayata) çıkarıyordun. Hani İsrailoğullarını (seni öldürmekten) engellemiştim; kendilerine apaçık deliller (mucizeler) getirdiğin zaman içlerinden inkâr edenler, "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değildir" demişlerdi. Mâide/110 وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْرًا أَبَابِيلَ Onların üstüne ebabil kuşlarını gönderdi. Fil/3 << GERİ طَائِرٍ وَمَا مِنْ دَابَّةٍ فِي الْأَرْضِ وَلَا طَائِرٍ يَطِيرُ بِجَنَاحَيْهِ إِلَّا أُمَمٌ أَمْثَالُكُمْۚ مَا فَرَّطْنَا فِي الْكِتَابِ مِنْ شَيْءٍۚ ثُمَّ إِلَىٰ رَبِّهِمْ يُحْشَرُونَ Yeryüzünde yürüyen hayvanlar ve (gökyüzünde) iki kanadıyla uçan kuşlardan ne varsa hepsi ancak sizin gibi topluluklardır. Biz o kitapta hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadık. Nihayet (hepsi) toplanıp Rablerinin huzuruna getirilecekler. En’âm/38 << GERİ طَائِرُكُمْ قَالُوا اطَّيَّرْنَا بِكَ وَبِمَنْ مَعَكَۚ قَالَ طَائِرُكُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِۖ بَلْ أَنْتُمْ قَوْمٌ تُفْتَنُونَ Şöyle dediler: Senin ve beraberindekilerin yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Salih: Size çöken uğursuzluk (sebebi), Allah katında (yazılı) dır. Hayır, siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz, dedi. Neml/47 قَالُوا طَائِرُكُمْ مَعَكُمْۚ أَئِنْ ذُكِّرْتُمْۚ بَلْ أَنْتُمْ قَوْمٌ مُسْرِفُونَ Elçiler şöyle cevap verdi: Sizin uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir. Size nasihat ediliyorsa bu uğursuzluk mudur? Bilakis, siz aşırı giden bir milletsiniz. Yâsîn/19 << GERİ طَائِرَهُ وَكُلَّ إِنْسَانٍ أَلْزَمْنَاهُ طَائِرَهُ فِي عُنُقِهِۖ وَنُخْرِجُ لَهُ يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ كِتَابًا يَلْقَاهُ مَنْشُورًا Her insanın amelini (veya kaderini) boynuna bağladık. İnsan için kıyamet gününde, açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. İsrâ/13 << GERİ طَائِرُهُمْ فَإِذَا جَاءَتْهُمُ الْحَسَنَةُ قَالُوا لَنَا هَٰذِهِۖ وَإِنْ تُصِبْهُمْ سَيِّئَةٌ يَطَّيَّرُوا بِمُوسَىٰ وَمَنْ مَعَهُۗ أَلَا إِنَّمَا طَائِرُهُمْ عِنْدَ اللَّهِ وَلَٰكِنَّ أَكْثَرَهُمْ لَا يَعْلَمُونَ Onlara bir iyilik (bolluk) gelince, "Bu bizim hakkımızdır" derler; eğer kendilerine bir fenalık gelirse Musa ve onunla beraber olanları uğursuz sayarlardı. Bilesiniz ki, onlara gelen uğursuzluk Allah katındandır, fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmezler. A’râf/131 << GERİ مُسْتَطِيرًا يُوفُونَ بِالنَّذْرِ وَيَخَافُونَ يَوْمًا كَانَ شَرُّهُ مُسْتَطِيرًا O kullar, şiddeti her yere yayılmış olan bir günden korkarak verdikleri sözü yerine getirirler. İnsan/7 iç linkler Dış linkler Kategori:Tair Kategori:Tayr Kategori:Taire Kategori:Uğursuzluk Kategori:Baykuş Kategori:Talih kuşu